History's Strongest Disciple Ranma?
by Zeneger
Summary: Ranma leaves and Happosai leads him to a dojo that is owned by a "friend" of his Fürinji Hayato. Alternate Universe/Crossover and to be safe M rating.
1. Part 1

Hello people, I had a little writer block and faced a problem while thinking up the next chapter of **The Invade and the Emperor**. And somehow I had an idea while reading the Kenichi manga, what if they met the Ranma crew? XD  
Who have read my previous works know that I like to put Japanese words into the texts so be prepared.

This will be a Histories strongest disciple Kenichi and Ranma ½ crossover, also it continues the Ranma ½ story.

I don't own either of the cast of characters, only the plot and my original characters only!

Timeline:  
Ranma ½ - The end of the manga.  
Kenichi - A few years before the start of the manga.

„_**Writer**_"  
"Hello."Speech  
"(Hello.)"Thought  
_"__**Mouko Takabisha**__" _attack/ technique  
_„[U-chans]"_signs  
„/Hello/"Panda signs  
„\Hello\"Telepathic  
„//Hello\\"Telephone

**Part 1: The new challengers**

It was a great Tuesday for those who live in Nerima, considering the usual yelling and explosions are absent. Then again the absence of the normal insanity sent panic into the hearts of the civil people.

The one who usually starts the chaos or at the central of it now walks the streets without a care in the world.  
"Finally some peace! It is about time I can get some time to rest." As the raven haired boy stopped to take a deep breath and stretch as he started to roof hop around the district.  
"(I do wonder where Ryoga is… it's about a month ago since I last saw him.)" And just like a wish coming true or a bad penny turning up the pigtailed fighter soon heard an all too familiar voice.  
"Where in Hell am I?!"  
"Hey! P-chan! How's it digging?" Even if it was a bad pun, seeing as Ryoga's head was coming out of a hole because he was travelling underground mostly thanks to the Bakusai Tenketsu Ranma couldn't help but hold back a laugh."(Maybe he was a mole in his previous life...)"  
"Ranma!? Don't call me P-chan! Because of you I have seen Hell!" The bandana wearing boy otherwise knows as Hibiki Ryoga also known as the Lost Boy threw a pair of bandanas towards his arch enemy.  
Said boy easily moved out of the way of the projectiles.  
"_**SHISHI HOKOUDAN!**_" A green coloured ki blast raced towards the pigtailed fighter, who put on his smirk as he gathered his ki.  
"_**Mouko Takabisha!**_"  
The two ki blast exploded when they met as the two martial artists clashed. Ryoga started with a fake jab to which that was easily dodged but his sweep kick connected. Ranma fell on the ground but as he landed he kicked the Lost Boy with his legs, in the stomach.  
"Not bad P-chan! You must have trained a lot?" The pigtailed boy was thrilled at the idea that his opponent was now trickier, it now meant that he would have to raise his guard meaning more fun for him. When he was on his feet Ranma took up a panther stance while Ryoga stood in his usual style, the pigtailed boy lashed out fast and made a mixture of feint attacks and real ones. Soon his opponent Ryogas body was full of bruises when Ranma stopped his attack, thanks to the Lost Boy's umbrella that had destroyed the ground where the pigtailed boy was a moment ago.  
"Whoa! You sure have become strong, but you still suck, porky!" Ranma yelled from high above Ryoga and his heel impacted on the forehead of the Lost Boy.  
The attack had enough force in it to knock Ryoga unconscious and the forever Lost Boy fell backwards with a thump ending the fight.  
"That was fast." The young Saotome didn't know what to say about the fight, nowadays the fights end really fast. "(I hope there will be something more interesting than listening to pops and Tendo-san rambling on all day about joining the schools and stuff.)" Leaving his fallen rival and sometimes friend where he laid the pigtailed boy made his way back to the Tendo dojo and once again onto the roof of the Tendo's house thinking that maybe this is the best for now. Just as he was about to fall asleep something crashed into him! Opening his eyes he could see the yard lamp had parked itself on him from the anger prone tomboy!  
"Hey Ranma are you coming to school today or not?!" Before the pigtailed boy could ask himself he already knew his answer.  
"Yah! Hang on I'll be down in a minute... after I get this lamp off me! Frigging tomboy..."  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?"

-------------------- School Rumour Rumble -----------------

Oh yes, Nerima a silent, peaceful and entertaining place. At least that is what people say who have never been near the area surrounding the school Furinkan High!

As usually the morning at Furinkan was... rather strange to say the least! A lone boy, dressed in black hakama and a blue jacket wielding a bokken, stood before the school building. No one seemed to take any notice of him as they passed on by him.  
Hearing the exact time from a pair of passing students the boy seemed to be thrilled at hearing it.  
"So the cur Saotome won't show his face on the holy ground of Furinkan! He had finally seen the magnificence that is I, Kuno Tatewaki! But wait! I have not seen my fierce tigress Tendo Akane nor the always cheerful pigtailed girl running towards me to confess their love since the demon spawn has disappeared! I see now! That foul sorcerer must be behind this! I shall find him and destroy him! And then, the pigtailed girl and Tendo Akane..." As the boy once again started into his speech, the passing students made a circle in a five meter range around him!  
Inside the school building said 'foul sorcerer' and fierce tigress were already sitting in class. Both felt strange when thinking about the elder Kuno heir.  
"Do you have any idea what could be Kuno's problem? I mean usually he spots me from a mile away or even worse but now we easily walked by right in front of him!" Ranma wasn't sure what to say, maybe it was that his luck started to change and things actually started going right for him.  
"Well I'm not complaining about it. But I have a feeling it is just something Kodachi cooked up and tested it on him... or he needs to get glasses." Just as Akane finished the history teacher walked in, with a cheerful as ever smile.  
"Good morning class! Let's start studying!" After he said that he picked up a piece of chalk and threw it at the pigtailed boy who was already sleeping.

After the third class Ranma went out to the yard to do what he always does around this time.  
"U-chan! Pass me one with lots of veggies on it!"  
"Sure thing Ran-chan!" With that said the local Okonomiyaki chef threw one together with all her heart in it and after a minute or two it was ready to be eaten. To Ukyo this was a nice thing to do in recess, it brought a minimal income she asked only for a hundred yen for her cooking in school, since most who come to her shop are also her school mates. Not to mention this way she also gets a cheap advertisement.  
While savouring every bit of the treat he had in his hands Ranma saw his two pals, Hiroshi and Daisuke.  
"Hey Ranma, Ukyo! Have you heard?"  
"What?"  
"We heard that there is a supposed to be some mob or gang that is recruiting people!"  
"So?" Neither Ukyo nor Ranma was fazed by this, as such things were common but all groups disband after going up against a member of the Nerima Wrecking Crew.  
"Well I heard that this group is strong! They are even attacking schools!" Now this caught the attention of the two martial artists. Either the group was well organized and had skilled members or had numbers that might even be a problem for one member of the dreaded N.W.C.!  
"Well if it is crucial I think that Nabiki would have already done something about it or is already planning against it." Ukyo, wise as ever calmed the two men down, since everyone in Furinkan High and around it knew not to mess with Tendo 'Ice Queen' Nabiki!  
"Well, if it makes you guys calmer I'll ask her if she knows something about this." With that Ranma ate what was left of the Okonomiyaki and jumped up to Nabiki's window.

"... so as I was saying, this new idea about selling napkins and things like that with not only Ranma on it but the rest of our little celebrities would turn us a tidy sum." Nabiki was in the middle of briefing her underlings of her idea for a new product when suddenly the faces of her friends changed for a moment and she heard movement behind her.  
"Hi Ranma."  
"Hey Nabiki. Can you help me out a little?" This question made the middle Tendo girl stare at the boy, it wasn't everyday that Mr. Martial Artist came to her for help.  
"First tell me what you need my help for then I'll tell you a price." This answer did what it was supposed to.  
"I don't need your help then." With that Ranma went out, Nabiki started the countdown.  
"... four... three... two... one..." and the pigtailed boy was already back.  
"Alright. I need information on a group that is supposedly recruiting people in Nerima." This made Nabiki curious. Normally Ranma didn't ask for such information but who is she to ask?  
"Alright. One thousand yen." With that Ranma pulled out his thin wallet and handed her the one thousand yen bill.  
"I know nothing of such a group."  
"WHY WAS THAT ONE THOUSAND YEN FOR!?"  
"Time is money Ranma and my time is expensive."  
"I want my money back!"  
"No can do. I don't give money back and you know it well but don't worry I'll look into this so called group."

Back at Ukyo's 'stall' Akane has joined the little group with Yuka and Sayuri accompanying her.  
"So Akane what do you think of this group?" Hiroshi who was one of the civilians in school who felt he had the right to know what the martial artists thought about this group.  
"Not much. It will probably disband once it reaches Furinkan."  
"Maybe, well once Ran-chan is back from your sister we will probably know more." Just as she finished Ranma landed besides her.  
"So what did Nabiki say?" If the sudden appearance of Akane wasn't a surprise to Ranma then her suddenly questioning him was.  
"She knows nothing and even cheated a thousand yen out of me!" This answer had the desired reaction in the form of a face fault from Hiroshi and Daisuke and sweat drops from the girls.

Back at Nabiki's class

"So Nabiki are we going to endorse the new products today?" The right hand of the Ice Queen asked, mostly because she was aiming for economy major and had some knowledge of selling.  
"No. We will start looking into this group, not too much but enough to know who is standing against us." With that she gave out the orders and her underlings started working on the case.  
"(I have a feeling that something big is coming... well I have Ranma to deal with it.)" With that Nabiki started looking up her contacts to ask for some info on this group.

After school the young Saotome and Tendo were walking towards home. Strangely they saw more people of their own age than usual.  
"What do you think is going on?"  
"Beats me. Might be some kind of party?"  
The trip home was very uneventful, even though the sight of the two martial artists brought reactions from some people who were trembling and even running away!

At the Tendo home nothing changed, when Nabiki got home Ranma asked a few questions about what she found out but she didn't find anything useful. After that quick conversation Nabiki went up to her room leaving Ranma alone. The pigtailed boy went out to the porch to think about the situation when Akane approached him.  
"I think that Nabiki isn't feeling too well."  
"Why?" The pigtailed boy's statement confused Akane.  
"She didn't charge me for this information." A nervous laugh came from Ranma and Akane found it amusing to hear him talk like this.  
"Something on your mind?"  
"Yeah."  
"About those hooligans right?" Ranma only nodded and a few moments passed before he started talking.  
"You know I can't really place this group anywhere. The bands that were in Nerima were the usual punks with nothing better to do but something about this one sounds different... I barely know anything about it but I have a bad feeling."  
"How come? You afraid?"  
"NO! It's just that... it's one thing to be aggressive but from what I've heard from Daisuke and Hiroshi they aren't just insulting the people and making them fear them, they terrorize them!" With that an uncomfortable silence followed. Neither Akane nor Ranma could say anything, but the two knew that they were thinking the same. Unknown to the two young martial artists, two other were also in the room.  
"Ah Soun don't you think that it is so beautiful to see the two like that?"  
"I agree Genma."  
"I know! How about we surprise them, get a priest?!"  
"An ingenious idea! Let's go quickly and..." Before Soun could finish his sentence suddenly Genma was splashed with cold water and then kicked out into the yard.  
"And that about sums up my feelings on your idea!" Ranma then went out of the room, put on his shoes and went for a quick trip.

--------------- Later about Nerima-----------------

Jumping high above the buildings the pigtailed boy's thoughts flew as he did. Most concerned about this new group that sparked his interest; they might be worth the effort to face if what he had heard was true.  
Landing on a rooftop, the pigtailed boy looked around, his surrounding were somewhat familiar, he had been here once or twice thanks to Akane and her mallet.  
"If I remember, that school that was attacked is supposed to be around here..." Spotting a taller building Ranma jumped up and soon landed on its top and looked at the scenery.  
From ten stories high he could easily see his surrounding, even if the district was known as a martial artist haven and town of insanity, moments like this when everything was at peace, gave it a tranquil look.  
"Well... since I can't see any school like building I might as well... what is that?" The pigtailed boy's eyes caught a familiar sight, one he had seen around Furinkan only once.

Down at the street level a young brunette girl was being chased by five guys, from the looks of it the usual street punk with a knife in his pocket. The girl ran as she could but since she ran into a dead end alleyway so probably she wasn't familiar with the neighbourhood.

The girl was cornered, paralyzed by fear as the punks got closer.  
"Hey babe why you running away? It hurts my feelings you know. I mean just because we are in Ragnarok it doesn't mean you have to act like this." A red haired boy got close enough to invade her private space as two of his pals stayed behind to make sure no one disturbed them.  
"What do you want from me?!" The girl was crying and the fear could be easily heard in her voice. One of the punks a tall one started smiling, his apelike face turned into a gorilla mask.  
"Oh you know what we want but I think I'll give you something." This made the girl look curious but she still tried to look for a way out.  
"What is it?"  
"A lesson… A lesson you won't soon forget!" With that he slapped the girl so hard that she fell to the ground. Her right cheek was throbbing from the pain and she felt dizzy because of the sudden impact. She was about to go over the threshold and retaliate when she heard something, she looked up and the red headed guy already had his pocket knife in his hand and was looking at the blade.  
"You know I once had a friend like you. She was very close to me. That is until she suddenly ran away because she feared me. I don't know what she was so scared about." With that he started cutting away her blouse. The girl wanted to act but her body was petrified when she felt the cold steel against her skin, soon her blouse was open in the front and her bra and breast showed.  
"Yes, this is how a girl like you should look! Body like a puppets, fear in the eyes and silent from terror!" Just as he finished talking he started cutting the girl's skirt when she screamed and slapped him. This made the guy's face twist with rage!  
"You bitch!" His right hand formed into a fist and found the left cheek of the girl, whose head met the wall with quite a force. Luckily her head didn't break but she could barely see because of the damage. What she felt was her skirt being ripped down, and the cold blade just under her left eye!  
"I see that you still don't understand where you are! It is US who tell YOU what to do and you OBEY!" Just as he wanted to cut her face something landed next to him and he found his friend there out cold with fear on his face and as he heard a noise from behind him he turned around to see who had done this!  
His friends were out cold, two of them piled up next to the wall one of them was held up in the air by the throat by an unknown pigtailed person! The punk quickly moved in to cut the guy up a little when suddenly he found a foot in his face, the hit came out of nowhere and he flew back next to the girl who was still panicking.  
He wanted to stand up and try again but this time his eyes caught a shadow and everything turned black.

Shiori Mizumi wasn't sure what to think, first she was in a very bad situation that got even worse when suddenly she saw a raven haired boy, dressed in black and red beat her attackers under a few seconds! The look in his eyes was cold, but still when he looked at her it turned into a caring one. But seeing her state of dress this look might mean something different and maybe she was even deeper in trouble!  
"Can you stand?" The question was strange to Shiori but she felt that she should better answer.  
"Yes."  
"Good. Then I'll take you home."

"Well that was a nice change. She actually thanked me instead of hitting me or something like that." Ranma started jumping towards home, his original goal forgotten. After rescuing the girl he took her home where Ranma started talking with her. He wasn't sure if it was a good idea but he thought it was. A half hour later when she was calm enough Ranma left but he didn't see the look in the girl's eye as he looked at him.

Back at the Tendo home Ranma's return didn't stir the usual actors. There was no Akane, Genma, Soun or her mother to ask where he was and why didn't he take Akane along. It was strange that when he walked in the living room it was only Nabiki there watching the tv, she was also accompanied by a sack of chips. Since he didn't want to disturb Nabiki he planned on going up to his room but the middle Tendo daughters voice stopped him.  
"Ranma-kun. Why don't you sit down?" This request already told Ranma that she wanted to confirm something.  
"Okay."  
"So have you by any chance seen a failed rape attempt?" The way the Ice Queen was talking wasn't the subtle girl Ranma knew, it was VERY rare to see Nabiki ask straight out like this. He didn't know how to answer but when she started smiling he wasn't sure he should answer!  
"I know what happened out there, so don't even try to lie. Just because you did something good for me, I can tell you that the girl you saved was one of my new subordinates and old contacts."  
"(So Nabiki is trying to gain ground and increase her information chain?)" Ranma was sure that this would make things interesting.

------------ Temporary Headquarters of Ragnarok ------------

At the other side of Nerima a small group of people gathered. All of them differed in goals and the way to achieve it, but all of them were united in one thing. Whoever gets in the way will be destroyed or swept aside!  
Seven young and ambitious fighters, one would say that this would be nearly impossible. It would be if the power and skill levels didn't differ.  
"How goes the recruiting project Loki?" The one with the glasses who sat at the top of a box stack asked and removed his glasses to clean them.  
"According to plan, Odin... even if we did get some uncounted opposition!"  
"What kind of opposition?" Odin's voice gave no room for a bad answer he wanted to know who stood against him!  
"Just a bunch of martial artists in Eastern Nerima, nothing to worry about..."  
"Even a bunch of martial artists can become problematic if we let them do as they want!" The one with a cowl and black got up interrupting Loki who looked angry at him.  
"Silence Hermit! What our groups faced were no more than middle and low class fighters at best! The recruiting shall commence as planned." Loki was sure to find something on Hermit just to make sure. Before Loki could continue with his reports a girl with short raven hair put her own two cents to it.  
"You shouldn't talk that way. There are rumours about very powerful martial artists that might become our enemy if we don't watch it." While Loki had heard about the rumours, he thought that it was only that at best, a rumour!  
"No matter! We have PLENTY of people to do our bidding! I'll organize one on Saint Hebeke for tomorrow and..."  
"...after that you will pull out the troops. Our actions already caught the eyes of unwanted people." Loki was once again interrupted but this time by Odin who didn't give room for an argument.

Loki was sitting in his car, his trusted underling driving for him. His anger didn't fade as he got closer to his home, a few minutes after he left the warehouse he got a call that a smaller group got attacked and beaten!  
"(I wonder who could do this... from the reports it was only one person! It's not that shocking after all three of us could beat over a hundred foes but from what we have faced yet weren't even close to this.)"  
"Something on your mind, Loki-sama?"  
"Tell me Number 20, what do you think about the rumours concerning Eastern Nerima?"  
"Probably false but with a little truth in them... but whatever Loki-sama says I believe so." The girl quickly added the last part when Loki's lips started twitching she knew he wasn't in a good mood.  
"(Let's say that the rumours are true to some extent. Then what if that place has layers? The deeper we go the better the fighters would get...)" This train of thought went on without stopping and soon Loki was ready with a plan.

Writer's note:

Well as you can see I have rewritten the first chapter and I'm planning on doing it by inserting a new part which I call Furinkan vs Nerima, then after that we get up and personal with the crew versus Ragnarock.


	2. Part 2

Disclaimer: I still don't own Histories Strongest Disciple Kenichi and Ranma ½. No matter how much I want it...

Part 2: The Ice Queen Vs Ragnarock

The next day at Furinkan was the usual, Kuno got kicked high into the sky, a quick battle between Ranma and Miss Hinako which resulted in Ranma being low on ki, Happosai raiding the girls locker room only to run into Ranma and after a short battle he threw his loot at him.  
After the third period Ranma was sitting on his favourite spot, on the branch of a tree.  
"Man do I have a bad day. I mean, yeah it wasn't unusual but I'm getting fed up with this. No news about that gang either, Ryoga is gone for who knows how long..." Ranma wanted to continue his rambling when he heard gasps and yells coming from the front gate. He turned his head and saw someone he didn't want to, then a laugh that could be called maniacal in the least made him sure he wasn't imagining things.  
"Great... here is the other Kuno... just what I needed. After beating the other two, Kodachi appears so why not complete my list and let the mother appear as well!?" Just as he thought he was safe from being detected his eyes caught Kodachi coming towards him.  
He wanted to escape but she was already hugging him when he was standing.  
"Ranma-sama! I have yearned to see you once again! But alas this is not why I have come to you." This one sentence irked Ranma's curiosity enough to make him stay and listen.  
"Just an hour ago, low born hoodlums dared to trespass on the holy ground of Saint Hebeke where I am attending. They were yelling about the martial artist so almost everyone who knew even a bit of it appeared to meet them." The Kuno heiress's story sounded interesting for the pigtailed boy, this information meant that they were already in the area.  
"The battle was quick but some of my school mates turned to the wicked ways after the hoodlums scattered... and I feared for your health, even thou you could without any problem dispatch." Hearing Kodachi worry for him really appealed to Ranma but he still felt that the girl is too crazy to stay around for long.  
"So you think that they are targeting Furinkan next right, well I won't let that happen." Those words coming from her Ranma-sama made Kodachi smile and after bidding farewell she went towards her home.

Just as Ranma was ready to go home a familiar voice spoke to him.  
"A moment of your time, Ranma-kun?"  
"What is it Nabiki?"  
"You know what's up. My outer contacts are having problems and I'm having trouble collecting what is mine."  
"So a fall in YOUR income... and what should I do with YOUR mess?"  
"I would chose my words carefully SAOTOME, when I'm having money problems it means less cash to spend on food, water and electricity. You are quite an expense for the first two." This made Ranma realize that maybe it wasn't the best time to pick a fight... especially with Nabiki.  
"So what do you want me to do?"  
"For now I want you to be ready when I say so. My subordinate will call in hour or two and regarding what she has to say you might have to spend you night doing what you do best." Nabiki thought it was interesting how Ranma's eyes started shining when she said those last words.

Once at home, Ranma was preparing himself for action, his blood was boiling at the thought of a fight. The recent fights with Ryoga or Mousse or whatever loony came to challenge him it wasn't much. True, Ryoga and Mousse DID get better but the two still have problems. Ryoga is still having control problems and Mousse is still to stupid to realize that using THE SAME attack patter is SCREAMING to be taken advantage of!  
As he was in the dojo, doing basic katas to warm up and basic ki controlling techniques he felt someone watching him. He continued his warm up but while doing so he let out his ki sense to check out who was spying on him.  
"(Happosai... what does that old fool want?)" Without stopping Ranma was sure that there was a bucket of cold water or two waiting for him. Just as he thought of the cold water his ears caught the sound of foot steps and he quickly jumped away.  
The water that was meant for him was now on the floor a pleased smile sat on the old man's face.  
"Well done Ranma. You are showing progress. So now, let this old man hug you as a gift!" Before Ranma could react Happosai threw the empty bucket at him and sent the one with water in it as well!  
Anyone who knows Saotome Ranma, knows that he is fast and agile but even he wasn't fast enough to evade the water that seemingly changed it's path in the air. Before the redhead martial artist could say anything a familiar feeling told her where her 'master' was!  
"GET OFF! GET OFF! GET OFF!" With a quick punch fuelled by 'female' rage the hit got close but it didn't connect with the old master. She was about to lash out to her behind when the she caught the old master standing not far from her and seemingly deep in thought. A moment later he clapped his hands and pulled out his mask.  
"Sorry Ranma, I have something important to do now! Like freeing the poor forgotten underwear of the local woman!" With a mad cackle the old man bounded over the wall while singing something about panties.

After the quick fight with Happosai, Ranma still in his cursed form was ready to go and kick ass but Nabiki didn't arrive with the info. So the pigtailed girl took it on herself to ask her.  
Standing outside Nabiki's window Ranma knocked on it first and waited a little before Nabiki opened it.  
"Why are you here Ranma? Want to see something kinky maybe?" The way Nabiki talked made Ranma hesitate a little but this was important.  
"No. You said that in one or two hour you would get a phone call!"  
"Oh that. Well I did get a call but she only told me that she is still working on it and will be ready by tomorrow morning. So don't worry and believe me that you will be the first to know after me."  
While the answer didn't please the redhead it was better than nothing. For now Ranma will do as he always does before dinner. Relaxing and training.

The next morning just a little after Kasumi was up and doing her morning chore Nabiki woke up and went to the guest room where the Saotome's lived. Silently moving not to wake up anyone else Nabiki started poking Ranma on his forehead. Suddenly Ranma's eyes opened and his eyes were locked onto Nabiki.  
"You know Nabiki I don't mind that change of waking up but..."  
"No time to talk Ranma. I have the place where you can kick ass without the need of taking names." Before her very eyes Nabiki witnessed the Saotome Musabetsu Kakutoryuu quick dressing technique and felt jealous of it.  
"You have to teach me this one move." Ranma only responded to that with a smile.

Walking out of the house Nabiki gave Ranma a map, that had the locations circled.  
"Wait... you didn't tell me that there isn't only one place!"  
"Too much for you the big martial artist to handle? Then I'll call Kuno to do this for me." Before she could say anything else Ranma was already far away, she could see someone roof hopping away towards one of the locations.  
"Always predictable"

A few minutes later the pigtailed boy was going at his top speed to reach his destination. On the way he was grumbling and swearing, fed up with Nabiki and her ways to get him to do something. As he was nearing the location his eyes caught that there are smaller groups of people coming and going. Slowing down to get the map from his pocket Ranma checked it to be sure.  
"Well this must be the right way then." Ranma increased his speed and in a few minutes he could see a smaller warehouse.

------------- Two hours later-------------

Back at Furinkan Nabiki was sure that her plan to eradicate this growing problem is going well. Her subordinates were all asking that wasn't sending Ranma being overkill but she just eased them that if they don't show enough force then this Ragnarok group might turn out to be a problem later. After a while her little helpers started to irritate Nabiki with the non-stop chatter about this being a wrong choice.  
It was already the second period which was P.E. that Nabiki couldn't take it any longer. She was in the middle or changing clothes when her ears caught some of her employee's talking about today's choice of action.  
"... and what do you think will happen if the impression Ranma makes isn't enough?"  
"It will be enough!" Nabiki's voice made the whole changing room turn silent, when she was angry it was best to move to safety.  
"So no more complains? Good. To those who DARE to think otherwise that this plan won't work then I'll assure them that I already have a backup plan which cannot fail! By the way, if I hear about this just ONE MORE time then I'll make that person feel what it's like to be on Tendo Nabiki's list!"

The Nabiki's class formed a line near the track field after a quick name call. The middle Tendo and her classmates waited for the instructions.  
"Alright! For starts the girls will line up to run while the boys will be doing some 'light' gymnastics!"  
At the teachers words some of the boys had lust written all over there faces when girls and running word was spoken. Some of the girls seeing this look muttered about perverts and some curses while in the line to the track field.  
Just as it was Nabiki's turn to run her eyes caught something at the school gate. Twelve or thirteen guys her age entered the school... some of them brandishing a bokken and one even had a steel pipe! The sight itself amazed the students; it was a long time ago someone dared to venture to Furinkan with weapons... at least those who knew nothing of the place!  
"Looks like some idiots arrived I'll go and warn them before they get hurt." One of the boys said and ran over there. Nabiki wasn't sure what to do... she didn't have Ranma in range to call for help, Kuno could help but he was in the kendo club room, getting one of the amazons was out of question unless Shampoo suddenly appeared they wouldn't get there in time and back... her only wild card was Ryoga who appeared when he wanted to and where he wanted to.  
Realising that she can't count on any of the 'defenders' she moved to one of her subordinates with a detailed command.  
"Yume! Stop watching and listen!" Hearing Nabiki's voice the girl looked at her but she was still worried about the boy that went over there!  
"What is it?"  
"I want you to go over to the kendo team and call in Kuno! I'll make sure no one notices your absence... and hurry I'm not sure what those guys are planning but I have a hunch it is nothing good." Just as Nabiki finished her ears caught a scream! Looking there quickly, the boy... Suichi was kneeling and holding his arm and suddenly the guy with the steel pipe struck and hit him in the back and another scream burst from the Suichi.  
"Goddamn them!" While the Ice Queen was one to be feared, in a situation like this she was nearly powerless especially if her opponents didn't mind reshaping her face!

------------- Back with Ranma-------------

Saotome Ranma was known for acting quickly without thinking. Those who say it only know one side of him, when he has the option the young Saotome likes to plan everything one or two steps before acting.  
And he did so now as he sat atop a building adjacent with the warehouse, he observed the building, gathering as much information as he could. There was a patrol- like group walking around the warehouse, if the pigtailed boy would attack they wouldn't even have the chance to scream for help.  
Yet something in the back of his head told Ranma that this was too easy... if this was an important building wouldn't the security be better or have more people around it. Since two hours ago thirty people went into the building and out of them six already left. Including the guards it still only twenty-nine.  
"It can't be this easy... a lot of people must be in there." Looking at the building with a healthy amount of paranoia Ranma realised that this was a trap and as such he could use it against those who set it up.  
"First I'll kick the patrols ass and knock them out, then hide them. After that I'll enter somewhere no one could think of and see if I was right or not."  
With that plan in mind the pigtailed boy moved into action.

Ranma quickly jumped to the next building and relocated himself so he could see the back of the warehouse. Luckily this gave him enough space and time, behind the warehouse another smaller warehouse stood. The small space between the two buildings was meant for an ambush.  
As the patrol group was in the middle of the path Ranma jumped down and landed with the grace of a feline, the guards didn't hear a thing so the pigtailed boy quickly knocked down one of the guys. The other two didn't even hear a thing as their partner fell to the ground and didn't have a chance to scream for help before the pigtailed boy knocked them out.

-------------Back at Furinkan-------------

After witnessing that one of his students is in a pinch the P.E. teacher Tanaka Shou or the strongest teacher in school as he liked to call himself ran over to the thugs to teach them a lesson!  
While Tanaka was a strong person even thought he wasn't the strongest teacher in the school no student dare to mess with him so it was a big surprise to him when suddenly his face met a bokken and smacked him down.  
"Now I understand why this was called the insane zone. No one is crazy enough to attack a group of people who have weapons with his bare hands." The assumed leader of the thugs started laughing as he brandished his bokken and hit the teacher with it a few more times.  
"Hey Kazuma... isn't that that you know... the short haired brunette, the so called Ice Queen?" A taller student, with wide shoulders looked at his leader but a guy slightly shorter than him who wore his hair in a ponytail voiced his thoughts.  
"Man Saichiro has a good eye sight, I can barely make her face out from here."  
"Put your glasses on dumb-ass! Sometimes I can't believe how stupid you are Ichigo!"

While the tree started bickering the rest of the gang, which was nine in number started doing the job they were sent here to do. That is harass the students, beat up anyone who resists and if you can recruit a few soldiers.  
The little squad quickly got into action as five of them started running towards Nabiki and the rest of her class while the other four went inside the school building!  
Nabiki could summarise her feelings of this in one word which she muttered.  
"Fuck."

------------Back with Ranma-----------

After getting rid of the outer guards Ranma slowly opened one of the windows and started sneaking in the building. Luckily for him most of the people who were in the building were not even a threat... but he felt three other presences in the room... and two could be a threat!  
"(I better be careful... who knows what kind of an ambush this is.)" With that Ranma silently moved from one spot to another trying his best not to alert his opponents. When he looked around the room again he could see the two who could turn out to be a threat. One of them was a tall blond guy... who by the looks of it was a street brawler, his stance was full of openings, the air around him was like he didn't care about anything and that also showed on his clothes. The other made the pigtailed boy more curious. Even if the guy had a black get up and a cowl to hide his features Ranma could tell that this guy was way above the other one in power. He held himself with grace and strength and had an air of arrogance around him.  
"(Well this looks interesting. I wonder where the third one I felt?)" Just as Ranma thought that his ears caught footsteps and so he took the fastest escape route. Jumping up to the support beams he thought that he was safe but the lights turned on, blinding him for a moment or two.  
"Welcome dear guest. I thought that there would be an attack sooner or later but to send only one man... it was foolishness." A guy with goggles stepped out of the office room and held a microphone in his hand. The other two fighters just looked at Ranma like he was made of air!  
"Oh really... then how about I continue with this attack?"  
"Now now. Since you took out our outer guards and got as far as this I think you earned the right to join our ranks as a strike commander." The goggles guy started speaking again, the way he talked made Ranma very angry somehow.  
"No thanks. I'll live without that." Before Ranma could say anything else he heard a gun fire and quickly dived into the air!  
"Fool, you won't survive the fall without breaking your bones!" The goggle guy was feeling a little pity towards the boy. He had potential to become a great spy. When the boy landed on the ground without any problem, well that made things a bit more complicated.  
"Fascinating but I believe that this is the end. Berserker, would you do the honour?" The tall guy addressed as Berserker looked at the goggle guy and back at Ranma and just as he took a step forward the other one grabbed the blonde's shoulder.  
"I will be the one who fights him!"  
"What!? Don't mess with my plans Hermit!" The goggle guy yelled at the one called as Hermit, but that one didn't care about it much.  
"It might not be that obvious to you Loki but this guy is better then you would think! So I believe I will dispatch him, he deserves a good opponent!"  
A small smile appeared on Ranma's face as he looked on his opponents.  
"(He isn't that strong but I'll think I'll play with him.)"

Seeing that he doesn't really has much of an option Ranma took up his usual stance and prepared himself for whatever the guy could throw at him. After the two got closer but still out of attacking range the pigtailed boy used his always angering cocky smile. Hermit couldn't take it long as he quickly started into an offence barely missing Ranma who was amazed by the guy.  
He wasn't as strong as him or as fast but his skills in fighting was on almost on his level!  
"(The only thing different is that he uses moves that leave him open for long enough for me to strike... and that he is trying to break my bones or maim me!)"

Loki was having the time of his life doing the two things he enjoyed the most. Sitting down, relaxing and watching a good fight where you know the outcome.  
"(The pigtailed guy has skills, after all not many could dodge Hermit for so long but he isn't good enough to retaliate! Such a waste of potential.)" He was about to yell to end the fight when suddenly Hermit's arm got grabbed, pulled under his groin, forcing him on his knees and he fell to the ground face first with the pigtailed guy sitting on him and holding his hands.  
"Impossible!"  
Before Loki could say anything else Hermit was released and the pigtailed boy had the always present smile of his.

"You bastard... you WERE holding back! I thought I felt something was strange!" The guy called Hermit yelled at Ranma as he stood up and relaxed his arms while at it.  
"To tell you the truth I am still holding back."  
"Well that is good to know. Then I'll make you show me your true power!" Just as Hermit was about to jump at him again Berserker stood next to him.  
"Sorry Hermit... but this guy is mine! I want him!"  
"Eww! Sorry pal but I don't swing that way..." Before the pigtailed boy could finish he had to dodge a kick that came out of nowhere. Just as he was about to attack back his danger sense went crazy and he barely dodged a fist that cut his shirt! Not letting the pigtailed boy have time to relax Berserker started into a flurry of random attacks which lacked any kind of discipline so it was near impossible to see them before they got close!  
Luckily for Ranma the ki enhanced speed once again helped him out of this situation as he weaved around the attacks, dodging in the last possible moment and landed a solid hit to the face of his opponent who stopped like he was petrified from it. Using this Ranma made a brake to gain distance between them to catch his breath.  
"(This guy... Berserker... has good physical abilities but close to no skill to back it up.)"  
Before he could realise what was happening Ranma felt a small amount of ki coming towards him and he quickly dodged the incoming attack that shattered the concrete ground where he was standing a moment ago.

The tall and bulky blond had a sinister smile on his face as he once again dashed towards Ranma who once again just barely slipped out from his reach.  
"Show me your power! I want to see it!"  
"(Why do I have to put up with the crazies in this world?)" Ranma wasn't sure if this guy was insane like he seemed or he has a split personality problem. When he was about to start attacking, Berserker disappeared!  
"(Where is he? ABOVE!)" Ranma looked up just in time to block an attack that would have hurt him bad otherwise! Even while blocking that kick Berserker did he could feel his bones resonating from it! But if that wasn't enough the insane blonde started stomping on him! Even with the ki to enhancement his toughness the pigtailed boy was being worn down by the non-stop attacks. When Berserker wanted to stomp again Ranma grabbed his leg and threw him away, the blond guy turned in the air, connected with the wall and rebounded from it to land six feet away from him.  
"You know... when I'm fighting someone like you... I can only think of one thing. The excitement that comes from fighting someone strong! That is why I want to fight you at full power! The only thing I fear is boredom... and you seem like someone who can make sure I'm entertained!" The maniacal Berserker rushed towards the pigtailed boy who had just about enough of the insane blonde. He ran towards him head on and struck out two thousand times all over Berserkers body, the big guy didn't even have a chance to realise why he was falling towards the ground.

"I can't believe my eyes! Who is this guy!?" Loki was in a near panic- like state, his best attackers seemed to be not enough to stop the pigtailed intruder! Seeing that his regular soldiers were slack jawed and only looked at the battle gave Loki an idea.  
"Don't just stand there! There is too many of us for him to handle on his own at once! Gang up on him!" The thugs and tough guy wannabes followed the order and ran towards there target.

"Well this was a nice fight but... not this again!" The young Saotome started dodging and countering attacks barely damaging his opponents as he weaved around the attacks and from afar the only thing a spectator could see was the pigtailed boy's silhouette appearing and disappearing as he dispatched his opponents!

"He isn't human! He must be a monster!" Loki wasn't sure what to do anymore, his plan was foiled... his master plan was ruined! He was about to jump in and fight as well as rage enveloped his mind when his phone signalled that he got a text. Quickly reading the text Loki felt to comply to the order he got.  
"Alright! You fought well today but we will return and the next time you WILL be crushed! Men retreat this is an order from the first fist!" Hearing this only Hermit and Berserker didn't want to comply but they did in the end and left the building. Leaving Ranma alone in the warehouse that now marked as his first victory against Ragnarok.

-------------Five minutes later outside the building----------------

The pigtailed boy was standing atop the warehouse where he had just had a nice little exorcise. Seeing that one victory was enough for today he readied himself to return to the Tendo's.  
Along the way Ranma thought about the possibilities of having such good opponents like the two he had just fought earlier.  
"I wonder why they didn't use ki at all... that Hermit guy did use some to increase his toughness while that Berserker guy upped his speed a bit but I barely felt any being released." The thing that his opponents didn't use ki as he or Ryoga, Mousse or any other of the people in Nerima did was a mystery to Ranma and he found it strange as well.  
"I think I'll look into it."

------------Not so far away in the temporary HQ of Ragnarok---------------

"... I'm telling you Odin! That guy isn't human! He took out Hermit, Berserker and about thirty of our men without breaking a sweat!"  
"Interesting... tell me how did he look like?" Odin raised an eyebrow, seemingly interested in this person.  
"He was about Hermit's height, with raven hair in a pigtailed, with a red Chinese shirt and black pants. Also some slip in shoes that those kung fu guys are wearing."  
"Well that I think we will postpone our attack on Nerima, the reports say that both your plan and the attack on Furinkan failed."  
"WHAT!? Impossible! My sources tell me that the best in the school is a short haired girl who barely has any real battle experience!"  
"Well from the looks of it then someone else appeared and beat down our troops."  
"What in God's name happened to the rest of our troops out there?"  
"Seemingly they encountered resistance that they couldn't handle... there was a report about a guy breaking through a wall with only a finger and another who tied up everyone with chains and had an arsenal of weapons with him."  
This brought a relatively long silence to the two. Neither Loki nor Odin could tell what was out there that could do this to the troops. The troops that always brought victory on the first time!  
"No wonder the gangs ran from there... if that pigtailed guy is from Furinkan then I don't want to face an army of them!" Loki made a memo to make new plans that didn't include Furinkan and the schools surrounding it!  
"Yes. Well whatever is out there... I have a feeling we will meet it again. For now let's send out recruiters only... this time make it subtle."  
"Yes... I'm on it." With that said Loki went out of the room where Odin took 'office' and started heading towards his own base.

At his home, Loki started going through all the files he had. Looking for someone that resembles the pigtailed boy, he HAD to know his name! After hours of searching he ended up with nothing.  
"I have to find out who he is!" The desperate feeling to gain the knowledge he was seeking sent Loki into madness as he started banging his head to his desk. After the fifth or so hit the shelf, where he held videotapes gave out and the whole pile fell on him.  
After a brief moment when his sanity returned Loki stood up, went to repair the shelf and after that put back the tapes. As he was doing he read all the tapes names.  
Some were footage of the early fist gatherings, some were footage of a member of the fists, like he had a fascination with Freya, who was strong but her strength was her weakness as well. After that came older tapes recordings about the district, neighbouring districts and it's most powerful groups, as he went through those one name caught his eye.  
"Furinkan... I might have got all the answers I wanted all along!"  
Quickly popping in the tape in Loki started observing the school and it's important members. After ten minutes he thought that the footage was all a scam and it was a scene from an amateur action film with a good budget!  
"Who would believe this? People transforming by the touch of water... but wait... there he is! Let's see if the tape has anything more about him."

A half hour later Loki wasn't sure if the boy was human or not... from that tape alone he faced more threatening things than Ragnarok and survived that normally one couldn't! Not to mention that those around him shared these traits!  
"If those guys ever started expanding there territory... we would be doomed! No one could stop them!"

After an hour passed the tape was over and Loki knew a little more about his nemesis.  
"Well since I know a little more about him I still don't know his name... or the others name that appeared on the tape... I wonder why it barely has any sound? No matter... well since I'm already sitting I might as well look out WHO could I recruit for our cause."


	3. Part 3

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Ranma ½ or Histories Strongest Disciple Kenichi. No matter what I write.

Part 3. : Enemy or the worst nightmare?

As the pigtailed boy roof hopped towards 'his home' he suddenly had a sense of dread since the young Saotome doesn't have the word fear in his vocabulary... he doesn't know what that word means!  
But none the less he felt that something wasn't right, the familiar neighbourhoods were gloom. He could barely see a person on the street which usually happened if he or someone near his level had a fight! Just as he was about to grumble about never having a moment of rest he suddenly realised what was going on!

The pigtailed boy gathered his ki and sent it into his body to enhance his speed over what he ever did before! He literally tore of a part of the roof as he landed and lifted off from it! Not that he cared about collateral damage now!

The pedestrians could see the pigtailed boy going towards Furinkan like a speeding race car all the while swearing and yelling something about a goggle eyed prick!

------------------------------------------------------

On his arrival Ranma had seen what he was expecting. The school ground was in ruins, the nurse was applying first aid to wounded students and teachers. While those who weren't damaged that much were ready to leave the school as fast as they could.

Ranma could see Nabiki having an argument with Ukyo who had her arm in a sling but what really confused Ranma was Nabiki who had bruises and she looked extremely tired.  
"(Nabiki, fighting? And not with words?! Am I in the twilight zone?)"

Before the pigtailed boy could say or move, Nabiki went over to him whit a list of questions.  
"So what did you see?" After the question Nabiki started going in circles around the pigtailed boy seemingly deep in her thoughts already.  
"Wait! First tell me what happened here?" The Ice Queen of Furinkan shoot a glare that would usually make Ranma or anyone submit to her wishes but this time it didn't work on the young Saotome. Seeing that she won't make any progress this way she agreed to Ranma's wish.  
"Well an attack party arrived and started trashing the school, not to mention beating up on the students and teachers."  
"And no one was here to fight?"  
"Well some of us choose to fight but as you know most of the students and teachers aren't what you could call a fighter. Then again Miss Hinako DID make some of them flee! Well until she had her adult form and ki to throw around!"  
"And Akane?" The question was followed by silence as Nabiki didn't speak for a moment.  
"She is fine Ranma-kun. Just had a little bruise while defending a first year student from a hoodlum."  
"So they just picked up and left after picking a fight?"  
"Not exactly. As we were about to gain the upper hand another group appeared and we thought that this was the end of our fight but they came with orders to retreat!" Nabiki didn't look at Ranma but if she had she could see that the pigtailed boy realised something of grave importance! As quickly as the expression came it went away when it was Nabiki's turn to get answers.  
"So tell me what did you see?"  
"The first location had almost no defences but it was a trap."  
"A trap? So they already knew that we will attack..."  
"... and from the looks of it did a good job while pushing the front." Ranma waited for a reply but none came and he had to turn around to see Nabiki showing the signs of anger on her face! Seeing that it would be wise to leave her alone for the time Ranma went to check up on some people.

--------------------------------

"(Well whatever she will plan out will be painful for Ragnarok!)" As Ranma was passing through people his eyes caught Ukyo who just stood up from a wooden bench! Her clothes had been in a better condition, the school uniform showed an ample amount of cleavage now that it was in a bad state, she also had dirt on her face but what really caught Ranma's eyes was that she had her left arm in a sling!  
"Hey! Ukyo! How's the painkiller?" The pigtailed boy had his usual expression but those who knew him could see that he was bothered beyond belief!  
"Ran-chan!? Where have you been? You weren't hear when we needed you!"The young okonomiaky chef grabbed Ranma with her still good arm and was about to yell at him but she was caught defenceless from his question.  
"Who did this?"  
"One of those thugs! I had to save a girl from another class who tried to defend but I didn't count on it that the guy could over power me... after got unarmed the guy aimed the steel pipe to my face. I got off lucky with a fracture in my arm when I defended myself." As Ukyo told what happened to her Ranma felt the urge to find that guy, rip him a new one then plant him six feet under and drown him in concrete!  
"(Because of me Akane, Ukyo and everyone...)"  
"Ran-chan are you alright?"  
"Yeah. I feel like I should have been here to help!"  
"You should have. But now we need to make sure this never happens again." While saying that Ukyo looked at her arm that was in a sling and the fellow students surrounding them.

--------------------------------

Akane just came out of the nurses office after getting her light wounds and bruises tended. She walked down the corridor holding a bottle of pain killers that she was asked to bring down for the students that needed it. While doing so she went thorugh the possibilities why would anyone attack Furinkan... well except that if they are looking for Ranma. In the end she came up with that somehow Ranma had something to do with it but as she wanted to make another theory her head started to ache.  
"(Must be from the hit I got... let's hope it's noting dangerous.)" With that she popped a pill in and swallowed it. While waiting for it to take effect she looked out through the window and her eyes caught the one she has been missing all day.

"Ranma!" Running down the corridor, not caring that she was getting dizzy she ran down the stairs, out of the building but her eyes couldn't see the one she ran for. She asked some of the students but not one of them could say when he disappeared or where he went. As she started looking around again she ran into Ukyo but all she could say was that after looking around once she couldn't see the pigtailed boy again.

-----------Meeting point in the park for Ragnarok-----------

The fists gathered in the park, while most of them thought that it was a stupid idea it was an order from Odin. All seven appeared slowly, Odin being the first and Hermit being the last to show up.  
Being the man of action, Thor couldn't take being idle for long and when Hermit finally arrived he instantly questioned Odin.  
"Why did you call us here Odin?"  
"There has been a little change in plan. The little change can be seen as two failures on our part."  
"What?!" Almost everyone was shocked except Loki, Hermit and the always emotionless Berserker. Thor wasn't sure if he heard right but whoever is responsible of that would have a chance to end his dream!  
"I guess you don't believe your ears but it's true. Loki reported someone who has the physical abilities of Berserker and Hermit's skills." Hearing this was an even bigger shock and embarrassment for Hermit who couldn't hold it any longer.  
"HE didn't defeat me! The fight never ended! Berserker cut in just before the REAL fight was about to start!" While all of the fists acknowledged Hermit's power and skill they didn't really believe him for the moment.  
"So are you thinking about making him a new fist?" A tall man with a gray jacket and hat asked in a way like he was singing. While this was uncommon the people in the room didn't find it strange.  
"If it is a possibility but for now I thought that we should scout out the Furinkan area better. There might be more people out there like our unknown attacker." Just as Odin finished there was a tense silence, no one dared to stand up against him but hearing this was not good for the nerves.  
"And if there is further opposition with our plans?" Freya asked knowing well that then the whole organization will move as one to destroy the place!  
"Then WE will move in clear out everyone who..."  
"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THIS! I WANT TO FIND THAT GUY AND FINISH THE FIGHT!" Hermit lost his patience and shouted! His voice could probably be heard in the entire park!  
"I think I might have made a mistake. I thought you were the cool headed, merciless type Hermit. And here you are acting like this, all emotional."  
"Shut up! I'm not interested in what you try to say!" With that the angered martial artist was ready to leave the park and start his search for his opponent. But Odin didn't like this idea.  
"Hermit this is a direct order! You either calm yourself and stay or become considered renegade!" This made the man stop. Before he could do or say anything Berserker started walking towards him.

While Hermit wasn't a small man but he seemed small with Berserker right in front of him! Odin only shook his head at the sight and knew what will happen.  
"Don't interfere. Hermit needs to know his place... and this might be entertaining." Following the orders not one of the fists moved to stop the fight.

The two just looked at each other before something snapped in them! Hermit struck out and his fist met the blond brawler's abs and a moment later he got a kicked by Berserker on his left side followed up by a punch from the right to his face!  
Bloodlust shrouding the mind the two moved in for the attack, Berserker didn't do much damage but he did land a lot of hits and his moves could be easily read for someone like Hermit! At least that is what he thought! The upcoming attack was way too quick for him to follow and only the impact registered in his mind as he flew a good five meters before landing on his feet and took up his stance and retaliated with a strong hit to the neck!

-----------Not far from the park-----------

Ranma was going at his top speed searching for any remaining group of thugs that might know something of Ragnarok. The guilt he had drove him into a over going limits he sat up! Collateral damage showed his path as he jumped from rooftop to rooftop, spider web like cracks appeared as he landed and took off!  
"I should have finished it sooner! I... I should have braked in and killed them!!" As the pigtailed boy was going through his guilt it drove him out of reality as he broke through advertising signs! His rampage went on for a few minutes destroying everything in his path to continue his search! This continued until the side of the roof gave out under him before he could have jumped! He fell down to a lower building and under his body the top of the building gave in, leaving a print of his body in the concrete!  
Laying on the roof Ranma started coming back to reality as he started calming down.  
"Akane... Ukyo... everyone..." The strength went away from his body as Ranma tried to stand up, it returned when his anger towards Ragnarok... towards himself ignited and he vented it off on the nearest thing possible: a water tower!  
His fist ripped through the steel and the sudden force of the water pushed Ranma to away and once again he was laying on the top of the building this time. In his moment of anger he didn't even notice it as he turned into a she.  
"Calm down... I won't find them this way! The other two places have been abandoned... there has to be a nearby place I can find them!" Just as she was saying she felt a spike of a familiar ki!  
It was barely enough to sense it but that was all she needed!  
"It's that blond wannabe martial artist's aura!" The urge to ran over there as fast as she could and rip him apart... after getting the information she needed was tempting but the _**Soul of Ice **_technique blew that idea away. Instead of going in there through the wall like Ryoga Ranma chose to wait and turn up her ki sense.  
After a few moments of trying she got what she wanted.  
"I can sense six other... it's a faint sign but one of them must be that cowl guy... one of them stands out a little." The cursed martial artist stood up, her clothing clinging to her body like a second skin, a weak wind blew on her red hair but even now she didn't notice that the curse has been activated!  
"I'd better not disappoint them." With that the redhead took off going at near her top speed.

-------------Back at the Ragnarok meeting point-----------------

"Interesting. The two are pretty close. But Berserker still has physical advantage." Odin thought that this might be a good lesson for Hermit, who always had the tendency to dislike orders and would rather work alone.

Hermit was deep in his thought as his body was feeling the hit's that landed on him. Meanwhile Berserker approached his target.  
"(Damn it! Why can't I see him!? Am I really this weak!? NO! I WON'T ACCEPT THIS!)"

"Are you finished already Hermit?" Before the tall blond could even react Hermit struck, his palm hitting him straight in the temple and a moment later another attack landed on the side his ribs! Normally a fierce attack like that would have broken said bones but Berserker isn't what you could call a normal person.  
"That's more like it!"  
"What!?" A painful scream escaped Hermit's lips as Berserker hit him in the chest, what air was in him was pushed out! But he didn't stop there! After Hermit screamed he grabbed him by his arms and started swinging him around and threw him into tree!

Hermit met the tree with his back and pain flared up, clearing his mind in the process.  
"(I can't let this go on! I'll show HIM who he is messing with!)" Hermit was about to stand up when he felt something familiar, he quickly looked up and Berserker started radiating off ki!  
"(Now this is a true test of my power! Too bad my master can't be here to see it.)" Hermit was prepared to strike out with his most deadly attacks once Berserker came in range.

"Odin isn't it about time you stop them?" The tall man wearing a gray suite and a hat spoke out and continued composing his newest song!  
"Yeah I should... well then. Hermit! Berserker!" Odin's voice didn't reach the two fighters, something different stopped them. A ki signal that have felt before but way stronger!  
"It's HIM!" Hermit yelled and was ready to strike when his opponent gets in his range!

----------------------------------------------

"Who?" Thor wasn't sure how this scrawny guy got here but he was sure to crush him if he had to!  
"The guy who fought against Berserker and Hermit!" Those words that left Loki's mouth made everyone tense up. Three of the seven fists had motivation to fight the mysterious man, Hermit wanted to finish the previous fight while Berserker wanted to see his true power and Siegfried felt the melody surrounding him and the need to fight this newcomer made it hard to follow orders. Loki and Odin was different, they both felt that this man either joins them or dies right here... or he kills them!

Everyone prepared themselves but to everyone surprise the ki energy came from above them and a suddenly dust cloud appeared showing that something made an impact in the middle of the circle they unknowingly formed!

The dust cloud didn't settle yet but everyone could feel the power radiating out of whoever is in the middle of it! Slowly the dust started to settle down.  
The first thing that became visible was the deep blue eyes filled to the brim with killing intent! And if this wasn't enough a music started playing, at the beginning you could barely hear it but later it became clear enough. To a outsider one would say that this scene would fit into a movie quite well.  
"Where is that music coming from?" Looking around Freya found the source. It was none other then Siegfried who had a stereo, playing Mozart's 40th Symphony and he also started singing it! A glare from Hermit and Freya made sure that the composer understood the situation.  
"Forgive me. I just felt like this would fit well with the moment."

Odin was about to order them to attack since whoever is in there isn't planning to come out yet but a sudden spike of ki made him silent! The dust was pushed away by a gust of wind that was forced away by the ki energy making the centre of this power clear to the eye. At the point of the impact stood a redhead woman, her form was petite but with the right amount of curves... her clothing that clung to her like a second skin didn't help to hide anything. On her small form her breasts seemed bigger then Freya's!  
Hermit wasn't sure what to think, the power he felt was the same as the guy he fought before... but the source of this power was a woman!  
"What's going on here? Something isn't right here!"

The redhead slowly turned around seemingly sizing them up and just as she finished she locked onto the first fist! Before anyone could do a thing she disappeared and appeared right before Odin!  
"What!? HOW?!"  
"I guess you are the leader." The redhead's words were emotionless and sent shivers down the First Fists spine. The others felt as well that the temperature just dropped twelve degrees!

Odin felt his arms trembling from the aura this girl radiated. It was a completely different level that what he had seen before. He quickly pushed away the fear and swallowed to ease his nerves before replying in a cold and commanding tone!  
"That isn't the question here. The question is WHO are YOU?" Odin's question was followed by a short silence and then a laugh that was more of a maniac coming from a horror film then what he expected from a girl like this.  
"Me? Someone who you shouldn't have messed with!" Before anyone could have reacted the redhead had her fists buried into Odin's face and stomach the leader wanted to fall to the ground but he did take bigger hits then this! At the distance such attack power was unimaginable but Odin wasn't a person who would let himself so easily.  
He grabbed her by the shirt and tried to subdue her but he soon found out that it was a bad idea. His arms were caught by her small hands and she slipped under him and stood behind him now, still holding his hands!  
The first fist met the ground face first as he fell to his knees, the thing that either his arms were in pain or his crotch didn't help a bit!

"(Who would have guessed that the move I used on Ryoga the first time he found Furinkan would work so well on anyone else?)" She had a pitying look on her face as she sat onto Odin's back pulling his arms even stronger!  
The males of Ragnarok felt sympathy for there leader, that was one way they could help there leader but that would also come with a large amount of pain for Odin! Freya on the other hand found it entertaining but only a bit. The idea about a woman being so strong without a weapon was new to her. Being the heir to a weapon using style the only way she could image a female fighter was with a weapon.  
"(Maybe Kisara will turn out to be like this...)"

"Let me go!" The first fist was not in a good mood. Here he was, getting his face squashed to the ground so neither his privates nor his arms will be in pain by a girl who barely reaches up to his chest!  
"Why?"  
"How dare..." He wanted to finish but the pull on his arms became stronger and his arms met his privates more then he wanted to! Seeing the fear in his eyes and understanding it Ranma got close enough to whisper into Odin's ears.  
"Don't worry I'm not that cruel." The warm words promised a possible escape for Odin so he knocked on the door.  
"Tell me. When have I angered you?"  
"When you ordered an attack on Furinkan!" The sudden change in tone of the redheads voice was alarming to him but since he had already knocked on the door he might as well head in! Unknowingly Ranma said it louder then what she wanted to but unluckily one person did hear it besides Odin, Loki.  
"Are you a student there?"  
"Not really. I just have friends there... who got injured because of you!" Ranma shouted out only to yank on Odin's right arm and a sickening pop could be heard as the shoulder bone came out of it's place!

The sudden scream of the first fist alarmed everyone of the situation.  
"ODIN!" The six of the yelled in unison and moved without thinking!

The six fist ran to rescue the leader and the redhead let go of his hands and dodged the incoming attacks! Loki stayed behind to look after the downed Odin but he had a change in plans considering the attack on Furinkan.  
"(First that guy, now this girl... how did they hide up till now?)" The last Loki had seen of the redhead was that she was running away with the fists not far from behind her.

"(If nothing else they are at least a persistent bunch.)" The pigtailed boy was impressed with his attackers, he led them on a wild goose chase in the park, loosing them in the trees only to find that they are right behind him or at least closer then what he wanted to. For the moment Ranma was sitting on a tree observing her position and surroundings.  
"(Let's see... out of five three are acting alone while two of them are close enough to each other to become a backup if needed.)" A small smile sneaked it's way onto the cursed martial artist's face seeing the five fists searching for him.

The first on her hit list was the girl with the staff. She was the one with the most threat after a quick

Patience was a good virtue but in this situation Hermit was at the end of his! First a worthy opponent appears, then he can't fight him, then a female opponent appears and once again he was here searching for her because she vanished!  
"I HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!" Venting his anger on the nearest tree which was by chance the same tree Ranma was assessing the situation got a big piece of it torn out! Before the angry sixth fist could do anything else the sound of someone approaching quickly broke him out of his angered state. It was none other then Loki!  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Here to tell you that we have a new order. All of us are to move out and attack Furinkan again."  
"A whole school? Isn't school already over? Why would we attack an empty building!?"  
"Don't worry I collected a few addresses and we will attack those specific beings. The first on the list is the Tendo family! My men should be already there and following orders..." Before Loki could have continued the tree top exploded and he found himself on the ground, he couldn't feel anything else but pain before unconsciousness took over him!

"WAIT!" Hermit yelled to the red headed girl who have just beaten Loki with two hits but his request found deaf ears as the redhead started running like he had never seen before.  
"What was this all about?!"

--------------------Somewhere around Furinkan------------------------------------

Running as fast as her ki enhanced legs enabled her Ranma flew towards the Tendo house, the home of her friends, her home! Soon she entered the well known neighbourhood and her blue eyes caught sight of the building, her fear eased seeing that there wasn't any sign of any form of an attack. Landing on the outer wall she scanned the place with her ki and found that everyone was in the building.

She fell down from the wall as her fear vanished, the sudden surge of adrenalin disappeared, her body was tired from all that running.  
"(So it was a bluff... smart guy. The next time I meet him I'll make sure to brake a few bones. He might learn from that.)"

--------------------Back in the park---------------------------------------------------

The seven fists gathered where they started the meeting before the little... intrusion. Not one of them dared to speak a word about how could they lose the redheaded girl so easily. Then Odin looked at Loki who already knew what the first wanted to say.  
"Don't worry Odin, I'm already on the case. This girl... and that guy... interests me." His words caught the attention of the rest of the fists. Each one had his or her own intention with this mysterious redhead and the guy.  
"So Odin is there anything else you want to discuss?"  
"No. I believe we earned our rest... for today." With that said the seven youngster went into different ways to prepare for another day.

Thor and Siegfried went the same way, both deep in thought. Soon the silence became nerve wrecking and Thor chose to ask something from his good friend.  
"Sieg, tell me do you have anything in plan with that girl?"  
"Yes. The air around her is like a symphony played in a duet... I must figure it out and make her my source of art! And you Thor is there something you want to ask from her?" Thor got what he wanted to hear but now it was his turn to answer.  
"I want to ask her how did she get so strong... then I'll convert that into my style!" Siegfried started applauding and singing until the two departed.

--------------------Freya's training room-----------------------------------------------

The training room was full of Valkyres training to become strong using various weapons. They feared there leader Freya who looked tired but when they asked she didn't even noticed it and sat down without a word.  
In her head the Second was in the middle of summarizing the redheaded girls movements.  
"(She was merciless. She struck fast and without any sign, then she played with Odin and US!)" The idea that a non weapon user woman could become stronger than her intrigued Freya. Ever since Kisara left her to become strong on her own she felt that if someone could do it then it was her. Now here was a proof that it can happen!  
"I must have her as a Valkyre or get her to train me!"


	4. Part 4

Hello people, I had a little writer block and faced a problem while thinking up the next chapter of The Invade and the Emperor. And somehow I had an idea while reading the Kenichi manga, what if they met the Ranma crew? XD

Who read my previous works know that I like to put Japanese words into the texts so be prepared.

This will be a Histories strongest disciple Kenichi and Ranma crossover, also it continues the Ranma story.

Once again I want to say my thanks to Gelionlegend who beta read the revised chapters.

**I don't own either of the cast of characters, only the plot and my original characters only!**

Timeline:

Ranma ˝ - The end of the manga.

Kenichi - A few years before the start of the manga.

„Writer"

"Hello."Speech

"(Hello.)"Thought

"Mouko Takabisha" attack/ technique

„[U-chans]"signs

„/Hello/"Panda signs

„\Hello\"Telepathic

„//Hello\\"Telephone

Part 4: Foresight

Three days had passed since Ragnarok struck, the students of Furinkan High had already forgotten the attack and were going back to normal, when compared to past events.

Only a few cared about what had happened, Ukyo, Nabiki, Akane and Ranma. These four individuals cared about what had happened for various reasons pride in their art, in their ability to control their environment or gathering information.

The last either of them had heard about the group that had attacked Furinkan High was when Ranma had found and confronted them fighting with two of them. But even after two days of waiting for another attack or retaliation for Ranma's fight with the groups leaders there had been nothing so they gave up waiting.

Everyone but Ranma! For him, a lot of things changed three days ago. He was always looking for someone or something strange and out of the ordinary... well strange might not have been the best word around here.

But for three days straight he was vigilant and ready to defend his school, his friends and his family!

This vigilance showed itself in the form of Saotome Ranma arriving EARLY, NOR was he sleeping in class!

The students and staff all were uneasy thinking that this was a sign of apocalypse but since almost anything can happen around Ranma the fear of him acting strange quickly disappeared... but they all still thought it was creepy.

* * *

Seeing that his vigilance might be for nothing the pigtailed boy went up to the school roof, there he lay letting the wind calm him.

His eyes still locked onto the school gate waiting for intruders. Lowering his guard for the moment Ranma chose to let himself rest after three days of hard work.

But before he could fall asleep he felt someone not far from him.

That someone started coming closer and Ranma quickly jumped to his feet and his eyes caught one of the most dreaded creatures that the pigtailed boy had ever seen!

"Yo Ranma, I hope I didn't disturb you in your sleeping."

"Happosai."

Ranma could see as the old man put his hand behind himself and on instinct the pigtailed boy was ready to get enough space between them.

Happosai found it strange that his heir was on the verge of a breakdown when he arrived.

"What are you doing?"

"I braced myself for the cold water and the groping that you always do whenever we meet!" Ranma was shouting at the old man who shot a look that told the young boy that an image had shattered in him.

"Ranma… I can't believe this, you think of me this way… but if you insist!" Happosai then pulled out a bucket of cold water out of nothing and splashed the raven haired boy who turned into a buxom redhead.

"What do you think you're...!!" The now redhead tried to yell at the old man but she soon felt hands roaming on her bottom and her breasts.

"THEME JIJI!" Ranma punched the old man off her breast and onto the ground where she started to stomp on him till she calmed down.

"So what do you want from me you rotten old creep?" The furious redhead said with as much venom as she could that seemingly didn't have any effect on the old man.

"Let's say I finally think you're ready to advance on." Happosai answered to his stubborn heir while standing up.

"Nani?"

"I know of a place where you could grow EVEN stronger. A... friend of mine opened a dojo where martial arts masters gather."

There was a long silence which was only a minute or two but seemed like an eternity for both Happosai and Ranma.

"Why would I want to go there?" The question surprised the old master and he couldn't believe his ears.

"By any chance do you have a fever or has someone abducted Ranma!?" The old man's head then met Ranma's fist.

"I wasn't abducted and I'm not sick you idiot. It's just that... I can't leave yet."

"I wish I had something to record what you just said. You turned away from an offer to learn new techniques." Happosai's words did shake Ranma a bit as his eyes unfocused for a moment and the old man already knew that his heir just got the hook.

"I don't need new techniques! I'm strong enough to take on anyone!"

Realizing that to rip his heir out of this cesspool of guilt he had to use harsh methods!

"Is that so? Then how come you weren't strong enough to beat those punks?"

"Say that again if you dare!"

"I said... YOU FAILED!" That two word made Ranma lunge at Happosai, who easily threw the young fighter into the concrete ground.

"I can still beat you! MOUKO TAKABISHA!" The golden orb flew towards the old master who swiped it away with his pipe!

"You really need to learn patience my boy." After saying that Happosai took his pipe and tapped it to the ground.

"What was that about?" Just as Ranma asked the concrete tiles blew away in an arc and in a five meter radius around him the tiles also exploded!

In the middle of the concrete powder and dust, the Saotome boy was bruised and tired but more important his head was clear again.

The sudden impact made things easier for the pigtailed boy as his mind set to work on the reasons and facts!

He had failed! He failed his friends because he was cocky and over cautious! He failed those who had ever thought him anything when he lost control!

The old master could see that his student had finally realised what he wanted to say.

"(I have to make sure this never happens again!)" The thoughts went wild in Ranma's head but the train of thought was quickly stopped when Happosai spoke.

"Well I have to go now. You know silky darlings to liberate but after school come into my room if you are prepared to leave."

* * *

After school Ranma went home along with Akane and Nabiki but once they were in the house he quickly ran to the old masters room. When Ranma opened the door he found the old lech... ironing his afternoon loot.

The old man looked at Ranma like he didn't know what to except but the pigtailed boy put aside his anger since this was important! "Where is that place you mentioned?"

"It's not that far from here. Have you ever heard of Koryou Highschool?"

"Isn't that somewhere in Western Nerima? You're telling me that the gathering place is a school!?"

"No my boy, not that far from that school is a dojo, Ryozanpaku." As the old master said the name a lightning bolts appeared behind him.

" (How come I don't even know how to do that lightning technique!?) Ryozapaku?" While Ranma was troubled about the lightning effects, he rarely travelled to the western part of Nerima. The last trip there wasn't a pleasant memory.

"Show me the place! I want to go there now!" As Ranma said that a smile crept onto the old masters face.

"First pack your stuff, if you are going there to train and learn then you won't be coming back here for a long time." After that Happosai went back to cleaning, ironing and categorizing his precious treasures.

Ranma ran to his room and started packing his stuff. While doing so memories washed over him. When he first met the Tendo's, fighting with Kuno, Ryoga's appearance and more recent memories like the fight with Herb and Saffron...

"Ara! Ranma-kun, lunch is almost ready... why are you packing Ranma-kun?" The kind and serene voice of the eldest Tendo daughter echoed in the room as Ranma was brought back into reality. A look into Kasumi's eyes made Ranma feel guilty as he wanted to leave without saying farewell!

The young Saotome was about to explain it but the old master appeared beside Kasumi and spoke before the pigtailed boy could.

"Kasumi I... WE have something important to say. While Ranma prepares his luggage I would like you to gather your family. Meanwhile I'll bring the Saotomes to the living room."

* * *

Ten minutes later both the Tendo and the Saotome family was in the living room waiting for an explanation for the disruption of their daily activities.

Nabiki got impatient and asked the question.

"So let's hear it. Kasumi said that you have something to say."

"Yes I think it is about time." Happosai agreed with her and started into his speech.

"As you all know by now recent events have changed things in our lives. So I would like to include a change as well. I hereby declare that I will take Ranma as my official heir to the Musabetsu Kakutoo Ryu." The room became silent as a cemetery for a moment before Soun and Genma realised the situation!

The two started into a dance of joy as Ranma was the official heir probably the old master would forget about them in a matter of time.

"We are free from the master! We are free from the master! We are free from the master! We are freeeaaaaaah!"

The loud singing and jumping around didn't help much to erase them from the old masters memory but it did earn a bomb to the head for both of them.

"Sometimes I wonder, if that lousy panda made Tendo-san like this." Ranma voiced his thought as the two older women were now twitching on the ground.

The third person to react was Nabiki who seemingly didn't care about it and gave voice to it.

"That's all? The time I wasted here would have been spent better than hearing that you're going away for a trip." The middle Tendo daughter then excused herself and left the room quickly.

"Ara! That means I should pack some food for the trip. I'm sure that it will be good on the road." The always blissful Kasumi then left the room and went to the kitchen and judging from the sounds started preparing a meal.

The only two people who didn't react yet were Nodoka and Akane, while the Saotome matriarch seemed confused and seemingly she was the only one to realize what was going on.

Akane on the other hand had to fight down fits of rage, jealousy as her mind ran to conclusions.

"So you're leaving. I bet you're taking Ukyo or Shampoo with you! This time at least you had the courage to tell us before you leave!" The youngest Tendo was troubled as she held back her tears.

"Akane-chan listen up, this is very important..."Happosai tried to calm the girl down but his voice only caused another outburst.

"How come HE gets to go on a training trip but I never do!? I'm the heir to one side of your school! At least you could give some advice but no! It's always about Ranma!"

Her words reached the old master but he was already prepared for this scenario.

"Akane. Tell me the truth. Would you do what Ranma has done, or what your father has done in the past?"

"What do you mean?"

"This isn't just a weekend training trip. I'm not sure when we will be back actually."

"But what about school? That's important in life!"

"Yes, it is. But to become a martial artist you must push away these thoughts. Education is an important factor in the art but without the proper physical condition, all the knowledge and wisdom is nothing."

"But what about getting a degree and a job?! Without education it..."

"Akane... Ranma, Genma, Soun and I have all given ourselves to martial arts. WE can't live like this. To us knowledge is important but that would mean tying ourselves down."

"But what about..."

"Soun and Genma? It was their choice to settle down and start the next generation of martial artists... how well they do, only time will tell."

"So Ranma chose to..." Akane's voice faded away as tears flooded her eyes.

"Akane... I can't ask you to forgive me. But I want to become strong. I was always told to become the best... and I can't become one if I stay HERE!"

Ranma's words touched his mothers' heart as she calmed down the furious Akane with a hug and kind words. After that she turned to her son and his master.

"Ranma... it wasn't long ago that we met again and as a mother I wish that you would stay." Hearing this Happosai thought that he had lost the debate, since Ranma wouldn't want to harm his mothers feelings.

"BUT also as a mother I want you to be happy, if that comes with this price than I will gladly pay it."

Nodoka's words brought a moment of silence into the room, then Akane stood up went out of the room. Leaving the two Saotomes and the old master in the room.

"Tell me something Nodoka. How does your ideal manly man picture fit this huge change?" Happosai lit his pipe while speaking and waited for a reply from the woman.

"Well you see, while I do understand that Ranma will leave his fiancées and family, this also means that he will realise his dream and to me, to be a man who follows his dream is a true man."

Both Happosai and Ranma lifted one eyebrow at hearing this... something was still left unsaid.

"Well if I had known this I would have started doing this earlier."

"You know Ranma, I do think that a man who knows what to do with a woman is manly but I fell in love with your father because he had dreams and goals."

"(Probably getting rich with martial arts and laying around the house all day...)"Ranma didn't give voice to his thoughts... not wanting to incur any unwanted motherly wrath.

Genma and Soun slowly got their consciousness back and both heard two words that freaked them out: Ranma leaving!

"You can't! Think about Akane-chan! What will happen with you two if you are not here?!" Genma yelled while fighting off the pain that the bomb caused.

"The schools must be joined! You will take Akane with you on the trip!" Soun instantly added his face showed that he wouldn't talk any further about this.

"SOUN! GENMA!"

"Shisho!

"As the grandmaster of the Musabetsu Kakuto Ryuu I command you to break up any pact that concerns my heir!"

"Shisho! You can't! You mustn't!" Genma and Soul yelled in unison forgetting who they were talking to for a moment. Even Nodoka was surprised about this event!

"Let's look at it like a test. If the two of them will still feel something for each other after Ranma and I return... then the Saotome-Tendo pledge is back."

Both the fathers and Nodoka shook from this... but the Saotome matriarch soon realized that this would mean that Ranma could go around being manly with a lot of women.

"Ojisan?" The angelic voice of the eldest Tendo daughter caught the attention of the people in the living room.

"What is it Kasumi?"

"When will be you and Ranma-kun leaving?"

"I did plan to leave today..." Happosai's words stopped as he started sniffing into the air and then had a amorous look on his face.

"Sake."

In the door stood Nabiki, holding three big shopping bags, from her breathing you could easily tell that she had been running.

"I have a better idea Ojisan. How about we hold a party tonight to celebrate Ranma becoming your heir and to cheer for you two and leave tomorrow?" Happosai wanted to refuse Nabiki's idea but the smell coming from the open bottle of sake made him give in.

"Nee-san, bring in the cups and bowls, tonight we party! Obaa-san, could you please watch out for the snacks and drinks while I get Akane?"

"Sure, Nabiki-chan. The men are already thirsty so I'll be tending to them." With that Nodoka took over the bags and Nabiki ran up to her sister's room.

Kasumi came out with cups for all of them and seeing that she had her hands full Ranma went to help her out.

As the cups got to the table, Genma, Soun and Happosai asked Nodoka to fill them which she did happily.

Just before they were about to drink it Happosai remembered something.

"WAIT! We need Ranma here as well!"

Hearing his name Ranma looked out of the kitchen with five bowls in his hands.

"What do you need me for?" Happosai took his cup jumped onto Ranma's shoulder and forced his mouth open.

"Drink!"

* * *

In Akanes room Nabiki had a hard time getting her sister to let her into her room but to get her out of the room seemed even harder.

"Come on Akane. It's the last time we can see Ranma for who knows how long. You should come down to and celebrate."

"Why would I want to see that baka? He will probably get a new girl while he is away."

"So if he does then what life won't stop Akane. Not to mention what if he still feels the same way when he comes back?" This last sentence gave hope to Akane as her eyes once again filled with light and she was ready to go down.

"TEME JIJII!"

"I think we should hurry or we will miss the party!"

* * *

In the living room Ranma felt dizzy from the sudden alcohol consumption.

"What was that for?!"

Genma, Soun and Happosai started laughing loud at the slightly red face of the pigtailed boy. Nodoka and Kasumi found it entertaining but a slight giggle still came from them.

"My boy... I remember when the master accepted me and Soun as his apprentices. Each of us had to drink a whole casket of sake!" With that Genma quickly drank his share and asked for a refill.

"Ah yes... how glorious that day was. That day when the seeds of comradeship were planted!"

Just as Soun finished his remembering the old times Akane and Nabiki came into the room. Kasumi and Nodoka both showed them where they should sit as they took places between the two elder women.

Seeing that it was time Soun stood up and held out his cup

"Well now that everyone is here. As the head of the Tendo clan I would like to say a few words."

Everyone listened to Soun as he once again felt warmness fill him.

"Today, Saotome Ranma has taken an important step on the road to become a master himself. To this I congratulate you!" Ranma felt embarrassed as everyone applauded and a warm, kind feeling filled the room.

"Once I wished I could call you son and hopefully I will be able to call you that in the future."

This caught the attention of Akane and Nabiki but both felt the need to ask later.

"For now, let's enjoy ourselves and make this day a memorable one!" With that he drank his sake and sat down.

Soon the celebration continued with remembering the good times and sharing the tales of adventures they shared together! Seeing that this wouldn't last long Happosai came up with an idea.

"Well... I would like to have the honour to drink with my friends and family." After the second cup the old man tried to pour some more for the pigtailed boy but he refused.

But before Happosai could say anything Genma spoke first.

"Ranma! Don't be a sissy and have a drink!"

"I'm not a sissy!"Ranma instantly yelled back but he quickly got his challenge.

"Then let's have a drinking competition!" Surprisingly it was Nabiki who came up with the idea.

"(How did they get me into this?)" Ranma wasn't sure how did they get him to compete in this drinking game.

The competition was quick as Ranma didn't have the experience his opponents did but he did try to hold on.

After ten minutes Soun and Genma started into their own competition with Genma winning but barely this way he came in second place as Happosai had a pile of bottles under him as he sat there and smoked his pipe.

Out of four two went to lay down and eat something to calm the stomach. Ranma was sitting on the porch trying not to throw up in the meantime.

Seeing that the coast was clear Nabiki looked at Kasumi who nodded, then they looked at Nodoka who also nodded, Akane didn't understand what the three had in mind but when Kasumi pulled out a microphone and somehow got a karaoke machine in the room she already knew what this meant.

"First off Nabiki, and I'll be singing 'Don't make me a shrew!'"

While Nabiki was singing Akane wanted to ask a few questions, one related to the party.

"Obaa-san."

"Yes Akane-chan?"

"What do men find entertaining in drinking?"

"Well... my father once told me that this is a test of endurance and experience. He did also say something about women inventing it to make seducing easier..."

As the karaoke went on Genma and Soun played the judges. After Akane finished singing her eyes caught Ranma still sitting on the porch but now Happosai was beside him.

* * *

After the drinking competition was over and the girls started singing Happosai sat beside his heir.

"How are you hanging in there?"

"Barely... I have to remember never drink again."

"You only have to get used to it. Soon you'll be drinking like a pro."

"You didn't sit here because of that."

"Well I'll be, Ranma learned how to read people." A quick look from the pigtailed boy showed the old man that it might not be the best idea to fool around now.

"You're right. I wanted to ask about you... and Akane."

"What about us?"

"How should I know! You tell me."

A few minutes of silence passed as the two listened to Nodoka's voice who sang a song that was out of character for her, Love Seeker Can't Stop it by Mori Yukonisuke.

The rock and roll did have a positive effect on everyone.

"I can't let her wait for me... I'm sure that she would wait... but I can't let her do that."

"Are you sure that she wouldn't want to wait for you?"

"No... she would but I don't want her to wait if I can't guarantee that we will feel the same."

"You know... it's either that the alcohol is bringing out your emotions... or it actually started your brain up."

"You're lucky I'm too tired to hit you."

* * *

Akane didn't believe her ears. The pigtailed boy's words made her feel warm but sad at the same time. He thought of her enough not to make her wait for him.

"(Why can't that baka understand that I WOULD wait for him...)" Instead of running over there and causing a scene she chose to force her feelings back.

* * *

"Ah! Akane come over here!" The old master invited her over for a little chat then shortly after that he left Ranma alone with Akane.

"So how do you feel about getting one step closer to become a master?"

"I don't feel any different. Well I am happy... but I the idea of leaving really makes me sad."

"Did I hear right that you said you are sad to leave?"

"(Stupid alcohol... can't help but speak even if I don't want to.... not that it's much of a change...)"

The two stayed silent only the merry sounds of the party could be heard. Until Akane chose to break this uncomfortable silence between them.

"Ranma... what am I to you?"

"Nani?"

"You heard me!"

"I... like you... in a way..." Ranma just said that while thinking frantically to keep answer really made Akane feel happy and she feared that she might blush a bit.

"As in love-like or like-like?"

"I don't know..." This wasn't the answer Akane wanted to hear but coming from Ranma... it might as well be a confession.

"How come you don't know the difference?"

"Cause I never loved anybody before! I don't know what I SHOULD feel!" The alcohol messed with Ranma's head as he lost his patience and yelled at Akane who pulled back from the shout.

After a moment of silence Ranma and Akane looked at each other again, their eyes locking onto each other.

"You know... I think we should start it over."

"Yeah. I guess so... Nice to meet you. I'm Tendo Akane the heiress to the Musabetsu Kakuto Tendo ryuu. Let's be friends"

"Nice to meet you. I'm Saotome Ranma, heir to the Musabetsu Kakuto ryuu and the Saotome ryuu... and I would like that very much." Just as he said that there was a sudden lurch in Ranma's head and stomach and he turned away from the youngest Tendo.

"What's wrong Ranma?"Akane quickly moved over to check on him but she didn't realise what was coming.

"Not feeling too good..."

"What do you... hang in there!"

A few minutes later after Ranma stopped vomiting Kasumi went next to him and gave him a cup of water to drink.

Luckily Ranma had run into the garden and didn't do it on the porch. Even from the pond the smell still spread into the house.

Phew I don't know what you ate Ranma-but it didn't agree with that dose of sake." Nabiki said a little drunk herself.

* * *

The next morning was a painful one for everyone. Once everyone was up, Happosai quickly threw together his old medication to cure a hangover.

To make sure it worked the Tendo residents pointed to Ranma as a test subject. Luckily for him it did work and even then his head was still dizzy, every other signs of a hangover vanished.

After a quick healing process Happosai and Ranma said their farewells and left for the training trip.

"So where are we going first? I know you mentioned the name of the place but I forgot."

"The place we are going is a dojo where masters of all sorts gather and its name is Ryouzanpaku. My old friend Furinji Hayato owns it."

"And how far is it?"

"Not that far. I would say that four hours trip if we walk."

"Sounds like a nice place... probably calm as well. Not like Nerima. I bet they don't have problems with gangs like us recently."


	5. Part 5

Well dear readers I had a little brain storm and thought up the next chapter of **Histories Strongest Disciple Ranma?** while I lack ideas for my other fiction **The Invader and The Emperor** (my previous work that is a Ranma/Urusei Yatsura crossover).  
Now for this chapter: about the pairing... I still couldn't think up one... I guess I CAN go with a Ranma/Miu pairing and then do a side story that focuses on Ranma/Shigure... man... will that be a lot of work!  
Well let's cut the ranting and start the chapter shall we?

**DISCLAIMER:  
I don't own either of the cast of characters! Only the plot and my original characters only!**

Timeline:  
Ranma ½ - The end of the manga.  
Kenichi – A few weeks before the start of the manga.

„_**Writer**_"  
"Hello." Speech  
"(Hello.)" Thought  
_"__**Mouko Takabisha**__" _attack/ technique  
_„[U-chans]" _Signs  
„/Hello/" Panda signs  
„\Hello\" Telepathic  
„//Hello\\" Telephone

**Part 2: Greeting Ryouzanpaku style!**

The one known as Saotome Ranma heir to the Musabetsu Kakuto Ryuu followed his Grandmaster Happosai also known as a notorious panty thief. The two were getting farther by the minute from the well known districts and soon the people looked at them with large eyes.  
"(I guess roof hopping isn't that accepted in Nerima as I thought...)" Ranma wondered what would happen if he would suddenly jump down and start walking like a normal person but the thought of arriving latter to his goal over ruled the first idea.  
"What is it Ranma? Your getting farther away, hurry it up or I'll leave you here." The old master started into an evil cackle that irritated the young fighter who increased his speed till he was right next to the old man.  
"Kisama jijii, if you want we can take a break!" Ranma shot back at the cackling Happosai that suddenly become silent. After Happosai pulled out a paper from his shirt and whacked it on Ranma's forehead resulting in the young fighter stumbling for a moment till he could regain his view on the world.  
"What was that for?! What the heck is this?"  
"That is the map to Ryouzanpaku... you had a big mouth so how about a race there?" The old man shot a glance to his young trainee. Since Genma had beaten it into Ranma that refusing a challenge is unmanly, not to mention that such things are prohibited in this style.  
"You're on themae jiji." Ranma then increased his speed leaving the old man behind him before he looked on the map.  
"(Let's see, five houses forward... two corners left then I should see a school...)" Ranma looked around and saw a large building in the distance and steered towards it.  
All the while the denizens looked astonished at the young man that jumped from roof top to roof top and sometimes even running on the wall to reach the higher roof top.  
A police officer who saw the event, resigned later that day with the reason of mental stress getting to him.

"Come on! Come on! Move it! I can't believe this, a teacher can't be late! I MUST show an example to the staff and the students." The bald history teacher felt the need to bang his head on the steering wheel because of the traffic jam. If the traffic would just get back to normal then he would still get there in time. Just as he was about to give gas something appeared before his car! After screaming so loud that everyone could hear it from outside the car while the windows were shut tight, Fukujirou Yasunaga calmed down enough to see what landed before him.  
It was a raven haired boy wearing black Chinese shirt with black pants to go with it.  
He quickly got out of the car the boy looked at him with curiosity.  
"Hey you! You shouldn't run before a car! You could have been run over!" The man known as Fukujirou Yasunaga said strictly to the boy, who didn't really took notice and looked away before the bald man could finish.  
"I'm talking to you! Are you even listenin..." Yasunaga tried to grab onto the boy's arm when suddenly the unknown boy jumped up and landed on the top of a five floor building!  
Not knowing what to do Fukujirou Yasunaga became silent, sat into his car and went to work all the way he was silent.

"Kusottare jiji! That old man dared to laugh at me! It's not my fault the rail BROKE when I landed on it... okay it might be..." The Saotome heir ran like never before trying to catch up to the grandmaster of his school. Happosai was only a little farther ahead of him and to irk Ranma even more the old man spat insults about Ranma's speed and that he should just turn back!  
"(That's it!)" Ranma couldn't take any more of Happosai and his jokes, he let his battle aura out and ran like never before.  
"What's up? Need a break...AH!" Happosai was about to goad the boy a little more but the crimson tinted teal aura that surrounded his apprentice spoke volumes to him that it is a VERY FUCKING good time to stop taunting and concentrate on running!  
For the next minute or so the grandmaster was running for his life as the killing intent just radiated of Ranma! Before long Happosai had to realise that without his own battle aura he doesn't has a chance to run away.  
"(Ranma is already a jump or two away from me, this might work... I hope it does!) _**HAPPO TAIYO KAREN!**_" Ranma was about to dodge the bomb his master threw at him but it exploded right in front of him, instead of the large explosive ones this worked as a flash grenade blinding the pigtailed fighter.  
Seeing that he had breath or two to release his battle aura Happosai tapped into his ki reserves and unleashed his dark purple aura.  
"Been waiting, themae jijii!" Ranma smirked as he rubbed his eyes, trying to regain his eye sight. At this the grandmaster could only smile, his heir just might prove to worth the effort.  
"Come one we don't want to be late do we?" His anger forgotten Ranma followed his master's lead.

The philosopher martial artist also known as Akisame Koetsuji walked into the living room saw something out of place. Normally there was always some snacks in the room but usually it meant that someone was also eating it. When the owner of the dojo walked in Akisame had to satisfy his curiosity.  
"Elder is there something special about today or are we expecting someone to visit?"  
"Well Akisame and old friend of mine informed me that he well be arriving today with his heir."  
"Heir? Do I know this friend of yours?"  
"You might, have you ever heard of Happosai?" At Hayato's last word Akisame didn't answer instantly. He took his time to search through every part of his memory.  
"I have heard it some where... mostly concerning, stealing and molesting but that can't be the same person as your friend." When the elder started laughing the mustachio martial artist felt nervous for a moment about the upcoming events.  
"(Well if that fried is that Happosai... then I wonder about this 'heir'...)"  
Unknown to the two wise martial artist the conversation was overheard, by a stealthy ninja woman and a sneaky Chinese master.  
While Ma Kensei was thinking about how can these guests increase the entertainment around the dojo, the weapon mistress Kousaka Shigure wondered why was that name familiar.

Unknown to the inhabitants of Ryouzanpaku dojo there guest were already at the corner.  
"So jiji... tell me again, exactly WHY can't we just jump OVER the fence?"  
"Well my boy that is a good question. I have got two answers. The first: that would be rude and while normally I would do that without a care in the world. This is an old friend of mine and I don't want to be rude with him."  
"True. I wouldn't want to anger Tofu or anyone else for that matter if I hadn't seen then for a while and by knowing you I would say it WAS a while."  
"Sometimes I really wish that Cologne would have taken you to the Amazon village..." Happosai wasn't too happy with his heir's act, maybe because he reminded him of his younger ages.  
"And sometimes I wish that you would have stayed in your cave." The young Saotome couldn't hold back to frustrate the old man a little more, even if he forgave for all his acts against him he still felt that Happosai deserved at least this much.  
"Here we are Ranma." The grandmaster of the Musabetsu Kakuto Ryuu looked forwards and before them was a huge gate, even on the Phoenix people didn't have a gate this large.  
" That's one door you'll never miss even if drunk... you get it." The heir to the Musabetsu Kakuto Saotome Ryuu spoke to his grand master who held back a laugh but a well knowing smile appeared on his lips.  
"Well what are you waiting for? Open it Ranma."  
"Sure." As the pigtailed fighter was ready to push the gate he found that it barely moved!  
"(Fine... the normal way won't work... I guess then ki is the only way.)" As he was about to start the second round with the gate he was stopped by pat on his leg.  
"This is a test Ranma. I know your strong if you enhance yourself with ki but what are you capable of without it?" Usually a question like this would make Ranma laugh, a martial artist without ki seemed unnatural to him. Yet he understood what the old man wanted of him.  
"Fine I'll do it without ki. It will be easy." Ranma started round two with the door and after a strong push he finnaly opened the door halfway, he could through the crack but his ego told him that he should open it completely.  
"You got some strength in you brat." An unknown voice surprised Ranma. As he turned around he saw a tall man... a tall and very muscular man who had a bag full of... alcohol products in his hand?  
"You live here be chance?" The young man asked the muscle mountain who opened a can of beer and drank it in a matter of moments.  
"Why would that matter to you?" The older male spat out and opened another can of beer.  
"'Cause I will be here to train!" Ranma yelled out and pushed the door completely open this time, his strength multiplied by his anger  
"(The kid's got great potential... it might be fun to spar with him.)" The tall man unknowingly smiled at the kid who started walking towards the front door with such confidence that it radiated of him.  
When Happosai was about to push the door bell, suddenly a key fell into his tiny hands. The old master looked up and saw the tall man drinking his beer to hide a smile.  
"(Tough on the outside, gentle in the inside... this moving muscle of mountain isn't that bad.)"  
"Yo!"  
"Okayry Shio-san! You brought some friends of yours?" To the interest of the two unknown martial artists a VERY buxom blonde girl greeted them, her aura serenity like what Kasumi usually gives off.  
Yet to those who look underneath the underneath could tell that inside this girl was a spitfire, waiting to set lose.  
"I guess you can call them that... the kid is here to train." The man named as Shio pointed at Ranma before walking into another part of the house.  
"I see you are here to train. Well you should talk with my grandfather but for the moment he is waiting for an old friend of his." The blond girl gave a slight bow before showing a hypnotizing smile.  
"LUCKY!" It was maybe a joke made by Fate when suddenly Happosai rocketed towards the buxom blond.  
Said blonde girl took up a stance but before she could have done anything the old man was suddenly smashed to the ground.  
"Themea jijii! It was bad at home but even here you won't change!?" The raven haired boy grabbed the old man who was unconscious from the sudden impact. The grandmaster still wouldn't wake so Ranma started shaking him before slapping him two times.  
"What is this ruckus? Happosai?" An unknown elderly voice boomed in the room and when Ranma looked there he saw another moving muscle mountain with a lot of hair.  
"Been a long time Hayato. I see your taste hasn't changed." Ranma eyed the blond buxom girl who shuddered before quickly went out of the room.  
"Ara... you misunderstand, the girl was my granddaughter." The man Happosai addressed as Hayato broke out into a laughter at his tiny friends eyes with grew four sizes at least.  
"Well THAT was unexpected... and all I have are two fools for disciples and this moron for a heir."  
"Who do YOU call a moron!?" The pigtailed fighter reached for his master's shirt to make sure he can't escape from his punch but was suddenly through the room. Even if he landed on his feet showing a grace shown by felines mostly he still felt angered that not also is he insulted but then HE is the one who has to be put into his place!  
"I see that your heir as you called him is quite a spitfire." The owner of the establishment knew that whit his old friend near he will NEVER get bored.  
"More like a hard headed moronic stallion." The dwarf sized grand master pulled out his pipe and started to smoke but soon found himself planted deep in the floor.  
"I don't care that you are supposed to be the grand master of my school I'll still kick your ass!" Ranma felt nicer knowing that he can still crush the gnome into the floor boards.  
To the confusion of the young Saotome boy Hayato Furinji started laughing then invited them into the house and the two followed him.  
"So what brings you here to my humble home?"  
"To start I would like my heir to collect some knowledge and experience and while being on a trip is fine. I don't think EITHER of us could stomach each other for a long period." Happosai spoke the last words with as many venom one could then took his cup of tea to wet his throat.  
"You got that right!" Ranma put his view as well and received a glare from his master that he returned full heartedly.  
"I see that the two of you are really good friends but to get back on the subject. I see that a training trip wouldn't quite work with him. He could just go on one on his own to explore the world and gain experience to see new styles, to learn new techniques and to meet new people."  
"Hayato the boy has already done the trip that martial artist has to do once at least in his life when he was a little boy."  
"Well than I have to say that the boy is prime material to work with."  
"He is that's for sure. He does have a problem or two but who hasn't?"  
"Exactly! Martial Arts are not only for those who are fit to be one both mentally and physically, if it would I wouldn't have had so much fun opponents."  
While the two elders were having a nice conversation Ranma was bored out of his mind. Listening to the two was keeping him from going insane but he came here to train! Not to have a pleasant conversation with the people who live here!  
When Ranma was about to excuse himself and take a stroll around the building Happosai patted his leg.  
"Hayato if you don't mind I think Ranma would like to look around your home. Not to mention I don't want to bore him. It wouldn't be fun if his brain suddenly turned into a vegetable from being fried out by our talk after all." The perverted grandmaster tried to lure his heir into a trap to attack him but was surprised when Ranma just bowed when Hayato nodded and left the room quietly.  
"(Well that sure wasn't expected... maybe taking him here wasn't such a bad idea.)"

Leaving the two to talk as much as they like Ranma walked around the house, inspecting it all the way.  
Normally he would just wait till someone showed him around but as the owner was preoccupied maybe a tour on his own wasn't that bad.  
He just passed the living room when he felt a delicious smell and the only place where such delicious aroma can come is from a kitchen. The Saotome boy followed the heavenly aroma that led him into a well kept kitchen.  
"(Sugoi. Kasumi would love this place.)" As he looked around the interior design of the kitchen he felt a movement from behind him. As he quickly took two steppes foreword then turned around only to see the confused face of the blond girl.  
"(What was her name again?) Gomennasai I just wanted to look around for a bit since the two elders were having too much fun talking." The first thing that caught Ranma's attention was the girl's eyes. Beautiful blue like the ocean, showing how playful it can be but the Saotome boy also felt that he COULD get a pounding from the girl just how the ocean can be cruel sometimes.  
"Wakatta want me to show you around?" The cursed aqua-transsexual nodded and the blond beauty lead Ranma around the house while trying to stay away from the rest of the inhabitant's rooms.  
When the tour was over the girl lead Ranma back into the living room only to see the two elders laughing there asses off on a story one of them just told.  
"(I have a bad feeling.)"  
"Ranma the timing is perfect. Hayato and I agreed that if the rest of the masters agree then we can stay here to train you." Hearing this Ranma's eyes started to twinkle, he wanted to stay here if that guy was a master here!  
"Could you please call everyone here?" The Invincible Superman asked his heir and continued his story about how he fought two hundred martial artists at once.

After a few minutes everyone was in the living room waiting patiently for whatever the elder called them here.  
"Elder why did you call us here? Haven't your guests arrived yet?" The philosopher martial artist Akisame was curious since it is not every day that Hayato called them together.  
"Oh they did arrive don't worry Akisame. The thing I called you all here is because after a long debate a friend of mine and I agreed that we will train his heir IF everyone accepts of course." Those words shocked the people at Ryouzanpaku.  
"I don't train disciples!" Sakaki exclaimed and drank the rest of his beer, while his words weren't new the rest of the house seemed interested.  
"Well, we can always use some fresh blood around here. Not to mention it might be fun." The master of Chinese Kenpo spoke showing that he had little ulterior motives mostly for his own gain.  
"Apapapa! New friend for Apachai! First disciple I have to train him well!" Before anyone could say anything the Shininkami of Muay Thai dashed from his place into his room and only the noise of packing and throwing could be heard before the giant tan man came back equipped with spare glows and a mats.  
"So that means Apachai would like to train the boy." The elder couldn't say anything else as Apachai started searching under the table and even flipped a few rocks before coming back seemingly disappointed when Hayato told him that the disciple isn't sure yet.  
The mistress of all weapons Köusaka Shigure didn't say a word leaving the decision to the others.  
"Well that means that the decider is Akisame since I can't vote." Every eye stuck onto the Juijitsu master who first went through the options and the outcomes.  
"Elder my decision will count on the disciple. I want to see what kind of person we will teach." Sakaki was about to bang his head on the table, he didn't want to train a kid that probably could barely hold out in a fight. Then again if it was that kid that he met then that might be a different story.  
"As always you are right but first I would like to introduce an old friend of mine who finally accepted my invitation to the Ryouzanpaku dojo." This news perked everyone's interest except Miu who already knew WHO that person was.  
"Would you come in Happosai." At Hayato's words a very short, old man entered the room wearing a ninja getup that resembled Shigure's fighting gear.  
"(That is the old man with the kid. Then the kid IS here! This is getting interesting.)" Sakaki tried to hide his smirk since he knew that the upcoming days WILL be entertaining if not else then sparring with the kid.  
"Everyone this is an old friend of mine who I met when I was still in my youth travelling around the world." All eyes turned to Happosai who then straightened himself while Hayato continued.  
"He is the master of multiple styles and the grand master of a style he created."  
"Which style exactly?" Sakaki was curious, if what is known about the old man is true then he might prove a useful training partner.  
"The Musabetsu Kakuto Ryuu, not many practice it because Happosai won't train just anybody. From what he told me only a handful of people use it. Amongst them is his heir and two of his disciples." When the word Musabetsu Kakuto Ryuu was spoken Shigure grabbed her sword and tried to move farther away without being seen. Ma Kensei was intrigued about the newcomer but felt some kind of a kinship.  
"Where have I heard that name... AAAH! I can't remember!" The hundred dan karate master was furious at himself. He had heard that name somewhere but for the love of Kami he just couldn't remember!  
"Apapapa! You look like Kensei but shorter!" Apachai started laughing followed up by Shigure's silent laughter from the far end of the room.  
"Now that we have met out new team mate let's meet the soon to be disciple." At those words a raven haired boy entered the room. From the way he moved each of the masters could tell that the young man was trained and skilled. Sakaki was showing a shark like smile, if that kid would become his disciple then he would put effort into it and make him the best karateka in the world!  
"This is my heir..." Happosai started and signalled Ranma to sit next to him.  
"Saotome Ranma, heir to the Musabetsu Kakuto Ryu and to the Musabetsu Kakuto Saotome Ryuu." Hearing this earned a smile from Akisame who liked what he saw. The boy was rough on the edges but was skilled, from the way he moved he had experience in fighting most likely.  
"Matta... you just mentioned two schools with almost the same name."  
"While Ranma is the heir to my school he is also the only heir to his families side of my school."  
"I don't understand fully."  
"Well where to start from... ah well it all began when..." The long story about Ranma's adventure began, he didn't spoke about the people who lived around Jusenkyo neither about those who had contact with the cursed pools still the story was entertaining for the people in the room for five and a half hours before it ended.  
When it did end the reactions varied by person. The owner of the land looked amused and a smile adorned his features while Apachai looked sad for the bad things that happened with Ranma. The all time tough guy karate master didn't know what to believe but he knew that even if a morsel of the story is true then he will have to meet that Saotome Genma. Kouetsuji wasn't sure how to react while he saw that what Ranma's father had done seemed the good choice he also felt that going overboard like this isn't a good method... then again some of his inventions are crude AND dangerous but he would NEVER use it one on a child! The Chinese martial arts master seemed intrigued from what the boy said, if he is that good what he claimed in the story then he would have a LOT of fun training him in Chinese Kenpo not to mention if the part about not touching any of his fiancées then he might swindle him out of a little cash with a specific type of pictures!  
The only one who didn't show any reaction was Shigure but while her face was stoic as ever her eyes had a glint of anger and the look she gave Ranma seemed a little softer then she usually gives to anybody, the only two who ever brought this out of her was Miu and Apachai.  
"Well while I can see that you are trained well and the part about you training since you can walk is something I praise you for such devotion is rare today." The elder voiced out his thought, even if his life was harsh the boy turned out pretty good.  
Just as he was about to thank Hayato for his praises Shio opened another can of beer and since the chaos factor was doing overtime, the beer burst out from the can and before Ranma could even say something he was drenched.  
"Kuso!" Except for Happosai everyone has frozen, not a moment ago next to the elder sat a raven haired boy who got splashed by cold beer and suddenly there was a buxom redhead instead of Ranma! Sakaki looked at the can before putting it down and pledged an oath to NEVER drink before, under and after having pork buns for lunch!  
"Apaaaa where Ranma go?" The tall Muay Thai master stood up and looked around before looking at the girl.  
"You look like Ranma a lot." At hearing this Miu took a closer look as well. The girl COULDBE Ranma's twin! Except for the red hair and the light blue eyes... and that she is a girl and not a boy. But there was something not right here...  
"Sweetto!"  
"AAAH! GET OFF THEMAE JIJII!" The buxom redhead grabbed the old man by his bald head, ripped him off her chest and smashed him into the floor once before punting him out the door.  
After getting rid of the grand master of her school Ranma was suddenly surrounded.  
"Who are you and where is the boy?" Shio wasn't sure what to say so he gave voice to his first thoughts with as much violence in it as he can. Before the redhead could say a word master Ma was already taking pictures of her which the mysterious girl didn't appreciate too much from the looks she gave.  
"You... intruded... our home." Shigure was holding her blade ready to strike at the first funny move the girl did.  
"There must be a logical explanation. Now tell us how did you get in here?" Akisame violated the girls private space and used some of his ki to enhance his presence to intimidate the intruding redhead.  
"I AM Ranma!" The girl said every syllable as loud and clear as she could but the result was a curious look from the masters.  
"Ranma is a young man not a young woman." The philosopher martial arts master felt a headache coming in any second but he still couldn't tell WHAT will cause it.  
"Jusenkyo." Happosai's voice came from behind them and when they turned to the shrivelled up old man neither knew what he was speaking of.  
"What is that?"  
"It was something neither I nor Ranma wished to tell you, it's not an easy thing to talk about." The grand master of the Musabetsu Kakuto Ryuu then went next to the redhead and lead her out of the circle and pulled out a thermos out of nothing.  
"Don't blink." With that Happosai let the content of the thermos drench the redhead and before them the redhead turned into a raven haired boy!  
Sakaki fell unconscious followed by Miu who couldn't handle the information. Shigure just blinked and tried to find a logical answer. While she might not be the most educated person she knew that people don't change gender when splashed by water!  
Akisame found out the source of the headache he felt coming in the form of the new inhabitants. The three who weren't shocked by this little 'show' was the Furinji elder, the Chinese martial arts master Ma Kensei and Apachai who didn't understood what was going on.  
"Could you tell us about this 'Pools of Sorrow'?" Hayato had heard of a place called Jusenkyo when he was in China with Miu a long time ago but he dismissed the place since they were in a hurry.  
"It is a cursed training ground in a valley somewhere in China. The pools that can be found there curses who ever falls into one to shift form to whatever drowned in the pool first." The answer came surprisingly from Ma Kensei and not from Happosai or Ranma who looked at the bald Chinamen with interest.  
"You have been there?"  
"No. It was just a rumour between martial artist, they also spoke of three nations that lived in the valley and who ever encounters them never returns."  
"Those would the Joketsuzoku, the Musk and the Phoenix people." Ranma added this information and Ma Kensei was shocked that the boy knew them.  
"You met with them?"  
"I didn't only meet with them but I also fought the leaders and came out as the victor." Hearing this from the mouth of the young man Ma Kensei saw him in a completely new light.  
A few hours passed and Miu and Shio were laying on the ground both tucked in so they wouldn't catch a cold. The Saotome boy agreed that he will tell his ENTIRE story but they will wait for everyone to wake up.  
"I shouldn't have drunk that last beer. I dreamed that a boy turned into a girl with a splash of water and..." The karateka woke up first rubbing his head but when he saw Ranma he started rubbing his eyes to make sure he saw correctly.  
"So it WASN'T a dream..."  
"Nope."  
"I think I DO need that beer." Before Shio could stand up he already found a can presented to him by said pigtailed boy.  
"Can someone explain what is going on?" After finishing his sentence Sakaki pooped the can open and in a few moments later it was empty.  
"Once blonde is up." The blonde remark was caught by Hayato who usually would just laugh it off or wouldn't even care but it was the way the boy said it that made him a little edgy.  
"While we wait for Miu-chan to wake up you might as well show us what you are capable of." Hayato knew what the boy can do from what he heard from Happosai but the rest of the masters could only speculate.  
"Sounds good, I might as well test the kid!" Shio was up to the task, his body COULD use the strain that a friendly fight can do.  
"Fine." Ranma had his trademark smirk but he knew that in this fight he NEEDS to be careful, these people were master fighters and most likely knew a few tricks that he might not be able to counter.  
"Well then let's go to the dojo." Akisame spoke quickly before the two fighters could jumped at each other not that he would mind but that would disturb the unconscious blond girl.

When Ranma entered the dojo he thought it would be the usual like everywhere else. The usual trainee signs on the wall, some ornaments mostly about victories in tournaments or such. What he saw was a pleasant disappointment. There was only one sign that had the name of the dojo on it, instead of ornaments the room was full of weapons that from the looks of it were real and looked after from how the edge of the blade shined.  
"(Note to self, don't piss off who ever OWN these weapons!)" Ranma's steps slowed down for a moment and his hand went to his throat to make sure it was still intact.  
"I hope you are not having second thoughts!" Shio was already set and go to a friendly fight, even if has to hold back against the kid since killing him wouldn't look good now would it?  
"Me? Never, let's get a countdown then let's rock!" Ranma's choice of words appealed to the masters and all of them had to hide a smile that crept onto there faces.  
The two fighters waited for minutes staring at each other speculating the first attack until both realised that there was NO countdown yet!  
"What's taking so long?!" The karateka was getting angry at the rest of the house inhabitants who were huddled together whispering something. Before long Hayato looked at the two with a neutral expression.  
"We can't choose which game we should use to determine who will do the counting..." Hearing this Sakaki and Ranma both face faulted while the Furinji elder started his trademark laugh.  
After a five minute delay the five masters started there duel of Jan-Ken-Pon.  
"Jan-Ken-Pon!"  
Akisame fell out first leaving Shigure, Hayato, Apachai and Ma in the running.  
"Jan-Ken-Pon!"  
Another round went down this time it was the Chinese master who fell out. The three left had a serious expression while the two combatants went to grab a drink.  
In round four, the winner was the Furinji elder beating both Apachai and the Kousaka heir!  
"I won! Let's start the countdown!" Hayato was ready to see the match between the two fighters who seemed to have a very nice conversation while they were doing a very important task!  
"... and then I had to face of the kendo fool of the school, the soon to be dinner cursed china boy and if memory serves the FATHER of the kendo fool!" Ranma was quite cheerful as he retold an event from his past.  
"Cheer up kid, I remember when I was in a bar having a date and suddenly some of my rivals chose the moment to challenge me. That girl hasn't spoken to me since then!" Shio was drinking his beer and burst into a laugh remembering the expressions of his rivals when they saw he was with a women.  
"Tell me about it! Heck I can't get close to ANY girl thanks to my fiancée brigade!" Ranma only shook his head at the memories of EVERY date he had and how it ALL ended. Shio was about to say something when he felt like they forgotten something.  
"Oh, you finished already?"

After the two fighters stood in front of each other eager to start the match, Hayato started the countdown loudly.  
"Ikusa!" At hearing that word the two fighters dashed towards each other, Sakaki started with his favourite move, a right straight punch to the chest area. Thanks to the training in the past Ranma easily slid out of the way and had the chance to attack. Since his school specializes in aerial attacks the pigtailed martial artist started with an aerial spin kick that Sakaki easily evaded.  
"(Flashy movement but I can see that it works for him.)" The tall fighter analyzed his young opponent's movement and if possible find a way to counter the upcoming attacks.  
Sakaki readied himself for a sweep kick but instead of the sweep kick his opponent went low only to stand up and strike with an upwards split kick. Ranma's heel met air as his tall opponent chose to move back and start an attack.  
"(I don't understand... the sweep kick was the most logical movement from the stance and the scenario...)" Stepping forward Sakaki made a fake kick high kick and instead did a kick to the side. While it did connect the damage wasn't too noticeable, since Ranma moved with the hit at only the impact damaged him.  
"(He is strong, stronger than Ryoga and Herb together! His speed is isn't bad as well but his skill is still a mystery from what he had shown.)" Ranma was excited about his opponent's abilities were far higher from his usual daily fights in Nerima.  
When both struck with a straight left there knuckles met and the two started exchanging blows at an increasing speed.  
"It's been a long time since I had seen Sakaki so cheerful. I think the last time was when we went to that festival and the drinks were free." Akisame seemed happy that his friend and co trainer is in such high spirit let's hope that this high spirit won't cause any problems.  
"Quite so, maybe this little trainee is what we needed around here." Kensei was preparing his camera for the end of the fight. Who knows if this kid still has some tricks up his sleeve then he just might give Shio a beating before he loses.  
The two fighters were still duking it out trying to find an opening they can exploit. The problem was that both made openings to lure the opponent into a trap. The fights, was a fight of countering rather than fighting.  
"(Come on... when will this guy break!? I'm getting bored!)" Both fighters were having the same thought as Sakaki guarded his side while attacked with his leg and Ranma parried the older man's leg while trying to make his fist connect with Shio. While the two were still fighting the door to the dojo opened and revealed the buxom blond Furinji heir.  
"Ah Miu. You woke up I see. Good. Why don't you sit down and enjoy the show." The bold Chinese master patted the ground next to him and Miu sat down all the while watching where the man hands were.  
A few minutes of probing Sakaki lost his patience and attacked with a forward step full body punch. Believing that this too was a fake Ranma didn't dodge instead he concentrated to unleash his kick that he aimed at karateka's abdomen. The pigtailed fighter was quite surprised when the punch sent him stumbling backwards and only in the last moment did he roll backwards to evade a roundhouse kick. Miu was fascinated by the show of skill and ability, the masters too were interested more and more in the boy by every passing moment.  
"Seeing this show of art is spectacular... even if both are holding back." The silence was broken by Happosai who felt proud at his heir and this Sakaki fellow. Not many could hold back such strength he had while without stopping fight an opponent of high calibre. While the old panty thief smiled at the two young fighters the rest of the masters and even Shio who caught a little of what Happosai said became curious.  
"What do you mean by both holding back?" Even the elder of Ryouzanpaku was intrigued by his old friend's words. He knew that Sakaki held back but that even the boy held back was new.  
"When you look closely the battle was between two karateka while Ranma knows a lot more styles and he barely used any other movements." Happosai sneered at his heir who barely dodged a kick before landing behind his opponent.  
"Bakayaro JIJII!" With yelling out loud like that Ranma lost his chance to surprise his opponent not that he really could but he still felt like he had a slight chance.  
When Ranma's arm was caught and yanked into a throw the young fighter tried to coordinate his body so he will land on his feet and to retaliate that moment.  
When his other hand was caught as well by Shio, each struggling to get free but the vice like grip didn't weakened even for a moment!  
"Oy, kid, you stop holding back and in return I won't either." The words shocked the audience and Ranma as well. While Ranma wasn't so sure that he could survive a full power hit from this guy... not that he wouldn't try.  
Seeing that he can't get anywhere with his current power he had to accept Shio's idea. They separated and jumped to the two sides of the room.  
Sakaki let some of his power free and already it gave him a killing aura that made Ranma fight down a tremble.  
"(Okay, you already faced an aura like this... not to this proportion but I CAN deal with this.)" When Ranma calmed down a moment later from the looks of it Sakaki was waiting for something similar.  
What he got was something even HE didn't expected, around Ranma a blue aura appeared that engulfed his whole body. Even the audience except Happosai couldn't hold back the surprise or shock they had.  
"Since when did Ranma learn how to use a full battle aura?!" Hayato was curious about this, while he himself can erect one he never really did because his body's limits were just about enough for anything.  
"Nearly two years, if I don't count the previous time when he couldn't do it on whim." Happosai's answer shocked everyone but this information made Shio smirk.  
"(I wonder if he can teach me how to do that?)" Miu who was an accomplished martial artist knew that if she enhanced her body with ki then the limits would grow but she never actually learned how to use it on one part of her body instead of her whole body.  
The battle aura was FAR out of her league until she couldn't learn HOW to use it like this boy.  
"Surprised? I haven't even started yet!" Ranma announced an shrank his ki onto his body to act like a second skin, barely visible to the naked eye but someone who learned how to sense ki can easily see it.  
With his body 'armour' in place Ranma pushed the rest of his ki into his body, his speed increasing to an inhuman level.  
Sakaki had barely had enough time to block the barrage of attacks that came towards his upper body before he realised that those were just to distract him of the REAL target!  
His back was full open because he had to guard his front from the powerful assault. As he was about to turn around Ranma let go of another assault this time his opponent didn't had time to move away. Hundred of hits landed on the muscle mountain karateka's back and side as he turned around to strike back. Ranma was too deep into attacking while ignoring the pain that built up in his knuckles to catch the kick that found his chin and from the hit he flew to the other side of the room and rolled on the ground before he was stopped by the wall.  
Sakaki was pulled back into reality when he saw his opponent wasn't standing up. To ease his guilt Akisame and Ma ran over there and after a moment they both agreed that the boy is only unconscious.  
"Don't worry yourself Shio, that boy is strong." Hayato wasn't so sure of what he just said but to ease his friend's guilt he listened to Happosai who wasn't even surprised.

When Ranma woke up he found himself in a familiar room but he wasn't sure until he remembered that he wasn't at the Tendo house anymore. Where ever he was the pillow under his head was comfortable and warm...  
"I see you have woken up." A beautiful voice spoke to Ranma who then saw that what his head was on wasn't a pillow but the blond girl's lap!  
The pigtailed boy almost instantly tried to sit up but he was pulled back.  
"Matta, if you move so fast after becoming unconscious you might harm yourself!" While the blond girl spoke Ranma's instincts that have developed at the Tendo home activated. He quickly moved away and was on the lookout for a mallet or a punch that was aimed at him!  
Miu seeing that the boy was confused at something smiled when he looked and blushed!  
"I see you are well now."Ranma felt embarrassed that he didn't know how to explain his reaction. When he saw the blond girl smile and laugh a little he felt something similar to what he felt when he met Akane for the first time. The pigtailed boy wanted to thank her kindness but then realised that he was missing something important.  
"Now that I think about it I don't even know your name."  
"Miu, Furinji Miu." The blond girl introduced herself and seemed shy about telling her name, seeing this Ranma felt encouraged about starting a friendship with Miu.  
"Ranma, Saotome Ranma. Want to be friends?" Those last four words opened a new world before Miu who smiled like she never did before.  
"Yes. I'd love to!" The blond girl's spirit sky rocketed from those words, it might not mean so much to a normal girl but to her it was one of the few cherished words she cared about. Like her the pigtailed boy was also smiling believing that this might be the start of something good.  
The two young martial artists weren't aware of the watchful eyes of the elders who were pleased by this turn of event.

Author's notes:  
Well the new chapter is up and I'm quite pleased with this one... even if I felt like I should write something more to it. No matter, I'm still writing the new chapter to **The Invader and the emperor** which by how it seems isn't a good fic, since not many read it but to those who still wait for the next chapter I promise that I'll start moving the plot further now that I had a firm background story and character development in the last chapters.  
About this fiction I don't know when I will update next time, most likely around when the next chapter is done with the other fic. Let's end this here before I write a miniature episode.  
Before I forget thank you for the reviews I'm very grateful for them.

Translations:

Happo Taiyo Karen! - Happo Solar Burst!(I gave Happosai this attack, after all who knows what he can stuff into his little bombs. :D)Sweetto – Sweet (Happy always says this in the anime and I couldn't stop myself from writing this.)  
Matta- wait/stop kawaiikune - uncute Kawaii - cute  
bakayaro—bastard shimata--damn  
kuso--sh*t/*uck kusotare--*ucker/*sshole  
Temae - you, I, we... (a rude form of saying these)Jiji/Jijii - old man and phrases of it  
kisama – you (a vulgar way to say it.)Nani - what?  
Okayri – Welcome home/backIttai? – Really?  
Sugoi - ******terrible, dreadful, terrific, amazing, greatgomennasai – excuse me; I beg for your pardon...  
wakatta – understood, I understandKami – God  
Shininkami – Death Godkunoichi – female ninja  
********Ore - I (ego), ********can be a boastful first-person pronounIkusa - fight**


	6. Part 6

While we are waiting for the new Kenichi chapters to be translated I will try to make the waiting a little less boring with a new chapter of my own. :) Sorry about the delay but I had to study for the finals and for a month till the rest of the finals start I have the power to update.:)  
By the way since my pre-reader, The Moon Princess can't be reached neither by email nor by her fanfiction account I'm in the middle of looking for a new pre-reader! Any sacrifi... volunteer for the work? :P

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own either of the cast of characters, only the plot and my original characters only!**

Timeline:  
Ranma ½ - The end of the manga.  
Kenichi – A weeks before the start of the manga.

„_**Writer**_"  
"Hello."Speech  
"(Hello.)"Thought  
_"__**Mouko Takabisha**__" _attack/ technique  
_„[U-chans]"_signs  
„/Hello/"Panda signs  
„\Hello\"Telepathic  
„//Hello\\"Telephone

Part 3: New school a new start?

The life at Ryouzanpaku was calm, it had a pace or a routine call it whatever you would like to. The mornings started whit Hayato waking up first, a quick morning exercise with Sakaki who was up and ready early in the morning after that a short conversation with his co-masters while Akisame prepared tea. Today however this was quickly disturbed when even the owner of Ryouzanpaku was woken up by the noises from outside!  
"...faster!.. Is that your best?!... Watch your foot!" A familiar voice caught the tall man's attention but while to him it was a 'song of the past' the rest of the house was either still half asleep or was up and slightly angry for the morning wake up call!  
"Would you SHUT UP jijii!?" When the residents of the house realized just who were making the morning rumble they forgot the anger when they witnessed the beauty of the movements and the evidence of joy when master and student sparred. Usually such events meant that both sides focused too much to even THINK about enjoying the fight but these two were fighting for the sheer joy of it!  
When Happosai and Ranma clashed the air seemed to ripple around there bodies, the ki infused air felt heavier then it is usually. To the masters it didn't mean any problem since they didn't feel any differenc but Miu who didn't have an advanced ki control yet felt slightly weaker.  
"_**Happo Dai Karen!**_" The ki infused bomb flew towards Ranma who reacted in the last second and kicked the bomb straight into the sky were the bomb detonated!  
"If that would have exploded near Ranma..." Akisame's voice was trembling slightly but luckily for his reputation no one seemed to notice it.  
"...then he would have been surely hospitalized at best!" Kensei finished and both him and Akisame was as shocked as everybody else.  
"Is he trying to kill him or what!?" Shio was straight out furious but he didn't want to lash out on the new master yet... not until everybody else agrees with him. When he saw Shigure's hand turning white from the force she was gripping her sword he felt eased that he WASN'T the only one who felt this way!  
"Nice one jijii but you are NOT the only one!" Hearing this coming from the pigtailed youth Happosai let out his purple miasmic aura to match his heir's blue. Suddenly Ranma jumped upwards and came down with a ground shaking kick that made a crater in the yard but he didn't stop there, when Happosai evaded the kick his body moved forward and the old man was already in point blank range.  
Ranma let his ki flow into his arms and his arms blurred as Happosai struggled to dodge or minimize the damage!  
"Elder do by any chance you know just HOW is the kid doing that? He did the same thing against me in our fight yesterday and I'm still not sure how he learned such stuff!" While normally the fierce karate master could instantly recognize a technique if he gets enough information about it this one was still a mystery.  
"From the looks of it this technique is an intense speed training... but normally such speed can't be reached with just that."  
"It looks familiar to on of my speed training techniques... but mine isn't utilizing ki this way." Kensei spoke out still looking at his new disciple, it must have been either a close to impossible training or the boy was a master at using his ki.  
"They are finishing...it." Shigure whispered as she saw Ranma dashing towards Happosai who once again summoned up his purple aura. Seeing this, the pigtailed fighter evaded the first attack that would have easily pushed him backwards and would have left him open for an assault.  
Happosai who was surprised when Ranma suddenly spun around his axel and evaded his punch only to land behind him, the old man lashed out with his pipe only to hit air.  
"_**Mouko Takabisha!**_" Hearing the so well known words Happosai prepared to dodge the incoming blast where ever it came from. When he felt the incoming orb he jumped as high as he could and saw the orb exploding where he stood a moment ago.  
"(Ranma is getting stronger by every fight... now where is he?)" As the old master was seemingly flying, he quickly tried to find his heir when he saw that something was blocking the Sun!  
"TAKE THIS!" Before the old man could have moved Ranma crashed into him from above the two plummeting towards the ground at an alarming rate.  
"Five hundred yen on that they will separate before they crash!" The Chinese master held out his hat and put his five hundred yen in it as he waited for the other wagers.  
"I'll hold and raise it by two hundred that they won't crash!" Koetsuji started searching in his shirt for his wallet and the money soon started piling up.  
"Hold it and raise it by a hundred that they WON'T separate!" Sakaki was in a mood for a quick gamble as he threw in his eight hundred yen. Seeing the others in such a cheerful mood Hayato pulled out his wallet also and raised the award by two hundred yen.  
What really got everyone surprised was when Shigure pulled out one thousand two hundred yen."Two hundred that they won't separate and they won't... crash." At the side line Apachai was confused for a moment before he ran to his room for his secret stash. Miu in the other hand didn't know what to think, the day had barely started and the new inmates already lightened up the mood even if she didn't like the idea with gambling. Her eyes were racing between the pigtailed boy and the small master as the two exchanged blows in mid air while plummeting towards the ground.

As the two combatants were descending they heard a familiar voice and both felt a wave of ki coming towards them. A green ki orb sailed towards them Ranma smacked it away only to be thrown away by Happosai. As Ranma looked towards his master he saw an object in the small man's hand that he didn't want to see for a LONG time: an umbrella! Just like the one that Ryoga is always carrying around. When the pigtailed boy landed he saw his eternal rival standing on the wall.  
"Saotome! You dared to leave Akane-san alone! How dare you play around with that old pervert when Akane-san could be in danger?!" Ryoga was yelling and pointing at them to emphasize his meaning. Before the fanged boy could continue he was stopped by an incoming brick. He dodged by reflex and turned towards Ranma who already had a few more bricks piled up next to him.  
"Why the hell did you throw that!?" Ryoga couldn't understand the meaning of this action or that where did Ranma get those building materials in a matter of moments.  
"I was wondering if this would shut you up but I guess I was wrong." The Saotome heir seemed disappointed then let the brick fall from his hand to the ground. Ryoga was red from anger first he had to find Ranma because Akane wasn't the usual without him! Now that he found him Ranma doesn't seem to be in a hurry back!  
On the sidelines the inhabitants of Ryouzanpaku watched the new comer arguing with the new disciple. While they did hear Ranma's version first hearing it another time from the other side never hurts does it?  
"... and now that I found you I will bring you back even if it means I have to gag and tie you up!" Ryoga was angrier then he usually is, mostly because from the looks of it his eternal rival didn't even care about what he just said!  
"Look Ryoga, I DON'T care what you want and could you stop trying to make me the bad guy like every time you try to blame me for something! By the way I thought that YOU would be the first person to do a dance of joy that I left Nerima!" Ranma spat out the last sentence laced with suspicion concerning the lost boy.  
"Yeah... but you know that I can't stay around a place for long..." Ryoga was about to blow up, Ranma was taunting him when he KNEW that he CAN'T stay in a place for long!  
The spectators didn't really understand why did this young fighter suddenly intruded the dojo and attacked there disciple but from the looks of it an entertaining fights is about to start. Miu wasn't sure if she should intervene before something bad happened but from the looks of it her help wouldn't be needed.  
"... how about this Ryoga let's fight, if I win you leave me alone and if you win I will go back to the Tendo dojo." The offer was tempting and Ryoga couldn't believe that Ranma actually made this gamble. Not that he minded it, all he had to do was to beat Ranma into the ground and then he can take him back to the dojo and everything would be back to normal.  
"Fine, let's get it on!" Ryoga yelled out and threw his backpack at the outer wall that had a big spider web like crack on it after the backpack impacted with it.  
The two took up the starting forms, Ryoga's was an offensive one that had plenty of openings but with his endurance it didn't mean much. Then again against Ranma who took every opportunity to beat him he had to watch out for said openings. Ranma quickly took up his stance that emphasized speed rather.  
"(The good old dodge till he's too blind to aim always works.)" Ranma smirked as Ryoga took the bait and dashed towards him with his usual concrete shattering hits. Dodging in the last second so that Ryoga couldn't follow up with another attack always worked and by the rate they were going at it Ranma started landing hits while dodging.

To the spectators they could only see Ryoga slowing for a moment before he continued and increased his speed, to that Ranma replied by speeding up also.  
"Wow, those two are really something." Sakaki was amazed by the two young fighters, he could beat them easily but they were very close to reaching master level.  
"You said it. Could you pass the popcorn Akisame?" Kensei was amazed at the grace the new disciple showed, while this Ryoga boy acted more like a juggernaut not that he minded but the Chinese master preferred using the enemies strength against them.  
"I agree but I do have a feeling they are just warming up. Here you go. Anyone would like some tea?" The mustachio man passed the popcorn to his Chinese friend and started making some green tea.  
"Apachai would like and bandana boy much like Apachai. He two go and destroy." The Death God of Mua Thai grabbed a cup and drank from it as he analyzed the two fighter's style.  
"That boy is also a... weapon user." The busty kunoichi could easily tell by the way Ryoga used a hand slice that almost connected with Ranma but instead of it the yard now had a medium sized slash mark in it.  
"Hohoho! This boy really knows how to pick his rivals. Such fire is rare these days." Hayato felt proud at the new addition to his home, okay the boy did have some short comings but those weren't that bad.  
"Now only he would act more like the heir to the Musabetsu Kakuto Ryuu and I would be pleased." Happosai sat next to Akisame who almost instantly made a cup of tea for the old man.

As Ranma was still dodging and sneaking in hits he dropped his speed unconsciously and Ryoga got to close. Close enough to almost land a decisive blow, had Ranma not dodged the last second Ryoga's sudden heel kick the pigtailed boy would mostly be down for the count.

Before the lost boy could have continued with a haymaker Ranma stepped in and did a double palm strike that knocked the air out of Ryoga long enough for Ranma to make a distance between them.

"(Not good, usually Ryoga is already in a near uncontrollable rage but now he still retained some of his control. This is getting better and better.)" Ranma smirked as he started enjoying the fight, Ryoga didn't understood why Ranma was acting like that but he'd better not think that this fights is over with this!

Collecting the depressed energy in himself, the lost boy moved in melee range with his enemy then to the surprise of the pigtailed boy Ryoga kneeled down and yelled."_**Shishi Hokoudan!**_" A green orb erupted from his hand and connected with Ranma's abdomen blowing him backwards, doing plenty of damage to boot. Standing up was a pain in the ass or in the stomach to be precise, even breathing hurt as the burnd skin stretched.

"Well if that is how you want to play then by me guest Ryoga!" Ranma said as he ripped off his shirt and let his aura explode. For a few moments the fanged boy was startled by the killing intent that radiated off his arch enemy. Doing the only logical thing Ryoga let off with a yell and his battle aura flared up and the two started into a staring contest waiting for a moment when the opponent showed a moment of hesitation.

Miu and the residential masters whistled at the sight, it was a rare sight to see two people who were this skilled at such a young age.  
"I don't know what did they go through but it must have been hard for them to reach this level. I might even assume that there training was FAR harder then what you put Miu through." Sakaki couldn't hold that in himself even if Hayato looked darker at him for a moment but then the old man started nodding.

"Well it is hard for me to say but I have to say it. Considering what I had put Miu through is nothing compared to them... at least from what I gathered from Ranma's story. This Ryoga boy went through the same hardships most likely." Hayato wasn't sure if that was a problem, comparing the two trainings his was FAR more human and caring then what Ranma had.

While Miu never really had time to learn how to gain friends because a friend would mean a connection with a place and that would have had an emotional drawback on the girl. While Ranma didn't really learned how to make friends he DID gained some, those friends either turned into enemies or become problems later in his life thanks to his father. Speaking about the boy Ranma was in a problematic situation.

The two powerful martial artists clashed, neither giving an inch as they traded blows. The Hibiki boy had the advantage because of his monstrous stamina and durability but that alone didn't earn him the victory. While in such a close range doing flashy movements were out, this meant the old beat up the opponent was the only option. Ryoga first tried with a straight punch that was easily dodged by Ranma even at this range.

Ryoga's fist met air and was right behind Ranma's back as the boy twisted out of the way and attacked with a spinning elbow aimed at Ryoga's face even he would feel that! Instead of bearing it like he usually does Ryoga moved his body so he was out of range for the attack before Ranma could have retreated from the elbow move Ryoga used a side kick that landed on Ranma's back.

Earning a loud grunt from Ranma the fanged boy felt superior. Instead of crumbling to the ground Ranma took a only a step forward that followed up a spinning sweep. The fanged boy was caught with his guard down as he lost his balance and he stumbled towards Ranma who was already in the process of his the next attack, he used his superior speed to move under Ryoga and do a rising uppercut that slammed into the fanged boy's abdomen pushing out the air from his lungs. What Ranma didn't anticipate was that Ryoga wouldn't be unconscious from that alone, he grabbed the pigtailed boy's arm and throw him into the air.

The close quarter fight was over and it turned into a ki struggle. When they clashed again the speed they used was astonishing. Seeing this level of dedication and skill brought tear to the eye of the masters. The two young fighters were using ki enhanced melee attacks while the battle aura further enhanced defence, endurance and speed.

When Ranma was descending from the air he quickly lashed out with a kick that was blocked by Ryoga but this gave the pigtailed boy a chance to continue his attack. Before he landed he aimed a backhand at Ryoga's face with his right but his arm was caught by his target and Ryoga was ready to retaliate with his left only to be caught by the young Saotome.

"Give up Ranma you CAN'T win this time!" Ryoga was sure of his victory, his still had control over his rage and his depression aura earned him an edge over Ranma, the heavy air around him made breathing harder, straining the muscles in Ranma's chest. While the confidence aura helped out a little it wasn't enough against someone who mastered the Shishi Hokoudan. "Do you think I would have gotten THIS far if I would EVER give up!?" With that Ranma increased his ki output straining his reserves and muscles as he started pushing back the depression aura and tightening his grip on Ryoga's arm earning a low grunt.

The struggle quickly ended when Ryoga tightened his grip, Ranma had to get out of the situation or he would lose. He jumped up and planted his feet deep into Ryoga's stomach. Letting Ranma go Ryoga stumbled back but he didn't give up yet. Both Ranma and Ryoga were tired now that showed when the battle auras disappeared. Ryoga lashed out using his momentum and landed a hit straight at Ranma's chin, the impact threw the boy backwards. The Saotome boy reduced some of the damage by moving with the hit but he was still dizzy.  
"(Okay... I HAVE to end it NOW!)" As Ryoga was advancing Ranma strained himself to use the Soul of Ice technique.

"You know Ryoga, this was fun but now this is the end. When this is over I will drag you back to the Tendo house and tell everyone how you lost. Not that it would be new. After all the only two who couldn't see what a looser you are is Akari and Akane who are both too thick to see it! " These words sent Ryoga into a frenzied state and he dashed forward attacking Ranma with every strength he got left. In his berserker state he didn't take notice when he was drawn into a spiral. When Ranma stopped Ryoga felt victorious, he WILL pulp Ranma first before he will drag him back on the longest route he could find preferably where the roads had bumps where he could smash Ranma once or twice... on EVERY bump! Suddenly a shiver went through Ryoga's spine when he saw the emotionless smile on Ranma's face.  
"Sayonara Ryoga! _**Hiryuu Shoten Ha**_!" Ranma did an uppercut and the air blew upwards pulling Ryoga into the tornado.

"OH CRAP! QUICKLY GRAB ONTO SOMETHING!"The masters were all grabbing into something that would be hard to be sucked up by the tornado.  
The only one who couldn't find a good spot was Miu, she grabbed onto the wooden column when the tornado was already pulling her towards it. Her arms gave up after a fierce struggle.  
"MIU!" Hayato saw his only heir being swallowed by the tornado. He turned towards Happosai who was grabbing onto his leg.  
"What have Ranma did!?"  
"He used an ancient Amazon technique! Don't worry it's only fatal if Ryoga tries to fight it!" Even though he knew that Ryoga had been a victim of this attack in the past, he wasn't sure if in a berserker state he wouldn't try to fight it!

Inside the tornado Ranma was on the verge of consciousness, his ki reserve was at it's lowest, he knew that he just endangered his own life but either that or he would have to go back to the Tendo dojo losing this chance to train further.  
He was about to fall to onto his knees when he heard the elder yelling and a scream following it. He looked up and saw Miu inside the wind trying to fight the torrent of air!  
"(No! If she fights it, it will only become stronger!)" He tried to speak but his voice was swallowed up by the tornado, he did what he only done a few times. He jumped into the torrent and tried to reach Miu!

As the Tornado lifted, everyone was shocked when there was no one on the ground! Happosai was afraid and looked at the tornado."He couldn't have..."

The young Furinji was at her limit, she tried to get out of the tornado but she couldn't do anything! The worst when she tried to fight it, it only felt stronger! Just as she was about to lose consciousness, she saw a shadow closing in on her.

"(DAMN YOU RANMA!? I can't believe that I fell for your trick! I can't lose like this!)" Ryoga was far higher than Ranma was but he could make out his eternal rival with his last strength he used all his depression and anger to fire off his green ki orb that flew towards his enemy going through the air current. Ryoga wanted to laugh but the world darkened and he fell unconscious.

"(Fuck! I have to take Miu out of here! 'Gotta hurry to the top! What the!?)" As he was about to make an escape he saw an emerald ki orb sailing towards them. His anger flared up feeding the tornado with power but Ranma did what he had to do. He grabbed the ki orb and re directed it downwards the impact from the bottom of the tornado blew them higher and Ranma could already see the end of this hellish ride.

When the bottom of the tornado had a green tint to it Happosai knew what he had to do.  
"Everyone the tornado is about to die down! Get ready to grab them!" The masters followed orders and prepared themselves to grab the falling people.  
Just as Happosai said the tornado died down and they could see Ranma and Miu falling together towards the ground while Ryoga was about to land on the roof!  
Hayato ran to catch Ryoga while Sakaki and Akisame went to intercept the pair. Ranma saw that the ground was closing in fast but he didn't have the strength to move, all he could do was to tighten his grip on Miu and if he can make her fall softer!  
"(Why, am I always playing the hero!?)" That thought went through Ranma's mind before he felt something crashing into them and what little strength he had seeped away and he fell into blissful unconsciousness.

When Ranma woke up he was in the main room, moving was a pain in the ass but he had to sit up to take a good look around. Next to him was and empty bed and Miu who was still unconscious while Ranma was trying to get up, the muscles in his body were screaming at him to stop moving. When the door opened the pigtailed boy could see Ma and Akisame entering the room both with medical equipment.  
"Welcome back, you really made us panic when you pulled that tornado attack." The short Chinese man started mixing some herbs while he spoke to Ranma... and something told the pigtailed boy that the hissing, dark green brew might be a medication but it still seemed like something Akane cooked up on a GOOD day! Okay not that much but the smell was close!

"Yeah, while we are used to being in danger when watching a duel between martial artists, a tornado was unexpected." The juijitsu master wasn't used to being afraid, but that a soon to be disciple of his made him feel like that felt strange!

"Gomen... I didn't want to but that WAS my last ace in my sleeve. I guess I should have warned you about this somehow." The pigtailed boy scratched the base of his pigtail and had an embarrassed smile form on his lips. To Ranma's surprise Happosai and Hayato entered the room both seemed at peace but the eyes spoke differently. The grandmaster of his school had a slight anger in his eyes paired with happiness mostly because everyone was alive!  
"Where is Ryoga by the way?" The pigtailed boy asked as he looked at the empty bed once again.  
"We don't know, when I left the room and returned a quarter hour ago he was gone." Ma replied not knowing how could the boy be up and walking already after a battle like that.  
"Yes, well the important thing is that no one is harmed and once Miu wakes up you can get ready to go to school." The elder spoke out and Happosai started cackling like a maniac.  
"School?!"Surprise couldn't describe what Ranma felt, he thought that he came here to train and not to study!  
"Why are you surprised? I enrolled you here yesterday, your papers are soon to be transferred from Furinkan high and thanks to our dear little Hinako it should be done in a week at worst, not to mention it is a secret from the principal." Happosai's reasons did have meaning but Ranma still didn't like that AGAIN his life was pre made for him.

As the pigtailed boy was grumbling and reasoning with himself that school might not be so bad, Miu stirred and regained her consciousness. Her eyes wondered a little before they caught her first ever friend. A friend that almost harmed her, even if that wasn't his intention.  
"How long have I been out?" The blond martial artist asked as Akisame pulled out a watch from his shirt."(Since when did it have an inner pocket?)"  
"Exactly forty five minutes and six seconds." The juijitsu master's words calmed the housekeeper down enough to see that someone else was in the room. The Chinese master made up another of his healing potions while trying to reassure Ranma that it was safe to drink it.  
"Don't worry, you can drink it. Kensei-san is my pharmacist for a while now and he hasn't messed up yet." Hearing this from the elder still didn't make Ranma very sure but hey, it CAN'T be worse than Akane's cooking right? In a big gulp he downed the brew and in a moment he felt like throwing up.  
"Had worse but it is still disgusting." He was already used to poisons, potions and toxic waste like the youngest Tendo's cooking so it didn't harm him. Trying to warn the blond beside him the raven haired boy saw Miu drinking the brew and seemingly didn't have any effect on her.  
"Well, if you two are ready then you should get going to school." Akisame spoke and dodged an incoming schoolbag that hit Ranma in the face.  
"As the heir to the Musabetsu Kakuto Ryuu you shouldn't EVER lower your guard!" The grand master of his school laughed than had to dodge the incoming bowl that had the medical brew in it not a minute ago.

The two teenager martial artist moved quickly compared to the rest of the students they encountered. The strange this was that the pigtailed boy was ACTUALLY wearing a school uniform even if he didn't buttoned in the top three buttons on the white shirt and the trousers were a size bigger that way it didn't hinder his movement. While walking on the street Ranma saw a chained fence and had the urge to jump up there. The Furinji heiress was about to start a conversation when suddenly Ranma jumped onto the fence and started walking on it like it was a sidewalk!

Seeing that Miu was looking at him he turned his head towards her while still going without losing balance.  
"Something you wanted to ask?" At Ranma's words Miu smiled and jumped up behind him, while she did have the ability to stand on it moving at a walking pace was different. Sensing that his friend was in trouble walking along the fence at a normal pace the pigtailed boy stopped so that Miu could catch up.  
"Why did you jump up here?" The never ending question that he can never say a real answer, him jumping on the fence had many reasons. Miu was feeling down because from the looks of it Ranma didn't wanted to answer her but then suddenly the boy turned around and walked backwards while facing her.  
"I was raised so that I should turn everything into training and this is a way for balance training. The question is why did you follow me?" The blond girl wasn't sure what to say, it could be because she felt that Ranma challenged her in a way or that she wanted to walk with him.  
"Because I wanted to talk to you, so can you tell me about yourself?" The two switched places and now Miu was leading Ranma to school as they started having a conversation about random things that happened since the training trips.

After the fence ended the two returned to the sidewalk but still continued the conversation, until someone bumped into them on the corner. The man was tall, not as big as Sakaki or Appachai but he was at least as tall as Kuno Tatewaki. Had a long bleach blond hair and black eyes, a cigarette between his lips. He had a white shirt and a pair of jeans with black sports shoes. To Ranma this scenario felt strange mostly because he was used to that when someone bumped into him they usually beg for mercy and leave as fast as they can. Seems like this part of Nerima hasn't heard about him yet since the guy was followed by two other guys, all three of them looked like the typical hooligan who is only brave when they have a knife in the pocket and a weak person to rob!  
"Hey look here, a babe hanging out with a looser like this is such a shame, why don't you ditch him and go out with me instead." The guy who bumped into Ranma looked over Miu from head to the top but his eyes slowed down around her breasts, this somehow irritated Ranma.

"Hey Ryuichi why don't we you know, beat the kid and you know take her with us?" The second guy was a short haired brunette with brown eyes and the same outfit as the blond. Only his shirt was brown and his jeans were black.  
"Urusei Ichiro! No wonder that the girl your after hasn't noticed you yet with that attitude of yours." The blond punk yelled at his friend who looked like he just realized the answer to life. The third guy was silent and only nodded all the time before he looked at Ranma and seemed to be deep in thought.  
The blonde turned towards the two martial artist who didn't even asses him as a threat, he once again looked at Ranma with a supposedly scary face but it made him look like more of an idiot.  
"You're still here? Looks like this little looser is trying to be brave, how about I bash your teeth in!" As Ryuichi reeled his arm back to throw a haymaker Ranma didn't even moved he waited for the punch but suddenly the third guy grabbed the blonde's arm and stopped him.  
"Oy Mamoru, why did you do that?" Ryuichi didn't know why did his pal stop him from knocking out this kid but when he saw fear in his eyes and that he was slightly sweating he knew that something wasn't right.  
"Ryuichi that kid... looks exactly like Saotome Ranma. The guy from eastern Nerima, where all the crazy martial artist lives.

"(It's good to know that Furinkan's reputation reached here after all.)" The pigtailed boy smirked as he was waiting for the reactions. Hearing his friends word the blond guy looked at Ranma carefully observing every inch of him, as he realised who he was about to hit his cigarette fell out from between his lips and he quickly started taking steps backward.

"Impossible! Why is he here? Better get out of this neighbourhood, if he is here that means that the rest will follow!" Ichiro spoke out then started running, leaving his two friends there to face the pigtailed martial artist's wrath. Ranma smiled and the two guys thought that they were going to die.  
"Miu lead the way or we will be late." Miu just nodded and started into a slow pace as the two disappeared at the next corner.

As they ran they heard the school bell from afar. This meant they either hurry or there will be some kind of punishment. The pigtailed martial artist was about to roof hop to the school but then realised that Miu would stay behind.  
"Miu can you roof hop?" Ranma was hurrying so he only asked once and waited a few moment for an answer.  
"Nani?!" This worked as an answer to Ranma as he picked up Miu bridal style and took to the roof tops, his ki infused into his legs increasing his speed. Miu was screaming since she hasn't anticipated this. Soon the fear turned into joy as she enjoyed the view and the speed, though she could run fast this was something completely different! When she stopped screaming Miu coordinated Ranma towards the school because he was only going in a general direction for a half minute or so.

As the two were nearing the school, the still lingering students were gawking. Normally people didn't go to school by jumping from rooftop to rooftop! When the rooftops ended Ranma jumped as high as he could and they landed inside school grounds. Miu still had her arms around Ranma's neck even though her feet were on the ground. The closeness of the girl now caused the pigtailed boy to tense up, it was different when she was grabbing onto him when he was giving her a roof hop ride but that was necessary!  
"Could you like...um... let go?" A moment later and he will start blabbing like an idiot so Ranma mustered what little control he had left to speak those words. The Furinji heiress let him go and seemed embarrassed a bit about the situation. The two didn't say a thing as the mass of the student body moved so they wouldn't come within ten meters to the martial artists.

The tardy bell rang and Miu led them into the building to finalize the registration and get the needed information such as class and homeroom. It could be pure luck or something to do with Hayato and Happosai but the Saotome and Furinji heir got into the same class, the history teacher Yasunaga Fukujirouasked them to wait outside until he asks them to come in.  
Thanks to his superior senses the Saotome heir heard every word that was said in the classroom, the baldy teacher spoke about the challenges they will probably have to face in this year that brought a little commenting from the students. The usual whining, bragging and optimistic view of things, then came when he mentioned two other who would join in the struggle was the key word that brought up a turmoil from the class, mostly about the little show and that they don't want freaks near them. That alone gave Ranma PLENTY of reasons to stay AWAY from his classmates! Strangely the thing that hurt him more was that they included Miu as well not only him, he was getting used to being looked up on as a freak or someone who stood out of the group.

"... and now please come in." Ranma was too deep in his thoughts but Miu brought him back by shacking him a little. They went into the class and from the nearly petrified faces the pigtailed boy started to understand what Herb enjoyed so much about making people fear him. The teacher started saying some general information about them but in Ranma's case it was given by Happosai.

"Now please introduce yourself to the class Furinji-kun." The aging teacher looked on Ranma and somehow he felt that he HAD seen this boy not so long ago. His thinking was stopped when the blond girl took a little step forward. Before Miu could have started someone was speaking loudly just in front of the door.

"(Whoever it is the guy is in a SERIOUS need to patch up his confidence.)" The pigtailed boy could almost pity the guy when he was hit in the face by the incoming blackboard eraser. What happened after it almost made him laugh like a maniac! The guy ACTUALLY said he was sorry for entering the class late and sent HIMSELF out of the class! After sending him outside to stand a little Miu continued his introduction what she hadn't seen was the way the wimpy guy looked at her like most religious people looked upon a deity.  
"...I transferred from Shouchiku Gakuen, please take care of me now." The class opinion on her suddenly changed after she finished her introduction but it still felt a little tense towards the buxom Furinji heiress.

The teacher looked at Ranma as a sign for him to prepare for his introduction."Saotome-kun let's hear it." Hearing those words Ranma took a deep breath before he chose how to do the introduction.  
"I transferred from Furinkan Highschool, most of my life I was on training trips as it is a family tradition to know martial arts." Normally he would have blabbered something but he felt the need to be formal.  
When Ranma finished the reactions were varying from straight fear to near madness, did his adventures sound that terrifying or had just Nabiki altered them a bit in that magazine?  
"Right, now that we have only two available seats, could you sit in the back row after that we will find a permanent place." The teacher pointed to the back row, the seats were right next to each other by the window. The class went away fast, while Ranma was either sleeping or acting like he actually listened and only took notes about what he WAS interested in. After all he COULD benefit from these strategies the teacher just described... who knows whit his life? Miu on the other hand was taking notes without stopping mostly because she was interested in studying and her education.

After the class was over the two sat down under a tree, sharing opinions on the school.  
"Ranma-san, you seemed like you weren't enjoying yourself in there." The Furinji heiress was thrilled that she was surrounded by people of her own age, even if they didn't open up to her yet. Hearing the blond girls words Ranma opened one his eyes and looked at her.  
"You bet I wasn't enjoying it. While it was nice for a change to not be disturbed by ambushes or a lunatic that would just barge into the room, I still don't feel like I could fit in a school." After finishing and from the looks of it the school topic was out of the list of conversation. Miu felt like Ranma DID have a reason after all he BARELY went to school, getting out of elementary was a miracle whit his life style. The recess was quickly over and Miu had to coerce Ranma to return to class.

School ended soon and the buxom blond girl accompanied by the pigtailed fighter. Instead of Ranma's preferred way of transportation via roof hopping, they were walking since that didn't bring any unnecessary attention. Not to mention that this way they had a more time to speak with each other.  
"What do you think about your first day?"  
"Same as always, this school is just like any other one." The enthusiasm of going to school just radiated off from Ranma. He didn't know why he was acting like this with Miu but he was aching for a fight and since he won't fight girls... unless it was necessary Miu was out of the question for a good fight maybe Sakaki or one of the masters?  
"You seem tense somehow care to share the cause of it?" Miu was still trying to talk to the pigtailed boy who gave in to her.  
"Every time I went to school there was ALWAYS someone who came to face me and here... I was ignored even by the karate and judo team!" This reply confused the Furinji girl, she couldn't understand why Ranma didn't enjoy being normal for a change... but she DID understand what he meant.

Miu enjoyed a challenging fight that makes you go all out reaching new levels in the process. When Miu started pondering on something Ranma already KNEW what she was thinking and what will she suggest.  
"Well then, how about when we return home we have a short match?"  
"I don't fight girls... if it isn't necessary." The pigtailed boy quickly added before he would have hurt the buxom blond girl's feelings that would either result in an enraged girl or a crying girl and neither was good for the pigtailed boy.

Hearing this, the blond girl looked at him with curiosity then she understood what he meant at least she thought she did.  
"(Ranma-san won't hit a girl because he thinks it's not a honourable thing to do but he will if it is needed from him.)" Then again there is that that he might think of girls as weak opponents but that idea was quickly forgotten by Miu, now if she understands it correctly if she WOULD show Ranma that she CAN be an opponent then he would fight her!  
"I understand but don't think I'll leave it like that." Seeing the challenge in her eyes Ranma wasn't sure if his future is bright or not.

Entering his new home Ranma had to face that Ma sensei and Akisame sensei was missing, he felt that Sakaki was in the yard probably either practicing or drinking. Shigure and Apachai were in the living room and Happosai was with Hayato...  
"Okayri, how was your... day?" The illusive kunoichi's voice came out of nowhere but Miu went to change clothes and to prepare diner. Seeing that he was alone with Shigure who was somewhere in the room.  
"Slow and boring like any other day I had to go to school." His answer hadn't surprised Shigure as when she was tutored by her master she was bored as well. Probably all the other masters were as well... maybe accept Akisame who's thirst for knowledge was always there to motivate him.

Ranma left without another word and went into his room that he shared with Happosai for the moment. He still didn't understand WHY there isn't a staircase... not that he really needed it but in the night it CAN be a bother. When he wanted to go to the toilet at night and he was still half asleep he had forgotten about the stairs and he had to thank his reflexes or he would have landed with his face first from a good 3 or 4 meter high.

As Ranma entered his room he thought through the do list in his head, the priority and the need was hard to do but he had to finish his school work before he started his daily lessons or he would never do it.  
Luckily Akisame seemed to be in his room... playing on his guitar and composing? Well who else to ask for help if not him?  
"Ranma-kun, I hope you don't mind that I invaded you room but I like to entertain myself here. Somehow this room flames creativity in me." With that he started playing some notes and wrote some of it on a paper.  
"Okay. I'm just going to do some homework and then I could use a lesson or two." Somehow the pigtailed boy KNEW he just SHOULD have kept silent when the juijitsu master's eyes started to give a light show.

An hour and a half later Ranma had finished his homework and also had learned astronomy and history in the process of a math problem! There is only ONE thing he still didn't understand."(The chalk I understand but WHERE the HELL did he get the blackboard AND the desk from?!)" Some questions stay unanswered as Akisame went out of the room with only his guitar.

Getting ready for a lesson from one of the masters, he started into an easy kata to warm up. Soon another kata was on the chain and another until he was out of katas so he started from the first one but faster adding new katas into the chain.

Furinji Miu was prepared with everything, the house was in a good condition so she didn't had to clean it her homework was finished so she had a few hours of free time till dinner to spend it as she wants to. Seeing the one of the new additions to the household Miu quickly ran to her room to change clothes. The blond girl dashed to the dojo but stopped when she heard noise in there.

When she opened the door slightly so she could see what was going on in there, what she saw had hypnotized her. In the dojo was the young Saotome, going through katas at an inhuman speed. The trance like status stopped when Ranma's kata reached the peak when he jumped up and did a reversed full moon kick. The pigtailed fighter landed with a grace that would make most felines and trained martial artist jealous. Ranma was surprised by the sounds of hands clapping together. Miu was applauding like she hasn't seen anything like this before.  
"Sugoi! That was beautiful Ranma-san!" Ranma felt nervous, no one had ever complimented him for doing his katas... Genma always told him that he still needs to improve and Akane was always fuming about it when he did it while Ryoga called him girly for doing it.

The flashbacks were ended by Miu shaking him lightly."...Ranma-san is having flashbacks again?" Ranma smiled as he scratched the back of his head, the n he realised that Miu was wearing a training gi... sort of. The training gi shirt was there... but she didn't have the trousers. Instead she had a form fitting spandex that made sure to hug her curves JUST enough to prove that the they were VERY real but leaving just enough for the imagination to work with.  
"You look good but why are you wearing that?" Ranma wasn't sure where that came from but somehow he felt like he should put some soy sauce on his foot because he could feel a 'foot in his mouth' moment already.

Instead of bashing him for being a pervert like the pigtailed boy thought Miu blushed and looked straight into his eyes.  
"You seemed tense so I thought I might help you." Those were the words that had an alternative meaning, especially in that tight form fitting clothing. While most man would be salivating and dreaming about the busty blond Ranma started panicking. Usually if a girl is coming at him like this means a new fiancée to be, fiancée means trouble and trouble equals MORE fiancées and the circle repeats itself! When he started sweating slightly Miu wasn't sure why he started sweating but she waited for a reply.  
"Ah, you know... I ... uh... I have to... uh ... go... yeah that's it! I have to go... somewhere!" Ranma was already through ten possible scenarios out of those only two seemed to work for him... either she will understand that he likes her but not like that or she will pummel him. As he was about to say a saving word Miu smiled and took a step backwards.  
"Come one it will be fun." With that she went into a basic fighting stance, seeing this Ranma felt stupid. He actually thought that Miu would want to do THAT with him, she just wanted to fight with him!  
"(Matta... usually girls don't like it if I hold back... but they don't like it if I do fight back!)"Memories of fighting with Akane popped up, earning a mallet to the head when he didn't fought back and earned a mallet to the head when he dared to pin point where she should improve!

Seeing that her opponent was deep in thought she felt that she might as well start, this might shake Ranma out of... whatever is going on in his head! She jumped towards her opponent and lashed out with a heel drop that was evaded in the last moment by the pigtailed boy the look in his eyes told her that he was surprised!  
"(What is he so surprised about?)" She quickly attacked again covering that four step space between them to move within his guard. Her fists lashed out some of them did land but even those were nothing as Ranma moved with the attack to lessen the impact! That was when he lashed out by pure reflex and Miu had to brake or she would have been caught by a nasty kick straight in the jaw! Ranma out of his doze took up a stance quickly, one of his hand behind his back, slightly bending forward, one foot in front of him and it looks like it's hovering on the ground.

It was an unknown stance to the blond martial artist but she was excited about fighting with someone of her calibre!  
"I see you're ready!" Miu said then moved to attacking range trying to stay out of his range as she HAD seen what he is capable of. Ranma haven't moved but rather he followed her only with his eyes as from the muscles flexing in his arms showed that he is ready for anything! That was when she saw a HUGE hole in his defence it was on pure reflex that she attacked and Miu realised that it was a trap a little too late. Her fist was pushed away as Ranma moved into her personal space and lashed out with a palm strike to her shoulder. This threw Miu off her balance long enough for Ranma to continue his attack when he grabbed her arm and wanted to subdue her. What the pigtailed boy haven't counted on is that similar to him Miu was acting on fighting instincts and reflexes as she suddenly broke free and her heel barely missed Ranma's forehead as the pigtailed boy dodged.

As the two continued to fight for the thrill of the fight, there was an unsaid promise between them that they would only depend on skill so there wasn't any ki enchanted movements done! Swallowed up by the sensation of the fight neither of the two had felt when all the masters walked in and started watching the sparring match.  
Even without ki enchanted movements the fight was something else! Both fighters were seasoned fighters with enough experience and skill to make it an entertaining match for the masters.

Happosai and Hayato were constantly voicing out there thoughts about the fight and where could the two improve. What the two elder discussed caught the others attention as well, Sakaki knew that Miu was a good fighter even if she still had to improve a little to enter a completely new level, while Ranma had to get rid of some of his flashy movements... thought it seemed to work for him in a fight!

Koetsuji thought the same as Sakaki, with this fight they can kill two birds with one stone: it will deepen the friendship between the two heirs and also it will work as the perfect way to think up a new way to train them if it was needed.

Ma liked how the two fought there forms were fluid, also evading attacks like an eel while pressing on the offense isn't that easy if the opponents are matched!  
"Miu-chan is more agile and slightly... faster." Shigure's opinion had a basis as Miu was making the rave haired boy step back to gain space for an attack while dodging in a manner that would make a champion gymnast jealous!

"Apa! Ranma is as fast but he stronger then Miu-chan!" As Apachai just spoke out Ranma quickly countered and turned the tide of the fight his strength was giving Miu a hard time when the blond fighter grabbed the raven haired boy's left arm with her right and tried to throw him before that he grabbed her with his left arm while his right grabbed her shirt and threw her instead when he quickly turned to face her! Miu landed on her feet with a grace of a feather it was enthralling to see her seemingly break the laws of physics as she floated towards the ground.

Happosai started laughing as Ranma's trademark smile appeared the young Saotome was really enjoying the fight! It wasn't like with his usual fights where Ranma only had to keep up his speed and make his opponent mad! This winner in this fight will be by either decided by luck or skill!

The two were fighting for a good ten minutes now when both Miu and Ranma started feel it. Both were taking deep breaths, knowing that the next clash will be presumably the last in the fight. Ranma snickered as he thought how long it been when he had such a good fight! Maybe Herb was the only person who was at the same level... well if the Musk prince wouldn't depend on his ki attacks so much!

The two young fighters started into a staring contest, challenging the other to attack! As neither wanted to attack yet they only took a step towards each other. After another minute later Miu saw a HUGE opening on Ranma's defence! She was about to strike but saw that the opening was a trap, from that stance Ranma could quickly attack five different ways thanks to his speed!

Accepting the challenge she copied Ranma's action making a huge opening on her defence as well!  
The raven haired boy's look turned serious when he saw what his opponent was doing... man that irked him! There was a trap before him that he could easily use to his advantage... but to do that he would have to use his ki and that would take out the fun from the fight! When they were still tempting each other to attack Ranma couldn't wait any longer and moved into attack!

Ranma started with a jab aimed at the hole in Miu's defence that the blond girl deflected and moved into strike back at the pigtailed boy with heel kick that have crashed into Ranma's arm and it was the boy's chance to end the fight!

He grabbed her leg and pulled her towards him that made the Furinji girl lose her balance and she fell to the ground, Ranma then followed it up by standing over her body and before Miu could have gotten him off her his fist impacted right next to her head the dust on the floor was blown away at the power of the hit.  
Seeing that this could have been a hit if he wanted it Miu had to realise this was the end of the match.

Looking into her deep blue eyes Ranma saw a little sadness and the previous excited look faded. When deep blue eyes locked onto the gray-blue eyes the two stayed like that both falling deep into the emotions the other was feeling at the moment. This moment was broken by the masters who were applauding at the fighters. It was of those rare moments when they actually enjoyed watching a fight! When Ranma realised that he was still above Miu he blushed a little and helped her up.  
"You fought well Ranma-san." The blond girl smiled at the still nervous boy.  
"You two, been a long time since I had so much fun!" Ranma's compliment eased Miu, humility was one of the things that her grandfather had thought her in the past but she rarely lost a fight so this experience felt relatively new.

After the spar with Miu, Ranma started his training first was Akisame.  
"After such a good fight I think you don't need to warm up so I prepared something different." The moustachioed martial artist brought out four one hundred pound iron balls, a long rope and a tire.

That afternoon Ranma was seen running around the town swearing in a manner that would put even a sailor to shame as the whip landed on his back! After getting used to a pase Ranma couldn't bear it and shouted at the juijitsu master!  
"Why, do I have to run around the town you slave driver?!" Seeing his disciple's rage Akisame felt like answering him.  
"As you know all things start with the basics and while I know that your level is above this, a little body training can't hurt." Hearing this Ranma wasn't surprised after all when he and Genma were on the ten year long training trip they started the day with basic training.  
"I understand... but what's with the whip!?" At the pigtailed boy's words Akisame looked stoic as ever.  
"Motivational equipment, now let's continue or I will triple the distance!"Koetsuji cracked the whip making Ranma run again at an increasing pace.

After coming back to the dojo Ranma didn't like this master at all, hopefully the next training session won't be as painful. After getting rid of the weights Ranma heard footsteps. The raven haired boy looked to the source to see the Chinese master looking straight into his eyes.  
"I hope you are ready for some training with me." Ma seemed happy but this made a chill run down Ranma's spine.  
"Now Ranma, since you are already an adept at fighting my training will be light so let's start with refreshing the basics." The young Saotome nodded and the elder Chinese master started his lesson with basic standing to movement ones. After two hours of refreshing the basic and advanced stances Ma Kensei stopped his lesson.  
"Not bad, not bad at all. How about you and I have a training fight?" The Chinese master didn't have to ask Ranma as he was already ready for a fight! He took up his usual stance but limited himself only to kenpo movements. Ma Kensei smirked at this the boy will be the pride of martial arts once they are done with him!

The fight was quickly over but under that time both fighters looked at each other in a completely new light! Ranma thought that the bald china man was a milder version of Happosai but now he had respect for him, he really gave him a good beating. In his opponents head the pigtailed boy was like his younger self only this boy had a far larger scale of fighting styles to back him up!  
"Well done, I think I have to change my training plans after all!" Hearing this Ranma was laughing. Maybe with opponents like Ma training here won't be so bad. Then out of nothing a sprinkle of water hit the raven haired boy turning him into a buxom redhead. This resulted in the Chinese man getting his camera and copping a feel where he could!

In a building only a few stations away a girl sat on her seat in a room full of her lackeys. A blond boy stepped forward with a list in his hands.  
"Kisara-sama here is the list of people that could be good recruits for Ragnarok." Kisara smiled at the list, not only did it have plenty of people on it with the background information that would rival a certain Tendo's work but it also had information where these recruits to be learned.  
Then one name caught her eyes, it didn't have ANY information on him except his previous school! This boy was a mystery she wanted to crack, he HAD to have something in him to get on the list WITHOUTH any background info!  
"Start sorting out which can be an asset and which is useless and for this Saotome... bring him to me!"

Author's note:  
Hopefully the long wait was worth it, because I sure enjoyed writing this chapter. Now the only question is HOW am I going to insert Kenichi into this? I'll think up something sooner or later.

I read this chapter five times to make sure I haven't made any gramatical errors, if there is still some then this proves one thing:  
I can't type a text with a good grammer!  
Strange thing mostly because I had the english final last year and had a 97% score on it (that three percent error was on the writing part by the way) so I guess I either have to write the story by hand which is a bit of a problem because my writing can be barely called writing or I have to ask someone to write it down for me...

Translation:

Okayri – welcome home  
Hai - yes  
Abonai - watch out  
Hanaste – let go


	7. Part 7

Finally got the idea how to insert Kenichi into the story, so the show must go on!

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own either of the cast of characters, only the plot and my original characters only!**

Timeline:  
Ranma ½ - The end of the manga.  
Kenichi – The start of the manga.(I will change the timeline whenever I will reach a new part of the story, now is the start of the Ragnarok part.)

„_**Writer**_"  
"Hello."Speech  
"(Hello.)"Thought  
_"__**Mouko Takabisha**__" _attack/ technique  
_„[U-chans]"_signs  
„/Hello/"Panda signs  
„\Hello\"Telepathic  
„//Hello\\"Telephon

Part 4: Ragnarok

The second day to school and for a change Saotome Ranma wasn't late! Maybe because this time he didn't leave thirty minutes before the start of school! What freaked out the pigtailed fighter the most is that his curse hasn't been activated while he was in school! Back at Furinkan it was his first day and the curse was already triggered two times! Yet there he was sitting in class and not a drop of water to pester him! The blond Furinji girl could actually see the pigtailed boy twitching! It was amusing for her but the rest of the class found it creepy. The teacher hasn't noticed the twitching Saotome. In his paranoia Ranma started looking around the classroom to find something that will calm him down he saw Miu threw something towards him.  
He caught whatever the blond girl threw to him, when he looked it was a small piece of paper.  
"_[Why are you nervous_?_]_" Reading it Ranma knew that the Miu wanted to help but this was something that she couldn't help with... still writing the problem down couldn't hurt! As he moved quickly not to be seen by the teacher Ranma threw the piece of paper that landed neatly in front of the Furinji heir.

Miu was taking notes when she saw that Ranma wrote something on the paper she threw. As she continued writing the paper landed in front of her. She quickly opened it to see the answer.  
"_[My curse hasn't been triggered yet!]_" This really confused Miu... wouldn't that mean that he should be happy? She quickly wrote her reply and threw it to the Saotome boy.

As he wrote down what he could the pigtailed boy's reflexes kicked in and caught the paper in the air.  
"_[Talk in recess.]_" Ranma red the message and knew that he will have to have a LOOOONG talk with Miu. Just as he looked up the teacher seemingly didn't like that Ranma wasn't focusing on class! The teacher aimed and threw the piece of chalk at the pigtailed fighter's forehead. After those long years of teaching and being a big fan of baseball the teacher's marksmanship was top notch but that didn't mean that Ranma couldn't grab the incoming object in the air! The teacher was surprised... this boy might be useful in baseball club!

After class was over Miu and Ranma quickly went to the school roof to discuss Ranma's source of 'torture'.  
"So care to tell me WHY are you twitching?" Miu asked quickly, she wasn't sure if she understood what Ranma wanted to say but from her view shouldn't he be happy?  
"It's my curse! I haven't transformed since yesterday! Usually I would have been splashed by cold water by a least twelve times!" Ranma was edgy and it could be heard on his voice, Miu started to understand what Ranma was on but she wasn't sure yet.  
"That's a good thing if it hasn't been triggered yet." Hearing this the pigtailed boy gave a weak smile but he couldn't fault the blond girl after all she doesn't have to put up with being embarrassed in public.  
"No. The curse will activate in the WORST possible time possibly in class or when there is a lot of people around me!" This proved as a very good reason for the pigtailed fighter to be nervous, Miu wouldn't like it if that would happen with her! Before they could come up with an answer to easy Ranma or a way to evade the water the school bell rang signalling that it was time to return to class.

In class the pigtailed boy was called out to the blackboard when the teacher caught him sleeping. To make things worse was when the teacher caught one of the students drinking and he took the bottle from her! Of course the teacher didn't shut the bottle and when he tripped the bottle and the content flew towards Ranma who was laughing like a maniac in his head!  
The pigtailed boy tried to evade the water but it seemed to CHANGE ROUTE just to splash on him! What was his luck that he fell and luckily the teacher's desk hid the now redheaded Saotome from the class.  
"Hey didn't the fluid change route in MID AIR?!" One of the guys asked as he turned to the guy next to him.  
"Who cares about that!? Did you see that Saotome's hair turned red?" At this most of the students looked at him then seemed to ponder.  
"Why isn't Saotome standing up? I hope he didn't hit his head!" A girl stood up and walked there, Miu wasn't sure what she should do, Ranma's secret isn't going to be a secret for long!

When Ranma heard that someone was approaching, the redhead was about to use the Umisenken but then realised that that would be even stranger then discovering his curse! Then she saw a thermos next to her head she didn't care what was in it and she poured it on herself!  
The boiling hot liquid she could identify it as coffee by the smell turned her back into her original gender just in time. As he was about to get up she saw a girl looking at him.  
"(Just my luck!)" Ranma wasn't sure how he should feel he was embarrassed and angry at himself for forgetting his own thermos!  
"Saotome-kun hurry! You should get down to the nurse that coffee could have cause burns!" His classmate helped Ranma up and pulled him to the school nurse, Miu wasn't sure how did this happen but the secret is still a secret... for now**.**

At the nurses office the pigtailed boy had to evade a cup of cold water that flew IN the window! The school nurse was a kind woman she let him go to class after checking for minor burns and ended up with nothing to treat.

In the recess Ranma sat under a tree not far from him Miu sat on the bench and gave him his bento. While the two started eating a raven hair coloured girl came to the Furinji heiress.  
"Furinji-san! Gomennasai for interrupting your private moment but the rhythmic gymnast team is looking for members and I would like to ask, if would you like to join?" The girl quickly asked and Miu started thinking about it but after a minute she made her decision.  
"I would, thank you for asking." The girl had starts in her eyes when she heard the answer, she informed the blond martial artist that tomorrow will be the first club day so she should be there before she left.  
"Are you sure about being in a club?" Miu was brought out of her fantasy by the pigtailed boy who continued eating his bento while waiting for an answer.  
"Hai. I can do what I like and maybe I can gain a few friends!"  
"(Well she sounds excited.)"Ranma shrugged it off not understanding what was so good about having a lot of friends, who he thought as friends turned out to be more problem for him.  
"Have you thought about which club you want to join Ranma-san?" Usually such questions made Ranma laugh, he in a club! The school DID have a few clubs... he could check them out at least.

After school the young Furinji and Saotome went to look around the school's clubs. Miu had time so she followed Ranma to see which one he chooses.  
"(Let's see... judo? Nah, the last time I ever joined a judo club was back in the days when I first met Ryoga and I was still feared back then! Boxing... it does sound interesting but it's not my style. Gardening? That girl looked lonely in there but it's boring... karate club... why the hell not? Better then gardening I guess.)" The two went from one club to another. None of it really caught the pigtailed boy's eye, thought the peace and quiet in the garden did feel good.

There last stop was the karate club. They went in the middle of practice, two huge guys were fighting but the skill they showed wasn't much and it didn't catch the pigtailed boy's interest. Just before he was about to leave he saw a small kid in the corner, he was a little smaller then Ranma, with a thin body.  
"(He must be one of those kids who think that this will help them pick up girls.)" As he was about to say that they should leave the captain saw them and came over.  
"Well hello. You must be here to join the club, were in the middle of a training session. A tournament is coming up so those who have the most chance to win are going under a strict training!" The captain was a big man, at first Ranma thought he was fat but he had to realise that that was muscle and a badly worn loose gi!  
"What about that guy over there?" Ranma pointed to the boy who was sitting in the corner... and trembling?  
"Oh Shirahama? He joined us recently but since because of the tournament we don't have time to properly train him. By the way if you want to join then you can after the tournament until then we won't accept new members." It was strange that the captain had just said that they don't accept new members yet they let Shirahama join!  
"Fine, then I'll come back later. Sayonara!" With that Ranma pulled out Miu before she could protest.

Outside Ranma let go of the blond girl who shot him a nasty glare before questioning his actions.  
"Why did you do that?"  
"They were acting strange in there! Haven't you felt the tension in the air?" At this Miu nodded but she wasn't sure what the pigtailed boy meant by that. Before a tournament it is natural to be tense right? Before Miu could continue her questions she was picked up bridal style and a moment later she found herself at one of the upper windows. While she enjoyed the chivalry the sudden movement weren't to her liking!  
When she was about to ask him not to do that again she heard a loud noise coming from inside! Her eyes caught the sight of one of the bigger karate members beating on the Shirahama boy! She can easily tell the difference between a fight and bullying and this was FAR from a friendly sparing!

When she was about to jump in and bust it up Ranma grabbed her arm and held her back! The two stayed there until the building was empty except the bruised Shirahama who was ordered to clean up!  
"Why did you hold me back! You LET them beat him up!"  
"You haven't seen the look in the guy's eyes. He still wanted to fight! Even now I can see the fire in it." At this Miu looked at the boy who took a break to dry his forehead. She understood now what Ranma was talking about even if the fire was that of a match at best she two could see it in Shirahama's eyes.

Kenichi wanted to hurry with cleaning up so he could finally go home. When the door opened suddenly he thought that someone from the karate club has come back to beat him because he wasn't done yet with the cleaning!  
He wanted to hide but when the door opened his eyes caught two forms, he had seen them today when they talked with the captain.  
"(Now that I think about it those two are in MY class!)" Kenichi wasn't sure why they were here but the air that surrounded the two made him weak in the legs.  
"Yo! Want some help Kenichi?" Ranma asked trying to calm down the kid who was on the verge of collapsing! Kenichi was curious how did the guy know his name but he only nodded and went over to grab the cloth and the bucket.

When they were finished Kenichi was thanking them even if he didn't know the name of the two.  
"Can you tell me your names?"  
"Furinji Miu and he is Saotome Ranma. We have seen what the others have done with you." Miu had travelled onto a soft spot as Kenichi's mood darkened.  
"You want to be strong, being bullied all the time really makes a person desperate. He either fights or escapes." Ranma gave voice his thoughts as he remembered when he was weak and his father made him go through insane training methods. Kenichi felt that this guy might be similar to him... the pigtailed boy didn't look that strong, there wasn't an inch of bulging muscle on him this made him look thin and frail!

After the introductions Kenichi went to change his clothes the two waited for him outside."So are we going to do something?" The Saotome heir asked, to who did he address the question was a mystery, it was more like he asked himself then Miu.  
"Well... for now we should make sure he isn't harmed... then as a last option we can bring him to Ryouzanpaku!" This made Ranma look at her with wide eyes, while the training they did there was light to him, a normal person would find it VERY harsh!  
"You sure about that, he might die..." Ranma wanted to continue but the sound of the opening door made sure to shut him up. The three then sat out to go home.

"Thanks for helping me back there. I really appreciate it."The Shirahama child was happy that someone had actually acknowledged his presence in a friendly form!  
"Not a problem, if they ever gave you trouble just call us!" Miu was sure that the boy needed someone to help him even if he wasn't strong he was a good person that deserved a caring friend. Then Miu wanted to continue but her eyes caught the yin-yang pin on Kenichi's shirt's collar. After a while the two martial artists said farewell to Kenichi who went in a different way.

When they were far enough Ranma looked at Miu and she had instantly caught the challenge in his eyes.  
"Race you!" With that Ranma started roof hopping and dashing on the street level, Miu tried to follow him but she wasn't that experienced yet in roof hopping, so she chose to go in her own way, jumping over the canal when Ranma ran on the bridge or jumping over fences when the pigtailed boy was running on the roofs!

"(Miu can really move, she's almost right behind me! She must have had a good trainer to be able to keep up with me!)" In Ryozanpaku Hayato sneezed and felt like someone was talking about him.

The people on the street just gawked in awe as the two martial artists passed by, Miu with her quick route changing and at Ranma with his stunts that defied the laws of physics! As the blond girl jumped from fence to fence and over walls while the raven haired boy jumped from roof top to roof top not slowing a bit when jumping thirty meters into the air then land and continue running without any problem!  
"(There is Ryozanpaku! Let's see what will she do now? She is a good ten meter ahead of me but I can easily change that.)" With that in mind the young Saotome jumped from the roof towards the street.

"(There it is Ryouzanpaku! Let's see how Ranma-san will try to get ahead of me now.)" Miu was having fun, it was rare that her abilities were pushed to the limit, be it a fight or a race like this. The blond girl could already feel the taste of victory in her mouth when suddenly there was a light tap on her right shoulder. She looked to her right and the pigtailed boy was there smiling and he didn't even looked a bit tired! Miu increased her speed but as she did the pigtailed boy still kept up the pace! Both had arrived in front of the gate, the Furinji girl panting from the lack of air while from the looks of it Ranma's breath taking has barely increased!  
"Nice, you really know how to run!" The pigtailed boy still felt like Miu was holding back in the race, he didn't mind after all he did as well!  
"Arigato, it's rare if I have such a good opponent like you Ranma-san." Her words were strange to the pigtailed boy or rather he was the strange one?  
Unknown to the two teenagers a little Chinese man with a camera was taking pictures of the two.  
"Oh yeah, I bet they will like these pictures later. Now how am I going to stir Ranma's interest to buy a few pictures?" With that the little man started scheming to get a little income besides his acupuncture clinic.

"Okayri!" The two teenagers said in unison and got rid of the shoes before going inside the house. The first one to greet them was Apachai who was happy to see them.  
"Apa! You two are back! It's Apachai's turn to train Ranma!" Before Ranma could have said a word the tall Tai grabbed the pigtailed boy and started running towards the yard!  
"I better call Ma-san and Akisame-san!" The younger Furinji quickly left to find the two men who might be needed.

In the yard the tall Mua Thai master was already preparing for a training, Ranma was already dressed in a blue shorts and had his hands and feet wrapped up. While Ranma knew a bit about Mua Thai from Genma who mentioned it a few times and what to watch out for there was still one thing that he wanted to get an answer!  
"When, did I get this on me!? Where are my clothes!?" Ranma was freaked the trip from the front door to the yard was about a half minute via being carried by Apachai!

"Hurry up Ma-san, Akisame-san! Ranma-san might be in trouble!" Miu was already ready to call an ambulance if it was needed while the two were preparing whatever they could need!  
"Don't worry Miu-chan, the Saotome boy won't be harmed so quickly after all he DID fought with me and Sakaki and he was able to walk away." While walk away wasn't the best word Miu understood what Ma-san wanted to say and she felt like that as well. The boy was a natural when it came to be a martial artist and she could easily call him a genius when it came to fighting!

"Apa! First thing we do is a little sparring to see your skill in Mua Thai!" Hearing the word sparring Ranma instantly focused on Apachai who was in the process of kicking at a speed that the pigtailed boy could barely see!  
"Apa! Sorry for the wait I had to do some warm up!" Apachai was so happy to finally have his own disciple it was maybe even better than when he had won a free drink with that bottle cap!  
The two stared at each other Ranma waiting for the first movement so he could counter it and attack but what the pigtailed boy didn't expect was the speed that Apachai showed was inhuman! It was barely by luck that the pigtailed boy evaded the first punch that would have either knocked him out or would given the chance for another attack. Using his maximum speed Ranma started lashing out, his fist meeting somehow either with air or Apachai's fist yet those that somehow landed on the pigtailed boy's target didn't have any effect on the Thai fighter.  
"Apa! Ranma is good but as my master said: "It is never good enough!" With that Apachai followed up by a kick that the pigtailed boy didn't have time to evade so he put up his arms to soften the blow. The kick sent him flying, his arms were trembling from the impact and the bad news was that he still had to land somehow! Quickly turning in the air the Saotome boy used all his will power to make his arms obey as he used them to push himself towards the wall where he could use the build up energy to rebound and follow up with an attack.  
"(Seems like a solid plan for now.)" Following the plan Ranma was on the wall where he rebounded towards his tall opponent who was from the looks of it fascinated by this approach.  
The two met again, fist meeting fist and neither of the two wanted to give even an inch of ground for the other!

When Miu got to yard where Ranma and Apachai was fighting she was expecting a beaten and bloody pigtailed boy with a crying Apachai! But what she had seen was the pigtailed boy rebounding from the wall straight towards Apachai who was waiting for the chance to strike! Then the two clashed at a speed that the young Furinji's eyes could barely see but soon the winner of the fight turned out to be Apachai who was deflecting more hits and landed more then what Ranma could throw or evade. After Ranma made a break to get some air his ribs and his fists were aching from the time they met with Apachai's fists, while Ranma did land a few good hits Apachai landed more.

The lust for battle could be clearly seen in both Apachai and Ranma's eyes, fearing the possibility of the next and supposedly final clash Akisame had to end it.  
"That is enough Apachai! Your time is up." Suddenly Apachai's aura disappeared like it was never there to begin with.  
"(Either this guy is a ki master to do that or a complete moron.)" Ranma wasn't sure what he should think about this new sparring partner of his, he was a nice guy, strong as well but something was missing in the head.  
"Ranma-san could you come over here for an inspection?" Miu requested and Ranma complied to the inspection and let Akisame do his work. After a minute or two Ma came back his usual happy expression and good mood greeted the pigtailed boy.  
"I'm actually surprised, while I believe in our disciple seeing Ranma go up against Apachai had me frightened for a moment." The small Chinese man said and sat down looking for something to ease the muscle pain that Ranma will surely have in a matter of time.

In the afternoon Ranma sat down to finish his homework and have a quick lesson with Akisame who once again after explaining the question started teaching. At dinner time the pigtailed boy was thinking about school and how did he fit in there.  
"(It's a good place, better than Furinkan but I somehow miss the crazy people. Not to mention that such thing as bullying was almost impossible back there... except for that few times with the principal and... Nabiki but I would rather call it blackmailing then bullying.)" It wasn't strange that the pigtailed boy was thinking and forgot about his surrounding but Happosai didn't like the frown that appeared for a blink of an eye.  
"So Miu-chan how school go today?" Hayato broke the silence that settled into the room, it was a strange thing in this house considering the people who live here.  
"It was great, Ranma and I have already made a friend and also our class mates are..." The dinner went different now that the spirit returned into the people who were sitting at the table. While the masters talked about there own experiences being in school the pigtailed boy quickly finished his meal, excused himself and left the room.

It was already dark outside, the stars could be seen in the sky. The garden was silent a peaceful sight to the eye, ideal even but this harmony was broken by the young Saotome who strode into the middle of the garden.  
"Well... I'm here, the place where I could become stronger... and nothing changed except for the people that surround me and the place where I live. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to leave the Tendo's after all." Talking to himself in the garden was a habit of the Musabetsu heir. He always searched for the place where no one would disturb him. Yet no one had to since his own mind did it for him as he remembered the fear on some of the student's faces or at the karate club where they have beaten up and used Kenichi to clean up THERE mess!  
"Maybe... if I walk a little that will clear my head." But before he could have jumped out of the compound he felt someone coming closer.  
"(Either it's just Happosai alone or there is someone else who can hide his or her aura well.)" Without turning around the pigtailed boy already knew that someone was here besides the old lecher. No matter how well that person hid his/her presence even that person can't walk without stepping on the grass and that was enough for the pigtailed boy to know, that someone was there.  
"Going out for a walk, eh? Let me accompany you." Happosai's voice made the pigtailed boy turn around and see that besides his grandmaster stood Kousaka Shigure, wearing a trench coat and that purple clothing that she wears nonstop by the looks of it. The only answer was a nod as he didn't trust his voice.  
"I know a good place where you can think and we can have a talk, by the way Shigure-chan is coming with us for a while." Happosai's words weren't questioned but the word 'chan' did make the woman stare at the small man.

As the three martial artist bounded from roof to roof, Ranma couldn't shake the feeling that Shigure was staring at him.  
"(I hope she isn't going to wow her undying love to me tomorrow.)" Subconscious Ranma looked back and caught the woman's eyes still looking at him and it made him nervous. The look was mutual as he looked at her.  
"(Perhaps that thing about undying love wouldn't be that bad... if I didn't already have enough girl problems!)" With that thought the pigtailed boy showed everything concerning women to the back of his mind.

After a while spent in silence Shigure said her goodbyes and left the two martial artist, after a few minutes later Happosai broke the silence.  
"You shouldn't be so nervous when around her Ranma. She isn't like most women out there. I know her since she was little... from the looks of it she can't remember me." With that Ranma filed the information to the rest of Happosai's past and what he should probably watch out for.  
"So where is that place where we could talk?"  
"Not far now. I believe... ah you can already see it now." Hearing this the pigtailed boy instantly looked forward and saw a huge park... it was twice the size of the Kuno estate at least and that isn't a small building! The look in his eyes was enough for Happosai to know that the park was to the liking of the young boy.

At the park Ranma followed Happosai who didn't stop and went towards the lake. On the way to the lake the pigtailed boy had heard a few rustles here and there sometimes companied by moans.  
"(Figures that around the old lech there is ALWAYS something like this... I hope this won't be like that time when we ran into Konatsu.)"

Near the lake the old man sat down, they weren't so far from the trees maybe a good three or four meters away. The sight was pleasant for the eye, the planet's companion being reflected from the surface of the lake, the sounds of nature surrounded them.  
"You were right, this is a great place."  
"It's silent, no one bothers us here and if I ever get hungry or thirsty there is a stall not far from here." With that the old man had a proud smile as he patted the ground to make the pigtailed boy sit down.

"So tell me the problem. Since we came to Ryouzanpaku you seem gloomy."  
"Well... I guess it's that I'm home sick... I miss the people back in Furinkan, the craziness and most of all the my family and the Tendos." Ranma wasn't sure what the old man will say or do but to his relief the answer didn't came but a few minutes later.  
"You know, I think that you really are homesick but I think what or WHO you really miss is Akane."  
"Why would I miss that tomboy?! It's not like I like her." Now the pigtailed boy was sure that he was a bad liar this sounded a fat out lie even to him.  
"I know, I know but what you are doing is torturing yourself. You are young, the two of you live in different worlds! You are MY heir! The hair of the Musabetsu Kakuto Ryu! You think that even if the two of you got together I wouldn't take you with me for a training trip?" Ranma wanted to swat the old man but he understood what he wanted to say.  
"So you say that I should forget about the people back at the Tendos?"  
"What I'm saying is that you should push those feelings away for now. You are here now! They are still there! You are free to do whatever you want! Until you won't disturb the harmony at Hayato's home I won't stop you and neither will the rest of the masters." Happosai was proud of his student but sometimes the boy was so different than most people.  
"(Well I don't mind it, after all I was like him when I was young. I wonder if will Ranma turn out to be like me in the end?)" Following that thought the old master started imagining Ranma as an old man 'guarding' panties and scoring with the young girls... but Happosai had to realise that no matter how he would like it Ranma won't turn out like that.

Time flew as the two martial artist started talking. From general topics to martial art everything was discussed. When the two finished it was around midnight.  
"Well... I guess we should start getting ready to head back. I don't think that Miu-chan would like it if we didn't come back for the night without warning. By the way... you didn't answer my question concerning Miu!" The old master yawned after saying it and after standing up did a few stretches.  
"Yeah I guess we should go back... I don't know what to think about Miu. She sure can back up her words, got a lot of talent and a brain to help her."  
"So in generally you like her?" Happosai wanted to know for sure, after all in Nerima one girl came after another for the Ranma and Happosai couldn't fault him for not going after anyone of them. Well he DID think that it was a waste of opportunity but hey it was the young ones choice.  
"Yeah I like her, I guess it is something similar to what I have felt when I had first met Akane. She is a friend, someone I could trust... at least till she found out I was a guy who might end up as her husband!" No more words were said since no more were needed between grandmaster and heir and after a minute the two were seen on the rooftops racing towards Ryouzanpaku.

The next morning Furinji Miu and Saotome Ranma were approaching the school grounds. On the way there Miu tried to maintain a conversation but usually the pigtailed boy gave short answers until a specific question came up!  
"So where did you went yesterday with Happosai-san?" After this a long silence came Miu didn't know what to think of it as seemingly Ranma didn't want her company.  
"We went to the park and talked. Shigure came with us but we parted after a while." After this Miu asked Ranma to tell her everything that happened but the school bell ended the girls curiosity... for a while.

In the break time Miu barely met with Ranma no matter how hard she tried to find him but when her eyes caught sight of Shirahama she thought that she will speak with Kenichi after Ranma became so elusive.

On the contrary to what the blond girl thought Ranma was seen by many students and they all shared the same experience. The pigtailed boy was followed by Ragnarock, this meant that he is someone who you better not talk to. Unknown by the Ragnarock members Ranma led them on a wild goose chase all day, after sensing that someone was trailing him after the first lesson the pigtailed boy wanted to play with the newcomers. First step was to distinguish the hunters from the environment so Ranma led them behind the gym, the next step was to find out the reason why they followed him so a little game of patience test was on the 'to do' list. Leading them from behind the gym to the roof the pigtailed boy quickly jumped up to the top of the water tank and waited for a reaction."Goddamn that guy! How in God's name can he suddenly disappear AND reappear!?" One of the thugs who were trailing him to 'persuade' him to follow them if needed was at the end of his patience.  
"Would you shut up!? You are not the only one who has been tasked to track down this fucker and bring him to Kisara-sama and by the way you are not the only one who is pissed off!" While the four members of Ragnarock were yelling at each other the pigtailed boy now knew who had sent those four.  
"(Whoever is this Kisara he didn't send the best of his goons.)"

Just before the bell rang Ranma left his supposed hunters at the roof and returned to class.

School was over and every recess that day went away with misleading the team of jerks as he called them to enjoy it when they went mad from anger. The pigtailed left the school building with a wide smile on his face knowing that today he had a good day while probably lowering the gang member's number a little! Just as he was about to leave he felt something was missing when he heard the voice of the younger Furinji.  
"Where were you? I was looking for you all day!"  
"You know... had some stuff to do, like making some people have a higher pulse for example." This caught the curiosity of the blond girl but she wasn't sure if she wanted to know. Then came a surprise neither Ranma nor Miu could speculate. Literally the moment they were one step away from the school wall a party of thirteen guys surrounded them. A guy wearing a brown hat took a step forward and looked at Ranma.  
"Hey, hey, hey... look who we have here. It's our little friend. So how about you come with us and meet someone special?" The pigtailed boy wasn't sure what to say... they don't like to give up that is for sure but there methods of approaching someone lacked style. Not to mention he didn't like the leer the guys were giving Miu.  
"Fine but it will be ONLY me who you will take to that 'special' person got it?" The authority in the Saotome boy's voice made the gang stop leering at Miu and the leader only nodded before leading the pigtailed boy away.  
"Wait! Ranma! What's going on?!" Miu didn't know what to think this was one of those situations one considered bad and dangerous but this time to whom was it dangerous!?  
"Don't worry. I might be a little late for dinner so could you spare a little for me and don't worry about me." Miu looked a little worried as the pigtailed boy walked away with that strange company.

The trip to a seemingly abandoned warehouse was more than dull for the pigtailed boy. His 'attendants' as they dubbed themselves were more or less talkative than a dead person! So while the trip was silent for a while Ranma started insulting and angering them just to get some kind of reaction out of them. This resulted in an inner dispute between his attendants that really entertained the young Saotome.  
"(It's nice to see someone else doing the fighting for a change. No wonder people pay to see a good fight!)" When they reached the base or whatever stupid name that his 'lackey squad' called it some of the said people had black eyes and bruises.

In the building Nanjou Kisara was sitting in her chair playing with a handheld game console, her 'bodyguards' and 'soldiers' standing in the room prepared to act on command. The room was in complete silence except for the sounds coming from the game console or the rare yells from Kisara when she was mad because of the game. That rare moment occurred when there was a knock on the door that caught her attention.  
"GODDAMN IT! COME IN! Fuck this... I almost finished that level!" While grumbling and muttering under her nose the brunet girl quickly positioned herself to look a little more like a leader. Just as she prepared herself the underlings she had sent to bring her this Saotome Ranma entered the room.  
"So what do you have to report?"  
"Kisara-san! I report that my group has brought Saotome Ranma to the base. He is just outside the room."  
"Well done and for bringing him in I'll promote you to advanced hunter." The boy felt proud of himself as he was now on the same rank as Kouga the kicker, Ukita the thrower and Takeda the striker! His moments of glory has come to a halt when Kisara spoke again.  
"Now bring in this Saotome Ranma."

Outside the room, Ranma and a handful of 'soldiers' were standing in the corridor.  
"(They bring me here because this Kisara wants to speak with me and now I have to wait!? Let's hope it's worth waiting.)" The guards that were looking at him made it even harder not to just leave!  
Then the door opened and he was pushed into the room. The first thing the pigtailed boy did was to send out his aura that would work as a radar if anyone wanted to play nasty, then came the visual and he quickly counted 40 people in the room without himself!  
"(A little paranoid but effective... not against me but that is a different thing!)" As the pigtailed boy traced the room with his eyes, the bluish-gray orbs locked on a form in the middle of the room. A very pretty form even if she didn't have rack like Shampoo or the woman at Ryouzanpaku!  
"(I wonder if she is this Kisara or is she just a toy?)"

Kisara was curious about the boy standing only two steppes away from the door. He had the looks and he must have some kind of a fighting ability if he was on the recruit list but the question was that did he have the brain and the personality for such a 'career'?"  
"Welcome Saotome Ranma, I am Nanjou Kisara the soon to be Eight Fist of Ragnarok." There was silence when Kisara announced her promotion her soldiers started applauding and the her personal advisor had to fight back tears! The only one who wasn't effected was the person that was supposed to have an emotional response to that, namely Saotome Ranma. The soon to be eight fist found the stoic boy very amusing, he could be her toy if he joined her!  
"(Ah how long have I waited for some recruit that has the looks and the brawn that I can show with.)"

Still there was no response from Ranma who just stood there while trying to figure out what the hell was that girl talking about.  
"(Well she must have some talent at fighting... her arms looks delicate but I can see she could give Akane a decent fight but what I'm interested in is her legs!)" The way the pigtailed fighter assessed Kisara was caught by others as well in the room. Kisara didn't mind that the good looking guy was looking at her as his eyes roomed her body, the soldiers were on a different opinion concerning this.  
"Since you came into the room you didn't say a word is it that you find my person too charming to speak or is it Ragnarok what made you mute?"

"(I wonder what would she say if I were to show her my cursed form, her ego would probably take a big blow.)" While thinking of an answer Ranma took two steppes closer to Kisara the guards flinched, ready to strike out if it is needed.  
"To tell you the truth, I don't know why you got me here and I don't even know this Ragnarok you speak about. Not to mention I had seen better girls." Ranma felt that he should remind himself to put some soy sauce on his foot next time since it tastes bland. Kisara was a little red from anger or embarrassment we can't know for sure but her voice was laced with venom when she spoke.  
"For starters Ragnarok is an organization that collects the best martial artists to keep order and balance. Somehow your profile got between the recruit list but from the looks of it that must have been a mistake." With that Kisara put her hand out and her right hand man gave her a file.  
"Let's see what do we have in your profile...experienced in many kind of martial arts, amazing adapting ability. Very promising but the rumours about you can be nothing else but fiction, I mean we are in the same district and I have never seen any kind of giant monsters or these so called Chinese Amazons, ancient ghoul masters!" Kisara was sure that while this boy in front of her might be a good fighter but being good alone isn't enough in Ragnarok!  
"Oh there were stranger things! You only got the everyday shit that happens around Furinkan in your profile." This statement didn't really convince Kisara after all anyone who believes this stuff must be insane!  
"Then prove me that you are telling the truth! Soldiers! Get him!" At her command the previously stoic soldiers rushed to surround the pigtailed boy. It was like a wave that met with a strong rock!

"(This should be more than enough to destroy this dud, too bad, he could have become a great soldier.)" Just as Kisara was about to dream about the broken and battered body of this failure one of her soldiers flew past her only by an inch and soon a dozen more followed!  
"WHAT THE FUCK?!" The sight wasn't new to Kisara after all she had seen plenty of things like this when being the underling of Freya but to see someone move in a way that could rival any of the top three was like several buckets of cold water and a sparking electric wire!

The soldiers stopped and Ranma now had a three and a half meter space around him. He enjoyed the fear and twitching eyes on the soldiers and he didn't even use his abilities really!  
"So is this enough or would you like to stand into the fray as well tomboy?" Saying that the pigtailed boy was having fun was an understatement, while these soldiers might prove a challenge to a normal person they were nothing compared to even Akane... but there powers seems to be in number and not skill.

Hearing that challenge from the pigtailed boy, made Kisara mad! He first insults her, then beats her soldiers and he still has the nerve to look down on her!  
"SOLDIERS! OUT OF THE WAY! I'LL SKIN THIS GUY MY SELF!" With that Kisara literally jumped into the fray and tried lashing out with an aerial spin kick that Ranma easily evaded.  
"Well the tomboy actually has some skills, I'm not impressed by it." Kisara's vision was as red as her targets shirt and she attacked once again, this time faster then what Ranma calculated and the he just deflected the punch in the last moment. But what he couldn't for was that she would ram herself into him! The sudden change of weight pushed them backwards and straight through the window!

Numerous voices shouted out Kisara's name when she fell with the pigtailed fighter!  
"(I guess it was a stupid idea to place my office to the top floor! I don't want to die!)" Kisara was trying everything to grab onto something but she was to far from the wall to grab onto anything, it was a one way ticket to the ground without any stopping!  
What Kisara didn't count for was when the boy grabbed her and held her close to him as they plummeted towards the ground!  
"(At least I'll die with a good looking guy.)" Before she could react Ranma started spinning and seemingly somehow he decreased there speed and changed the landing spot! Instead of the outer yard now the target was the wall!  
She started screaming knowing that this was the end when suddenly Ranma's switched to holding her in a bridal style all of a sudden.  
Kisara closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable... and waited... then opened her left eye and she was still alive! In the arm of the pigtailed boy... who is standing on the wall without any sign of pain! The petite girl wanted to ask how he did it, where he learned it, can he teach her but all she could say was one word.  
"How?"  
"Now you believe me when I say you only got the light stuff when it comes to Furinkan." With that he jumped off the wall and landed in the yard that continued with putting down the girl in his arms.  
Without a word he jumped high into the sky and went towards Ryouzanpaku.

"Kisara-sama are you all right?" Her soldiers asked in unison every one of them concerned for her healt.  
"Yeah. I'll be fine. Now leave me alone." She quickly went towards her office and her goons left her alone. In her office she felt strange. It might have been the near death experience or the adrenaline rush was the answer for her heart rate but she also felt happy somehow as the pigtailed boy's face appeared before her.  
"(Why am I thinking of him suddenly?)"

Author note:

Well that was a long pause, sorry for that. After sending this chapter to my beta around April I haven't heard a word from her so I thought that I will upload this version and is she sends the fixed version back then I will replace it with this one.


	8. Part 8

DISCLAIMER: I don't own either of the cast of characters, only the plot and my original characters only!

Writer's note:

Thanks Gelion for the pre-reading.

Timeline:

Ranma ½ - The end of the manga.

Kenichi – The start of the manga. (I will change the timeline whenever I will reach a new part of the story, now is the start of the Ragnarok part.)

"Writer"

"Hello." Speech

"(Hello.)" Thought

"Mouko Takabisha" attack/ technique

"[U-chans]" signs

"/Hello/" Panda signs

"\Hello\" Telepathic

"/Hello\\" Telephone

**Part 8: Training for two**

A few minutes later after getting away from Kisara's headquarters, Ranma made his way jumping across town from lamp posts, roofs and other high places towards his new home when his eyes caught something interesting going on below him.

Three guys were threatening an old man in plain sight and the people didn't even dare to call for the police or to help him!

Though with how they took a wide berth of the group it showed that they also didn't want to end up getting caught up with what the three guys were doing.

The young Saotome was about to jump into action when a familiar voice caught his ears.

"Stop! You should be the ones asking this old man to forgive you. As you were the ones to almost run him over!" Ranted the buxom Furinji heiress as she came to help the old man up from where he lay.

"Now that is funny but listen here girl. We are strong and the strong people do whatever they want. We drive where ever we want with our car," Said one of the thugs from the car.

Watching from above, the pigtailed boy already felt sorry for the three guys who talked trash like that, not that he really caring if Miu beat them up. Ranma had to force back a laugh when he imagined what they would look like later but then his eyes caught someone else coming close.

"Kenichi? What is he doing here?" To Ranma, Kenichi was a good guy to be around but the way he acted was not something to be pitied. As his eyes caught the punks he retreated and cowered! But then he had good moments.

"(What is he doing?)"

"I'll save you Miu-san!" Kenichi yelled and ran towards the two punks, tripping up and meeting the concrete ground face first. Quickly getting up he started again and threw punches at one of the guys. Ranma knew what Miu must be feeling now, she didn't want to intervene but this was getting...

"YOU PUNK. You hit me. I'll carve your pretty face for this!" One of the hits had actually landed hitting the guys' nose and now he flipped out a blade from a pocket in his coat.

"(This isn't good.)" Ranma was about to jump in to save the day when Miu did it for him, beating the crap out of them in a matter of moments.

"(Well I guess I might as well sit down and enjoy the show.)"

After the brutal beating that Miu committed, Kenichi was silent as he couldn't find a word to say. But he didn't need to since Miu said what she felt.

"Thank you for helping me."

"I...it...was nothing."

The pigtailed boy couldn't fight down the urge to smile but also he felt something else...

"(Am I jealous? But what reason for?)"

-A little later-

After a short thinking Ranma decided to follow the two rather than join them. Kenichi was a lucky guy, his home wasn't a detour for Miu so she went with him until they had to go different ways.

The young Saotome knew that spying and such were more of his father's thing but luckily he had some talent in it as well. He was a silent shadow until the moment he knew that Kenichi would be alright, he wasn't worried about Miu as she could defend herself from someone like those from Nerima after all... at least for a while.

"(The kid is home so I might as well go home myself... But I feel like I forgot something.)" Ranma thought this as he began making his way back to the Ryouzanpaku dojo, following nearly the same route Miu had but via the roofs.

At the Ryouzanpaku Miu had just arrived home, and worried about Ranma who hadn't arrived back yet. Then she felt the need to ask if he went out or something when her eyes caught Ma Kensei.

"Ma-san, have you seen Ranma?"

"Only when the two of you left for school this morning, now that you mention it where is he? Ranma will miss his training session." As the bald kenpo master walked away reading his favourite porn book Miu could swear he muttered something about not really needing it.

"(Oh well... he can take care of himself, he'll be back for dinner.)" Just as she thought that Ranma entered the door, his clothes a little dirty, cuts decorating his shirt and she could clearly see pieces of glass in his hair.

"What happened to you?"

"Nothing much just, the usual stuff." Miu didn't know what to say if this was usual for him.

-In the main room-

When Ranma entered the main room a massive torrent of ki washed over him, but after that he could see that Akisame and the Elder were in the room. The elder only nodded while munching some snacks, as if in acknowledgement of either sensing Ranma come in or to something that Akisame had said.

"Ah Ranma-kun, I see you got home. How was your day?"

"It was fine thank you Koetsuji-san." The jujitsu master looked at his apprentice and by the condition of his clothes he could tell that he had been in a fight recently.

"There is something you are not telling us. Did you have a fight?"

"Nothing worth mentioning, I was caught off guard when she rammed herself into me and we fell out from the sixth or seventh floor, of the building we were in at the time."

"I see. Well then I guess I have an idea what your next training session will be." Ranma was about to say that it wasn't necessary and showing a few techniques would be enough when the Elder Hayato finished his snacks and turned his full attention on to Ranma.

"You know Ran-chan, from these past few days and by what Happosai told us we found a major flaw in your style."

This caught the young Saotome's attention, as he knew he had problems but those weren't anything big.

"I'm listening."

"The problem is that you make too many useless movements. Even if you handle yourself well it is a fault." This was something that made Ranma think, he didn't see anything useless in his movements. Well maybe he did spend too much time in the air than he should but it was because of the family style!

"So what is the training?"

"Well it was something that Akisame and Kensei came up with. With a little help from Happosai's scrolls that he loaned them on the subject, they found a way to limit your ki."

"How would I get better from doing that?"

"Well when you are in a pinch you use your ki to get you out of trouble. This is fine but your physical strength lags behind as you don't train it, leaving your ki enhancements to shoulder the burden. If you run out of ki or are stopped from using it you are left with only what physical training you have done." Hayato could clearly see the confusion in the teenager's eyes and looked at the jujitsu master who knew what to do.

"Ranma please follow me outside"

Following the jujitsu master the pigtailed boy was led behind the house where the training ground was as well as the training equipment was prepared. Bricks, large jugs filled with sand and a monkey bar which had a box with wood piled inside suspiciously close by.

"Now Ranma we know that your limits are tremendous when you use ki but for today I want you to refrain from using it."

Ranma nodded at that and looked at the pile of wood again.

"(Why do I have a VERY bad feeling?)"

"Now Ranma, pile up some bricks and let's see how many you can break." He did as he was asked and piled up ten of them. After a moment of concentration Ranma's fist met with the building material or in this case training material. But as his fist past through all of them but the last one, he had a case of déjà vu hit him as he remembered what it was like not to use ki to train and when he was first started fighting when he was younger.

"(Even without adding ki his attack power is still incredible. Especially if we look at this test, but still he focuses too much on using his ki then his real physical strength.)"Akisame pulled out a little book and pencil he started writing down a type of training regime that he would suggest.

The next hour went quickly; the jujitsu master had Ranma do all kind of things. Like balancing on a wooden pole, doing a kata as fast as he could without using Ki to enhance himself.

After a quick check Akisame now knew what to expect from his pigtailed disciple.

"Now Ranma I want you to get up on that bar and hang down from it by your legs and I will tie you on so you don't fall off."

Ranma looked on at the where he would be hanging from and didn't see the glow coming out of Akisame's eyes but did feel a shiver go down his spine as a bad omen for him but shoved the feeling to the back of his mind.

-In the kitchen-

Meanwhile in the kitchen Miu was preparing to make dinner and started thinking about the pigtailed boy.

"I wonder how Ranma is doing, he just got home and now he is training. He already has a big advantage and with a gap between us, but now he will surely..."

"STOP THAT YOU MANIAC!" The voice caught her attention, Miu ran out to see what was happening.

-Outside in the yard-

Outside she could see Ranma hanging from a bar, his legs were tied to it so he couldn't get down and Akisame was fanning a fire underneath him!

"That's it. If you keep it up like that, then this will really give you great results." The jujitsu master was by the look of things having too much fun as he had forgotten something very important about his victim ahem student.

"Grr i've had enough of this! Mouko Takabisha!" When Ranma was looking straight at his master or in this case torturer he quickly shot his trademark ki attack at the man. The explosion was strong enough to blow the bar off the posts and away and its prisoner quickly undid the bindings on his legs.

"I couldn't say that it wasn't expected but somehow it came too sudden." Koetsuji stood not far from Miu who jumped a little when the man appeared almost next to her. From the looks of it, he got away from the explosion without any problem.

"Well then I think it's about time you expect this!" Ranma yelled from behind the dust cloud as he gathered up his ki that made him look like he was a living torch.

"Ranma, you're on fire!" Miu yelled to the young Saotome who looked at her and realized why she said that.

"Yeah I know that my ki can..."

"I mean you ARE on fire!" When she repeated it, the pigtailed boy suddenly felt some warmth on his back and realised what she was trying to tell him.

And reacted with the age old instinct and what one learns as a child when you get to close to a flame.

"WATER! WATER! WATER!"

- A few minutes later, in the living room-

After extinguishing the fire, Ranma sat in the living room getting his minor injuries treated from his attempts to put out the flames. Even then there was someone there to mock him.

"I can't believe that you didn't feel it. I'm ashamed that you are my heir." Happosai sat next to Ranma, exhaling smoke after taking a puff from his pipe.

"Shut up! Someone who stops in the middle of a fight just to ogle on a woman shouldn't lecture me!"

"Ranma-san don't move that much. I can't apply the ointment this way." Miu was the one who got to treat the boy but Kensei was also there cooking up some kind of herbal based drink.

"Its not like it's my fault as thanks to the phoenix pill countering the cat tongue pressure point and Saffron I don't really notice flames as much unless they either start making me sweat or I smell it" said Ranma to Happosai who continued to smoke.

"Be that as it may Ranma you should never ignore or become unaware of the environments you are in when in any fights, as this could cost you more than the fight. That and out side of a fight a person would have dropped and rolled like they teach in school to do if you ever get set on fire." Berated Happosai to his heir at the same time instilling some basic knowledge before going over the cats tongue pressure point his heir was still under in his mind.

"After Miu is done applying the salves you can put your shirt back on and if your back starts hurting later on then drink this and it should stop the pain." Spoke Kensei.

"Thank you." Ranma then accepted the potion and placed it beside him.

"Now then since Akisame's training time is up let me see who is up next." Ma got out a notepad and started flipping through it.

"What do you know, it's now Shigure's turn." This caught Ranma's attention. The last time he checked the supposed training program the master of weapons rarely had a lesson with him and now suddenly he gets a class with her.

The master of weapons Shigure eyes flashed for a moment when she heard that it was her turn to train the disciple. Ranma was already nervous. First the shining eyes, the long shiny blade and not to mention the ample curves made the pigtailed boy wonder if this was such a good idea.

The weapons master then asked Ranma to follow her into her room where she stored her weapons.

"How skilled are you... with weapons?" While walking there Shigure felt the need to ask this. She already witnessed his ability when it came to unarmed combat but using a weapon it was different.

"I'd say adequate. But I rarely use weapons much." Ranma wasn't sure about what he said was the wisest thing. After all from the looks of it the woman in front of him could probably slice and dice him into mincemeat without breaking a sweat.

"We shall... see."

-In Shigure's room aka weapons locker of sharp and pointed weaponry-

When they reached Shigure's room she invited Ranma in who waited a few minutes just to make sure. Seeing that his master had walked in and was already looking through her collection of weapons the pigtailed boy followed inside.

Deep in thought Kousaka Shigure was brought out of her musings as she was disturbed by the loud scream. Realizing that she had forgotten to switch off the traps or even warn her disciple about them she turned around to help him as well as to get medical help of needed. What she saw surprised her.

Ranma's whole body was plastered to the iron bars that now blocked the doorway, not to mention he was holding onto one of the iron bars with his hands as he suspended himself. His legs were split apart as only an inch away from his crotch a spear from the spear trap was now lodged in the bars of the blocked doorway and where if he had not pulled himself up he would have been seriously injured. The sight itself would have been comical if it hadn't been such a dangerous scene.

"Are you... alright?" While making a quick inspection on the situation Shigure felt the need to ask.

"Yeah I'm just... hanging."

"Touchomaru go and... turn off... the traps."

After deactivating all the traps and only then Ranma DARED to step onto the ground from the position he now had from jumping onto the main beam of the room he now hung upside down from, while Shigure was now busy looking through her weapons collection again.

"(This is boring. I could be using this time to be training... instead I have to look at her while she is browsing. Argh it's like shopping again.)" While he was thinking this Shigure bent forward a little and caused Ranma to fall down from the main beam at the sight of the backside of his master.

"Good... timing. Here." With that said Shigure gave Ranma a training sword. The pigtailed boy gave her a curious look at why she had given him this when she had plenty of swords and stuff like that.

As the metal blade while well cared for was blunt as a western butter knife and looked to him that it would have difficulty cutting and slicing objects and such if he hit.

"For training you will use... that." When the pigtailed boy had the sword in his hands he tested its weight by doing a few strikes with it and going through some of the katas he remembered.

Shigure had a slight smile as she saw him going through some basic and advanced movements.

"(His style isn't perfect... but I have a feeling he is more than what he is showing us.)" With that thought in her mind Shigure led Ranma outside.

-In the yard-

The training had a small audience. Sakaki and Kensei sat on the porch to see how their disciple would do while Apachai sat there mainly for the snacks….. mostly.

For starters Shigure made him go through the basic katas again and began pointing out the flaws in each. To reinforce her meaning every time Ranma made a mistake Shigure hit him on the head with her scabbard.

"(What is it with me and women wanting to hit me on the head? First Akane with her damned mallet, then Cologne with her fucking staff and now its Shigure with that damned scabbard...)"

The pigtailed boy wasn't happy after the fifth hit, as now his patience was at an end.

Luckily for Ranma, Shigure chose to that moment to change the training. Instead of doing basic katas now he had to slice the objects Shigure threw at him.

"Ranma is doing well." Sakaki said as he enjoyed the show he was getting. Not to mention the cold beer he had in his hand made it even better.

"Yes, but I wonder how long he can keep it up before he makes a mistake." Just as Kensei mentioned it Shigure threw two baseballs at once and Ranma got only one. The other ball met Ranma's forehead straight on.

While Ranma was nursing his forehead Shigure went to get her blades for some practice sparring. Hearing this Kensei ran after her to give her some advice.

When the two masters returned Shigure held two bokken and threw one to Ranma.

"What's this for?"

"Sparring... practice."

"Why don't we use real blades?" Hearing this from her little disciple, a small smile formed on Shigure's lips.

"You couldn't... handle one."

"(I'll show her that I'm MORE then capable of handling a weapon.)" With that in his mind the pigtailed boy attacked when Shigure provoked him into attacking.

"Come on... boy."

-In the kitchen-

Miu was almost done with preparing dinner all she had to do now was wait for it to finish cooking. As she wondered what she should do with her free time, the Saotome boy came to her mind.

"I guess I could ask him to spar with me. He should finish with the afternoon training any moment."

-Back with Ranma-

The pigtailed boy was hard pressed when fighting with Shigure. He didn't have time to use a ki blast to gain the advantage and if that wasn't enough Shigure constantly whacked him on the head with the bokken while fighting him!

"(I can't believe I'm losing to her! I fought Mousse and Kuno and many others who used weapons without problems so how come she's beating me!)"

Shigure knew that her disciple was occupied with his thoughts and she felt the need to catch his attention.

"You should focus... on the fight." With that she hit him on the head with her blade.

"That does it!" As the young disciple shouted a red glow appeared around him the grass around his feet ignited and burned away.

The three masters watching were all troubled by what was going on.

"Maybe we should stop the kid." Sakaki commented as he drank his beer.

"I don't think he could harm Shigure." Ma replied but then returned to watching that aura. It gave him a bad feeling.

It was something similar to what he had seen in another man long ago before coming here.

Apachai had gotten up and wanted to enter the fray but then realised that it was a sparring match so he sat down and continued eating. Then Koetsuji came out with something to say.

"We should talk with Ranma about this after the training."

Ranma turned up the heat and pushed Shigure back, but what really caught her by surprise was that the sleeve of her kimono was cut!

"(He only did a horizontal slash... he shouldn't be at that level to be able to do that with a wooden sword.)"

Seeing that surprise in his master's eyes Ranma pushed onward forcing Shigure back a few inches. The mistress of weapons didn't like the way her disciple looked at her. It bordered on looking down on her!

Believing that teaching him some... humility will do him some good, she hit Ranma on his cheek with the bokken and jumped backwards.

Looking for the pigtailed boy, Miu looked around the house until she felt an intense aura. She went over there and caught the sight of Ranma acting like a ragdoll!

The pigtailed boy hadn't realized how outclassed he was, until he felt Shigure attacking. Under a second the bokken and its owner vanished and he felt hits landing. At first he tried to dodge only to get hit yet again then he realized that it was futile so he did what he felt was the best. He attacked.

The attack seemingly went through Shigure and the pigtailed boy felt a hit on the back of his neck and fell to the ground.

Once her disciple was on the ground, Shigure stopped attacking. Standing right in front of Ranma she looked down at him. His body was bruised from the hits.

"(Seemingly whoever he is training with, can escalate it into a fight instead of sparring.)" Seeing that he still wanted to fight, Shigure said what she felt was needed.

"Don't overestimate... yourself!"

With that she walked away but the looks on the faces of the males and the red face of Miu made her curious.

"Why are you all... red?"

The question made Akisame stand up and walk away, Apachai threw away the bowl that once had the snacks in it. The bowl landed on Sakaki's head blocking his view.

Strangely the answer came from Miu.

"Shigure... the top of your kimono." Then suddenly there was a gust of wind and she felt the wind caressing her...

Shigure quickly pulled up what remained of the upper part of her kimono. Just where her nipples were, the cloth was cut without having any tear in it!

"(He is very... interesting.)" Holding her clothing so it wouldn't fall or show more than it supposed to Shigure went back to her room for a change of clothes.

The pigtailed boy got up slowly as he still felt dizzy from the hit on the back of his neck. While nursing his neck he had a bad taste in his mouth from the training.

"(Great... not only am I beaten by a woman who is my master but also one who is a super powered Kuno!)"

-(The following day at school)-

The next day even in school instead of attending class the pigtailed boy was on the roof of the school, trying to find his calm to think.

"(Shigure was like the wind... I felt it but I couldn't harm her. Wait! What did I do yesterday to cut her clothing...)" That move he had done yesterday had been similar to the Kijin Raishu Dan, but that shouldn't have been possible with a weapon. Not to mention he didn't force his Ki to push the air away. Though as he thought more on it did seem similar to what Kuno did with his bokken, this he decided was not something he wanted to think about to much as he didn't want to start acting like Kuno because he was learning more on how to use a sword and had possibly pulled of his trick. Then again it didn't disturb the air that much if any but he didn't remember if it had happened or not.

"I guess I should try to figure it out.." With that in mind Ranma let his battle aura out, feeling the air around him and the energy it carried with it. Holding his hands in front of his chest he started forming an orb of Ki.

When executing the Kijin Raishu Dan you force the air away with Ki, creating a vacuum.

"(But that time I only slashed with the weapon when I let my aura out I didn't push any energy into the weapon either. How could I use that in my style?)"

After an hour or two he heard the bell and school was over for today. He didn't care about that he had a place where he could practice without anyone bothering him. After a few hundred tries and failures he was reaching the end of his patience. No matter how he tried he couldn't use that move again!

"DAMN IT! How come I can't do it? I did it yesterday." When he wanted to continue yelling his eyes caught someone limping away from the gym.

"(Who is tha... Shirahama? What is he doing here at this hour?)"

Jumping down he thought he might as well follow him after all the guy looked depressed and who knows what he could do to himself. Kenichi went home from school and then after changing went off to a park and he started... planting a tree?

"I don't think there is any reason in this." Just as he was about jump away from the guy thinking he was a loon he saw him throwing the watering kettle away which somehow hit Ranma straight in the face. Now as a female she sat in the tree cursing Kenichi and his forefathers.

Then as she was done cursing she had seen Kenichi sitting at the tree at the brink of crying. Just when she was about to jump down to talk to him Miu arrived cycling up on a bicycle with a basket on, this gave Ranma some bad memories from his close encounters with shampoo's bicycle of doom, as both girls were buxom and had both long hair as well as peddled fast.

"So, you've chosen to fight?"

Sitting on a branch of a tree the pigtailed girl enjoyed the entertaining show Kenichi and Miu did. This Shirahama was a little like herself, he didn't give up and that passion that she had seen in his eyes told everything Ranma she had to know. It was entertaining to see the training and get to know them a little better until the redhead realized that SHE was way late for her own training!

"I can't do this after all." Kenichi felt useless as he tried to do the Go-bo Pai-bo movement and fell. Not to mention the little demonstration he got from Daimonji really made him rethink leaving the club. Yet he couldn't give up. It might be because of the help Miu gave him and he didn't want to disappoint her by giving up now.

"(Then again if I don't give up later I might die!)"

"Now Kenichi-san let's try the Go-bo Pai-bo again." The young Furinji's voice shocked Kenichi back to action. As they were practicing he could see that the blonde girl's mind was on something else, he wasn't sure what but when he tried the movement again he caught something on a tree branch.

Miu didn't slow down the training so was probably nothing but he could see that something disturbed her. After falling to the ground again he wanted to ask her why she was so troubled when her eyes turned gentle again like she just met an old friend.

The Shirahama wanted to ask why she was smiling when suddenly something jumped out of the crown of the tree! By the light of the moon Kenichi could make out a human form, from the curves he could tell it was female with red hair. Still someone leaping that high and landing onto a street lamp and leaping from one to another to travel wasn't natural.

"What is that!"

Miu wanted to say that it was Ranma but before she could voice anything she remembered that the redhead hadn't revealed it to Kenichi yet. So the only thing she could say was simple but mysterious.

"A friend."

-On the other part of the Nerima-

Not far from a large river, Ragnarock held their meeting within a large warehouse with all of the current Fists attending, along with each Fists subordinate group leaders. Among them was Nanjou Kisara also known as Valkyria.

"So how is the recruiting going? I hope everyone has good news." While Kisara didn't know Odin that much since he only tolerated her presence when reporting or when giving out orders. But still even to her that look he had now was even colder and more strict than usual. But then something also seemed odd about him, whenever he moved his arms his face showed signs of… pain.

"(I wonder if he's really having problems with his arms... and why is he standing like that? I mean it's one thing to be casual before your subordinates, but his legs are so far apart that it's like he is about to give us a free show or is he marketing himself?)"

First was Loki to give his report. Odin seemed like he had something important to do so the strategist of Ragnarock made it short.

"For now are recruiting drive has dropped down resulting from the orders you gave after the... incident at Furinkan." Hearing that name Odin cringed a little. This alone surprised Valkyrie along with her subordinates, the other fists henchmen and henchwomen also showed signs of surprise that the leader of Ragnarock would cringe at the name of a school some of who's henchmen had attacked.

"Yes. As for now that area will be excluded from our plans for the time being"

Hearing the First Fist talk Valkyrie found something interesting to ponder on. When Loki mentioned Furinkan, the First Fist showed signs of... fear, or something close to it. Then again a day or two ago she too had, had a run in with someone from that area.

"(I wonder where that pigtailed jerk is... I so want to kick him in the balls until he'd spit them out for all of those insults.)" As her mind wondered about the pigtailed boy she found herself thinking how good looking he was and how he had saved her life in the end. Realizing where her thoughts were going she shook her head and returned back to reality just in time since she was next in line to report.

Odin's eyes pierced her as though he wanted to see through her! If that wasn't enough the cold and calculating voice made her fear him more then she did originally.

"Now onto you Valkyrie. What are the results of recruiting in your area?"

"Everything is going according to plan. We're recruiting from the freshman year, we also found some very promising candidates. Though we did also have a small setback." Just as fast as she said this Kisara regretted it. Loki appearing in front of her, and grasped a large hand full of Kisara ragged t-shirt, the cloth threatening to rip at any moment in his hands.

"What sort of set back?"

"One of the freshmen, named Saotome Ranma was brought back to my headquarters and... it was inhuman afterwards." The look in her eyes told more than Loki wanted to know.

"(Maybe... it's THAT guy! If he is close then that means that either he's hunting us... or he is trying to foil our plans. I won't let him do _it_!)" The strategist of Ragnarock let Kisara go, and as he turned away to return to his hideout to gather and correlate more data on this new and dangerous threat to Ragnarock and his own plans, but he still had one question be for he left.

"Tell me... this freshman did he happen to mention Furinkan high school by any chance?"

Kisara didn't understand the look the Fists were sharing with each other. Berserker, Hermit, Siegfried were starting to show signs of battle lust as if they were going to either fight here or with someone maybe each other, or go hunt the person they were after to fight them. Though Thor did look disturbed by the news he managed not show much of it. Freya didn't seem to care about the mentioned male. Her interest was in that redhead.

"(But then again... this Ranma might know that redheaded girl. I want her to fight me.)"

"From the info we found in the school registry, he transferred from there." Once again the expressions on the other Fists changed at hearing Valkyries answer. The small armchair that Odin was currently sitting in was now missing the arms as he pulverized them.

Loki was already starting to formulate plans and so excused himself to run to his hideout.

After the meeting Kisara found that it was strange how the Furinkan name could make such a change the leader and other Fists. Then again, her little run in with the pigtailed bastard wasn't natural or average.

"(I'll find you. I'll either recruit you or I'll make you train me to be as strong as you are.)" With those plans in her head Nanjou Kisara left for her headquarters.


	9. Part 9

Disclaimer: I don't own either Histories Strongest Disciple Kenichi or Ranma 1/2 .

Thanks for the reviews; the constructive ideas are always welcome. I know the story has faults or holes but the holes are there for a reason on which I will write later in the future chapters.

Timeline:

Ranma ½ - The end of the manga.

Kenichi – The start of the manga. (I will change the timeline whenever I will reach a new part of the story, now is the start of the Ragnarok part.)

"Writer"

"Hello." Speech

"(Hello.)" Thought

"Mouko Takabisha" attack/ technique

"[U-chans]" signs

"/Hello/" Panda signs

"\Hello\" Telepathic

"/Hello\\" Telephone

**Pa****rt 9: Friendly advice**

The days went by slowly since Ranma had seen Miu training Kenichi. Just like Shirahama he too had his own training to keep up but his wasn't for his life.

At the moment Ranma was in the dojo going through katas but in his mind he started to wonder about Kenichi's situation.  
"(I pity the guy for going through all that. Should I beat up that guy for being a bully or leave it to Kenichi?)" His speed increased as he imagined what would be the end result if he did.

While Kenichi wouldn't be in any real danger in this fight, if they held his hand and did everything for him, Kenichi wouldn't overcome this obstacle set before him.

Though if he wanted to overcome it then he had to choose to do so. But did he, Ranma have the right to interfere with Kenichi's choice? As he finished the last kata he already knew the answer.

"I have the power but I don't have the right to force someone to do as I see right. I had enough of that with my old man doing it for me." As the pigtailed boy finished, he didn't realize that he wasn't alone in the room.

"You know, speaking to yourself isn't considered healthy." The voice from behind him made Ranma jump to the ceiling. Hanging from the main beam he could see that it was Ma Kensei.

"Don't do that! And I'm not insane." Though he had been wondering about that himself, the life he had up till now wasn't considered normal so maybe he had to be loony to put up with it.

"I couldn't resist, if there is something you want to talk about there are plenty of ears in the house." The old man had a smirk on his face as he looked at the boy who reminded him so much of his youth.

The pigtailed boy knew that the master was here to help him, if it was needed. As he thought about it another question came up in his mind.  
"I'll think about it. By the way, what time it is?"

"It's time for me to train you. I'll wait for you in the yard."

Outside

Once in the yard Ranma felt curious as he looked at Kensei. "So what are we going to do now? Another sparring match maybe?"

"Maybe later... Tell me Ranma, did the Elder speak to you about your faults?" Kensei knew that Hayato had already spoken to Ranma but the pigtailed boy didn't know what lay in store for him.

"Yeah. I still don't understand why he wants me to use less ki. It helps out a lot." Hearing this from Ranma, Kensei laughed inwardly.

"You know Ranma, Happosai is also a ki user."

The pigtailed boy like everybody else from Nerima knew that Happosai was a ki user, the Chinese kung fu master probably knew something he didn't.  
"How does this help me?"

Kensei stayed silent for a moment and he took a picture of Ranma before he answered.  
"You know, I would say that he is probably one of the strongest ki users I have ever met. Yet he is addicted to that same power he is using." This caught Ranma's attention.

To know that Happosai was an addict wasn't new, the panties and brassieres that he stole were evidence. Yet the idea that Happosai was an addict to ki brought up a few question.  
"(Am I becoming an addict? I know that emotional ki can stay with you and influence you but... to be addicted to it?)"

When Ranma didn't answer and stayed silent Kensei had a smile when he looked at him.  
"You know most of us here went through this, if you want to stay on that road just make sure you don't give into the craving."

The last word shook Ranma out of his thinking.  
"Craving?"

Kensei exhaled as he knew that what he would say would be a shock to someone hearing it for the first time.  
"Your body will soon become used to being enhanced by ki. After that you will have times when you will have unbearable pain. The only way to make that pain vanish is to increase the ki output."

Ranma seemed to freeze. What he heard now was enough for him to stop using his ki for the rest of his life but judging by the look he got from the Chinese man there was more.

"What I have said is the stage what medical martial artists call the edge of the sword. From then on three things can happen." Ranma hung onto every word of Kensei fearing what his future might be.

The Chinese man had so much concern written on him that one would think he himself had gone through these stages.  
"If you go over the edge you will soon realize that you can't generate enough ki to even decrease the pain. That is the time when you turn to... other sources."

"Like when Happosai gropes women or stealing panties?" Ranma felt fear and curiosity. Fear because he might end like that and curiosity to know.

"That is an example. By doing that he generates rage from the women and lust from his body. Using those emotions he generates enough ki to feed himself. Yet he is still one of the better ones. Usually those who go over the edge lose their sanity and become mindless drones that don't even care if they become serial killers."

The image Kensei portrayed didn't sit well with Ranma. He felt weak, his stomach was ready to empty itself at any moment as a possibility came into his mind.  
"(What would have happened? What if I had lost control while at Furinkan or somewhere else like the Tendos home or mom's house?)"

The image of him killing people to ease his own pain made him green but when the Chinese man patted his back he was pulled back into reality.

Yet the words didn't come from the Chinese man but from someone else. "I know this is not easy to digest so quickly. Especially as you have been using ki for a long time."

In front of Ranma stood Happosai, he looked even older if that was possible! The old man in the past would have flung a bucket of water at him so he could fondle Ranma's female form.

Before Ranma could yell at his grandmaster for not telling something this important, Kensei continued.  
"Second if the person leaves the blade. Most of those who could do this stopped using martial arts. That is better. There are those who become crippled and are forced to step away or those that died a slow and painful death."

After Kensei finished it was Happosai's turn to speak.  
"The last is a barely a handful of people like me who live on the edge of the blade."

For a minute Ranma was silent, the masters didn't press him instead they were waiting for him to reply.  
"Can I think about it or..."

Kensei nodded and knew that the pigtailed boy would make the right choice.  
"This time, the only bad choice is if you don't follow your feelings."

Leaving the young fighter alone both masters went into the house. Before entering the building Happosai said one last thing to his heir.  
"Ranma if you ever need to speak about something we are here."

Hours passed as the pigtailed boy was still not sure about himself. He had seen what the masters here were capable of but Cologne and Happosai weren't pushovers either.

As he was thinking about the subject he set up a few training dummies in three groups. One was where they stood in an erratic circle, the second was in two columns, the last one was just randomly placed dummies.

After setting it up he went into a slow kata to warm up before he went over the dummies.

Inside the house Miu was ready to go shopping and she was looking over what she needed.  
"(Shopping bag... got it, wallet with money... got it.)"

Going over the list, which was small considering how many people were living in the house. It was the overall amount of food she would have to bring that was big.  
"I might need help with it. I wonder if Ranma is free?"

The young blonde looked in the first place where she might find the pigtailed boy, in the yard.

She took a step outside and saw a row of practice dummies. Then her eyes caught movement to her left.

It was Ranma but he seemed slow and clumsy. Something wasn't right with him and Miu could tell it.  
"Ranma, want to come shopping with me?"

Ranma stumbled and after holding onto one of the dummies for support he turned towards Miu.  
"Sure. I might as well."

After Ranma changed into his street clothing he and Miu went out shopping. On the way there the pigtailed boy found out that the neighbourhood seemed very nice. He hadn't looked at it much before, as when he first arrived he was racing with Happosai.

Then when he had the chance he was either on the way to school or back from it and at those times he would never even think of admiring the beauty of the neighbourhood.

Seeing that they were approaching a fence he jumped onto it by pure reflex. Miu found it interesting so she joined him.

The two were quite a sight for the civilians. Some wondered how was it possible that the two walked up there as if they were on the ground. Some looked at how graceful they were and some liked the view they had under Miu.

-Shopping, Thinking and Fighting-

Outside the last shop the two teens were busy.  
"Let's see... eggs, milk, beer for Sakaki-san, sweets for Apachai-san and Shigure-san..." Making sure she got everything Miu went through the groceries.

Yet Ranma was a little impatient at the moment. It didn't have anything to do with the groceries bag that was twice as big as him. It was rather that while standing outside the curse went into action.

A jogging man approached them and ran into the shop. A few moments later he came out with an energy drink seemingly he didn't stop jogging for a moment. Then as he was about to pass by them he suddenly tripped. The already opened can flew above Ranma and just before the cold liquid could reach him, the pigtailed boy took a step backwards.

Miu didn't see anything or didn't register in her mind that something happened.  
"What is it Ranma?"

"Oh nothing, just tricked this curse of..." Just as Ranma was about to say 'mine' he was caught by a splash of water from behind. Two kids ran besides them, one of them turned around for a moment.  
"Sorry pretty lady."

Not waiting for a reply the kid ran towards the other shooting at each other with their water guns.  
"At least the kid said sorry."

Not far from them, Kisara and her soldiers were on a hunting trip. They were on it for most of the day and slowly the patience of both the leader and the soldiers were running out.

One of the soldiers couldn't take it any longer so he voiced his view of the whole thing.  
"Kisara-sama, why are we looking for that pigtailed monster?"

Kisara who was already on the edge for not finding said target lashed out. Her left foot stopped only an inch away from the soldiers face who was sweating bullets.  
"Saotome Ranma is key for information that is needed amongst the Fists. I want to be the first one to find and 'ask' him if he knows something about that mysterious red head!"

"Kisara-sama what does this redhead look like? We might run into her." While the question came from someone not too bright it did bring up a good point. Good leader that she was Kisara started rummaging in her pocket to find the photo of the girl she acquired from Loki.  
"(I still can't believe that Loki said I should be cautious with her. But... if what he said is true then she is either around Ranma's level or even above him!)"

After a few moments she found what she was looking for and threw the picture at the soldier.  
"That is what the redhead looks like memorize that face and follow her. She might lead us to where she lives and then we can ambush her."

Unknown to Kisara, on the corner behind her stood one of the targets. The soldiers looked at the picture and then the one who held it looked up towards Kisara... and saw the redhead girl approaching. Shock appeared on his face and spread to the rest of the troops. Kisara couldn't understand the cause.

"(Sure she is what one would consider cute but this alone wouldn't...)" Nanjou Kisara couldn't even finish that thought before her attention was caught by the soldiers pointing behind her.

While her soldiers were muttering something about 'big bag' and 'small girl' Kisara ran on to capture the girl.

"You know Ranma-san you shouldn't be so upset about this. You didn't transform today up till now." The young Furinji who was an optimist tried to share her view.

"I guess you are right. I might even consider this day a lucky day." The young Saotome said being completely sure of herself, believing that today nothing really bad could happen.

Then her senses kicked in and she jumped about five meters high with the grocery pack on her. Looking down on her attacker she caught site of Kisara whose eyes were standing out on stalks.

Gracefully landing on top of a street lamp Ranma looked down.  
"Why are you attacking me Kisara?"

Said girl looked shocked and a bit of fear could be heard in her voice as she replied.  
"How do you know my name?"

Realising the situation Ranma wanted to hit herself for being stupid.  
"(She won't recognize me like this we only met when I was a man.)"

Deciding that she might as well go with the flow, Ranma jumped down besides Miu.  
"Ranma told me about you."

"So my guess was right. You two do know each other." Kisara felt her self esteem increase. Yet this only lasted until her soldiers ran up to them.

The ten soldiers she brought with her were now on their knees before the redhead and the blonde girl. Four went over to the redhead and six went over to the blonde.

"Tell me did it hurt?" One of the guys asked Miu who didn't know how to react.  
"Did what hurt?"  
"When you fell from Heaven?" Miu and Ranma choked on this pick up line. Ranma also got her share. She got compliments ranging from the already overused 'redheaded goddess' to ones with mild suggestion like 'fierce flame that needed taming'.  
"(And here I thought that it couldn't be worse than Kuno and his idiotic stuff...)"

Kisara on the other hand didn't have the patience to tolerate this much longer. She jumped in bashed her servants to the ground with a few well aimed kicks then she turned towards the redhead. Using the momentum of the turn she did a heel kick that just missed Ranma by an inch as the pigtailed girl leant backwards.

The kick boxer girl used the chance to catch her target off guard as she lunged towards her with a haymaker aimed at her chest. The redhead dodged it at the last possible chance while tripping Kisara.

"This is just isn't my day." The leader of the soldiers commented as she got up from the ground. Looking at the redhead she was sure that she was playing with her!

Then the redhead surprised her when she got close to her.  
"Why are you attacking me?"

Kisara knew that she might as well tell her since she and that pigtailed bastard will be on her hunting list from now on.  
"I got orders from above to capture you or someone who has information about you."

"(So they finally moved against me... well then I guess play time just started.)" Ranma smiled at the fun she was going to have with this group. The leaders seemed good enough martial artists so she shouldn't have to hold back... a lot.

Before she could have said anything to Kisara one of the soldiers got up and seeing that his leader was in trouble decided to attack Ranma.

Dodging the attacks coming at you at the last possible second wasn't easy if you had to counter balance the weight on your back. Ranma was slower then usual and she felt it even when she dodged Kisara's attacks.

A small jerk of her body to evade the guy's fist, a quick split kick in the air to evade a kick caused the guy to be angry and he pulled out a knife.

Ranma didn't like the odds but then again... looking over her attackers shoulders she could see that Miu was also occupied. The rest of the soldiers decided to attack and Miu chose to interfere.

That one moment was all her attacker needed. Quickly moving in to attack he lashed out with a swipe. The blade met cloth as the redheads moved backwards.

The red Chinese shirt had a cut right at the chest where the bottom of Ranma's bosom was visible. The guy instantly forgot the fight and started looking at her bosom that was moving faster towards him before darkness took over.

"Moron." Ranma voiced her opinion about the guy before she dodged an attack from Kisara. The Ragnarock team leader's boot caught the red fabric and ripped it, leaving the redhead's upper body nude.

Kisara stopped for a moment as she looked at her opponent again. In front of her was a half naked girl who looked cute. She was slightly smaller than Kisara by an inch or so. Yet her body was curvier then Kisaras. Her breasts swung free and perky from any fabric holding it made her jealous of the girl.

Kisara's opinion resulted in one angry kick boxer.  
"Don't think that just because you got big boobs that you can beat me!" Jealousy took over and Kisara charged towards her small opponent.

Kisara attacked, starting off with a straight punch that was quickly followed up by a spinning jump kick. Ranma dodged the punch but the sudden change of attack caught her off guard and Kisara's foot met with Ranma's left cheek.

Not wasting time she continued her attack with a side kick that caught Ranma at her waist. Seeing that her opponent still couldn't retaliate Kisara pushed herself to strike again this time with a haymaker.

This time Ranma was prepared. She dodged the haymaker by stepping beside Kisara and from there took a further step towards her back and with a spin did a sweep kick.

The sudden change of view and the hit she felt on her legs were enough clues she was about to fall to the ground. Displaying agility that bordered the abilities of the martial artists at Furinkan, Kisara was able to turn, half spinning in the air in a moment and pushed away from the ground with her arms, landing back on her feet.

Ranma smirked at the skill her opponent displayed and curiosity piqued as she found a new source of entertainment besides Ragnarock fists. Then again finding out if this was a fluke or not seemed more entertaining for the moment.  
"Isn't it about time you tell me why are you here actually?"

"What do you mean?" Kisara didn't really understand what the redhead meant. She went for a straight punch again only this time the redhead caught it instead of dodging it.

"You heard me. Going through all this trouble just to capture me or Ranma? You could have come up with a better plan then just to attack us like this." Twisting the girl's arm behind her back Ranma was sure that she could get her answers, one way or another.

"I could have but... the straight forward way is always the best!" Kisara smacked her head backwards causing Ranma let go of her arm and thus breaking her hold on Kisara.

"Then why are you looking at me like that?" This question made Kisara to blush as she thought something else.

Before she could have yelled back however Ranma continued.  
"Since we started fighting you have taken notice of each of my steps. Either you find me alluring or you're trying to evolve through fighting me."

Kisara was troubled, what the redhead said was true to some extent. She was copying the moves and stances but she incorporated it into her own kick boxing style.

The Nanjou girl moved into Ranma's range and with all her speed and strength kicked upwards trying to hit the pigtailed girl's chin but the target moved. Quickly, bringing down her foot she aimed it at the redheads face.

Said redhead simply caught Kisara's foot and pulled at it yanking its owner forward and down on the ground again.

Kisara felt stupid for letting herself become humiliated like this. She was about to call for backup when she saw her soldiers lying on the ground unconscious or murmuring something about pain.

Standing up she pulled her hat down so it blocked her left eye.  
"Soldiers! On your feet. We are retreating... for now. Don't think that this is over." She shot one more menacing look at Ranma who laughed it off.

Miu who sat at the sideline went to the pigtailed girl and gave her a piece of cloth to cover herself. Then she voiced the obvious.  
"Ranma-san you sure know how to make enemies."

- Ryouzanpaku-

A half an hour later Ranma and Miu were back at Ryouzanpaku. After helping Miu with putting away the groceries the pigtailed girl went into the bathroom to freshen up.

Taking off her clothes and after looking around for any signs of Happosai the pigtailed girl started cleaning herself.

While most people find this process relaxing and the time to block out all thoughts, the red head's mind was on overtime.

After washing away the soap and shampoo suds with cold water Ranma sat in the hot waters of the furo. His mind was going through that little scenario and his own results.

"(The masters were right. I am faster and stronger than the average martial artist by far... but my limits aren't as high as when I enhance myself.)" The time when Kisara had her in a combo flashed into her mind.

"I had to take the fight more seriously than I would usually have done." After saying that out loud to himself Ranma took a big breath and submerged into the hot water.

Under the water he closed his eyes and went through the battle once again but this time going over his then her opponent instead of the overall fight comparing Kisara to the others in his old stomping grounds.

"(She is good. I'd say that she is a mix of Akane and Ukyo. Kisara has Akane's strength and Ukyo's skills and speed... but she also has the temper of Akane, possibly her level of jealousy as well.)" With that thought Ranma emerged from the water and got out of the furo to dry himself.

As he was drying himself Happosai's words came into his head.  
"(I wonder... can I stay on the edge like him while remaining myself?)"

Quickly drying and getting dressed Ranma set off to find either Happosai or the Elder.

-Hayato's Room-

The pigtailed boy was in luck as he found the two in Hayato's room, Hayato holding a scroll and reading it while Happosai ironed out his 'haul'.

"Ah, Ranma-chan. What can we do for you?" The tall old man looked kindly at the young martial artist.

Ranma was silent for a moment as he took a big breath, seemingly calming himself.  
"I want to know more about these three 'paths' Happosai and Kensei mentioned."

The small master looked serious. The master and student stared at each other, waiting for the other to buckle under the pressure.

Seeing that his apprentice was serious, Happosai looked at the Elder.  
"Pay up Hayato I won the bet!"

"What?"

The owner of the house looked a little upset but he still supplied the answer.  
"Don't worry, Ran-chan. Me and Happosai made a wager about how long you would take to think about this."

"Why am I not surprised?"

After the starting tension disappeared, Hayato gestured Ranma to sit down.  
"Tell me Ranma, what did Kensei and Happosai tell you?"

The pigtailed boy was silent for a moment. As he took a deep breath.  
"They told me about what could happen, if I keep using ki."

Hayato started playing with his beard as he listened.  
"Did they mention that it only happens if you over use it?"

"So I just don't have to over use it and I'm safe?"

At this the grandmaster of Musabetsu started coughing to get his attention.  
"A fight with one of your stronger rivals tends to be what we could call as over use."

The pigtailed boy was in a bad mood again after hearing that.  
"So should I just forget using it?"

Hayato looked at Ranma as if trying to imagine him doing that.  
"That is a possible way but to use only your physical limits... can you do that anymore?"

The young Saotome was silent. He knew he could try but the idea was already strange to him.

Before he could answer he could say anything, Happosai interfered.  
"You know Hayato, we should tell him something important don't you think?"

The tall master seemed to think about it but a smile appeared that erased that thought.  
"Maybe... but this is more fun don't you think?"

The small master only nodded as he looked at Ranma's face. Before his heir would even consider murdering one of them, the old master felt that the time was right.  
"Ranma, you should know that Hayato is a ki user as well."

"What?" The idea of strangling the two had gone as curiosity got the better of the pigtailed boy.

"To some extent, I might add.'' The blonde master corrected his old friend.

The room was silent as Ranma waited for one of them to continue. The silence stretched for a few minutes.  
"Aren't you going to continue?"

"Oh. So that was what you were waiting for? I thought you were deep in thought." The blonde old master had a smile as he replied.

A twitch appeared on the pigtailed trainee's forehead.

"Well as you know I'm more of a physical fighter but I do know ki techniques and I do use it to enhance myself."

Suddenly the door opened, there stood the rest of the masters.  
"And we are back to your original question. That is the three roads of martial arts." Akisame said as he sat next to the pigtailed boy.

"The three paths are just guidelines not actual ways to be a martial artist." Ma said as he went next to the elder.

Sakaki opened the beer in his hand and lifted it to his lips and taking a drink before giving his own option on the matter.

"The physical path while is a harder and exorting path it has less in the way of drawbacks than you get from using ki does.

Only have to watch out for muscle strains, sprains, deep brusing and such, but you do look great as a benefit.

Up next was Apachai who moved behind Ranma."Apa! Going over limits is dangerous, Apachai had once done so. Apachai was in hospital for weeks."

Sakaki took a step inside the room and leaned against the door frame.  
"While most of us are martial artists of body, Shigure know a few things about the martial arts of the soul or whatever they call it but Akisame and Kensei actually use advanced techniques."

The last one was Shigure who seemed way more serious than she usually appeared.  
"Walking the ki path is... dangerous. You have to have something to keep you... sane."

Ranma started thinking about what he had heard but what could keep him sane, if he continued down the road?

The elder had seen the concern in the pigtailed boy's eyes. As a sign of friendship he continued Shigure's speech.  
"Everyone in this house is part of a family. We help each other when one is in need, which is what makes us strong."

Outside the room Miu was happy to see that her 'family' accepted Ranma and Happosai as members.

Since the Grandmaster and the Heir of the Musabetsu Kakuto ryuu came to the house Miu had had some time to get to know them.

-Later-

While Ranma was busy training with one of the masters, Miu had time to speak with Happosai who at first was too eager to grope her.

Luckily he stopped doing that after he realised that she only wanted to know more about him.

After that the old man shared a lot of his adventures, some including the pigtailed boy and even Ranma's father.

"(It's nice to know that we can count on each other. Ranma can be a little eager to act before thinking but he is a nice boy. Happosai-san has a good heart, it's just buried under all that pride and selfishness.)" Thought Miu to herself as she left Happosai to do whatever he was inclined to do when not busy with training with Ranma.

The blonde girl walked up to her room to study and then seeing the time thanks to the cat themed clock.  
"I'm late! I have to hurry or Kenichi-san might leave."

-Later at the park-

At the part Kenichi was sitting on a bench waiting for Miu to train him. The last few days were... bad.  
"Can I really win the fight, if Miu trains me? All she's taught me was that one move and that's a defensive one."

As he thought about the situation, the idea of leaving the club was sounded very tempting. He also wished that he had never joined the club.  
"Then again, if it wasn't for the club I wouldn't have met with Miu-san or Ranma-san. I wonder what's up with him?"

The Furinji girl was a little late and he was thinking about leaving when he saw her locking down her bike.

"Sorry for being late Kenichi-san. Let's get started right away."

Two hours of training and the young Shirahama was sure that he had moved more times than he had during gym class, while wiping off the sweat from his forehead Kenichi asked for a break.  
"You really have improved Kenichi-san. You've almost got the technique down, we should improve on your speed and then you are set to go."

Kenichi nodded and could see that the young blonde was really happy.  
"(Maybe she likes being with me?)"

"Miu-san, why are you so happy?" Maybe it was because he was tired or maybe because he was really curious, so Kenichi was as blunt as he could be.

Miu looked at him and thought about the question for a moment before answering.  
"It's because Kenichi-san is so eager to improve, you remind me of Ranma-san."

Kenichi didn't show that this wasn't the answer he was hoping for but still better than what he could have expected.  
"What is Ranma-san doing? I haven't seen him for a while."

"He is in the middle of training as well but I'm sure he will come to see your fight."

This caught Kenichi's interest, he wondered if Ranma-san had problems like he had. After all he isn't big like the guys at the karate club.

Seeing that Kenichi was once again deep in thought she quickly caught his attention.  
"Let's get back to training."

The days went away rapidly, each day Kenichi became better but he was more nervous than before. Miu had a hard time training him because of that, if she had more time to prepare him she was sure that he could beat that Daimonji guy.

Because of the lack of time she even considered the idea of getting Ranma to help her.

-Ranma's Room-

Miu entered knocked on the guest room door and waited patiently for permission to enter. When she heard the young Saotome's permission, she entered the room and could see him laying on his side with a book in his hand.  
"Ranma-san, can you help me train Kenichi-san?"

Hearing the request he looked at Miu and put the book down..  
"Sure, when?"

Miu looked around quickly before she answered.  
"In about a half an hour I have to go to the park, we usually meet there to train."

"Why not bring him over here? That would quicken things up." Ranma's answer was logical and she had thought about doing just that. But the down side was he may not survive to face Daimonji for their fight if he trained with the masters at this late a date so near the time of the challenge.

"Well I don't want them to know I started teaching someone, I am still just a disciple after all." Her answer was just as logical, as she really didn't have the right to train anyone... yet.

Before Ranma could say anything else Happosai entered the room through the window, wearing a black mask.  
"Come on, Ranma. From now on we are training at night!"

After that night, and every night since then Ranma's training would start when night was falling with the perverted grandmaster. Miu could see that when Ranma returned each night that he was exhausted while his master was full of energy and seemingly to radiate it from himself.

The young Furinji asked both but neither of them would tell her anything from which she could use to solve this mystery.

Yet one night she found Ranma half asleep on the roof. Miu knew that Ranma had just got back from training a few minutes ago, his clothes looked like someone had ripped it out of a dogs mouth after it tried to rip it to shreds. Half of his shirt was missing his pants had huge holes decorating them.

He was mumbling something but all she could hear was one name. Akane.  
"(Maybe I should leave. Ranma-san looks like he could use some time alone.)"

She took a step towards the end of the roof then realised that someone was behind her.  
"You don't have to leave."

Miu could hear it in his voice that he was troubled by something so she chose to leave.  
"I don't want to disturb you."

"I want you to be here." The way the pigtailed boy said that made Miu sure that he wouldn't accept her leaving.

She sat next to Ranma and could see that he had a few cuts on his body besides the bruises. Around the wounds she could see dry blood.  
"Do you want me to patch you up?"

Ranma smiled at that but his eyes seemed to look only at the Moon and the night sky.  
"Nah, I'm good. The wounds stopped itching a while back."

"What did Happosai-san do to you?" In her head she could already imagine the things her grandfather told her about Happosai's usual or unusual training methods.

"The old freak showed me a few techniques but he said I shouldn't talk about it until I learned it." When he had finished speaking, he could see the curiosity in Miu's eyes and was sure she would come up with something to make him talk.

"So I have to learn it fast so I can show it to you." Ranma smiled at her that earned a chuckle from Miu.

That night the two heirs spent a long time up on the roof, telling each other of their adventures and future plans.

-Challenge and Embarrassment: Fight-

It was the big day, the hours flew and then Kenichi was standing in the gym facing Daimonji. The rest of the karate team took bets on how Daimonji would smear his opponent.

"(Miu-san isn't here I might be able to get some courage if she was here.)" As he looked around again, he still couldn't see the blonde girl, or the pigtailed boy.

If it was possible Kenichi trembled even more than he did previously as Daimonji started flexing in front of him.  
"(Ranma-san even said that they would both be here no matter what it cost.)"

Unknown to those on the ground, the pigtailed boy was in the room, he was sitting high above by the window.  
"(I wonder how much he improved. Miu said he got better. Then again that isn't saying much...)"

Many would wonder why he would be interested in a fight like this. It wasn't the fight actually but curiosity that kept Ranma here. That and Ranma felt that he may have to play bodyguard if things turned bad.

"(I guess Miu is still in gymnastics. She should hurry up or she might miss this.)"

-Dojo Scene-

Kenichi could hear his own heart beat and he was sure that everyone else in the building could!

When the fight began Kenichi wanted to do the move Miu had shown and trained him to do but he lost what little courage he had gathered.  
"(I can't do it!)"

The giant fist sent him flying on contact, hitting the wall with a loud thud. As he was trying to stand up, something was not right. When he was flying, he saw a figure in the corner of his eye.

"What's up Shirahama? Giving up already?" Before Kenichi could have said or done anything Daimonji started the mental combat.

Kenichi now standing up went back and faced Daimonji again, this time he preformed the move he had been trained in by Miu, and correctly dodging the attack.

After a few dodges he realised something.  
"(I can't keep this up for long and I can't attack him!)"

While Kenichi was getting tired, Daimonji was already having problems with his breathing and stamina. As the giant lumbered towards him to attack once again, Kenichi did the move once again and for a moment he was sure someone yelled at him to push with his arm.

Following the advice he soon found that Daimonji was on the ground.

Up by the large window from which Ranma could watch, felt that his own heart rate increase... a lot.  
"(I wonder if Miu forgot to teach him that last part or Kenichi was too scared to do it? No matter. He did it when I yelled at him.)"

Soon the 'battle' ended and Kenichi came out as the winner. Daimonji seemed so shocked that he had lost that he started mumbling then he entered into a crying fit that reminded Ranma of good old Soun.

As the club president went over to the crying giant Shirahama caught their attention.  
"Actually, I lost. That wasn't a karate move so I violated the rules."

Unknown to even himself Ranma was smiling at the boy's kind nature.  
"I can tell I'm going to have a lot of fun around him."

"So you like to be around Kenichi-san, Ranma-san?"

Ranma looked over to his left where Miu sat, still in her gymnast clothing.  
"When did you sneak up on me?"

The blonde was still smiling, the happiness radiated off her.  
"Slightly before Ranma-san yelled at Kenichi-san to push with his arm."

"Maybe I AM getting tired. Usually I would have felt you sneaking around here Miu."

After Kenichi changed clothes and went out of the dressing room, he found Ranma and Miu standing there waiting.

Before he could have said anything Miu hugged him and Ranma put his hand on his shoulder.  
"Where were you guys?"

The pigtailed boy was sure that Shirahama was overjoyed. All he needed was some confidence in himself and he would have won.  
"We were there don't worry. You threw him like a pro."

The joy quickly disappeared as Kenichi gloomed.  
"But I still lost and I can't go to the club anymore."

Hearing this Ranma could think of two things. He shot a glance at Miu who from the looks of it shared the same idea.  
"Well... either you can come and train at Ryouzanpaku or I'll help you."

The joy returned to Kenichi as he heard that.  
"You'll train me?"

Ranma didn't speak for a few seconds as he thought of a way to help him.  
"I can't teach you yet but that doesn't mean you can't watch and learn and it doesn't mean I can't spar with you."

Kenichi understood what Ranma meant but it still bothered him a little.  
"Why can Miu-san train me and you can't Ranma-san?"

Miu blushed and gave a nervous reply.  
"Actually Kenichi-san, I shouldn't have trained you either. Ranma-san and me are both disciples and as disciples we don't have the right to train someone like I did."

While it was an answer, Kenichi was still curious.  
"Miu-san and Ranma-san are far better than I am so how come?"

The pigtailed boy knew that Kenichi was just curious but Miu's answer was more than adequate so he quickly intervened before this would turn into a history class.  
"That right is only given to masters and those who a master sees fit to train, even if it is still a disciple."

The force in Ranma's voice made Kenichi step back a little and nod at the answer.  
"Then shouldn't I go to Ryouzanpaku instead? I don't want Miu-san or Ranma-san to be in trouble."

The pigtailed boy started into an evil laughter in his head, a little scare never hurt anyone.  
"You should. The real question is would you survive?"

Kenichi knew that Ranma-san wasn't just joking. Then again he felt that he needed to become stronger, if he wanted to fulfil his dream.  
"(I have to become stronger. So I can protect those who are bullied around.)"

Miu saw the look in Kenichi-san's eye and before the boy could speak she gave him a paper.  
"This is a map so you can find Ryouzanpaku. Come over tomorrow."

The young Shirahama's heart started beating faster.  
"(Is Miu-san inviting me over?)"

The pigtailed boy forced back a snicker when he saw Kenichi's expression.  
"(Looks like Kenichi has a crush. This will be even more fun than I thought.)"


	10. Part 10

Disclaimer: I don't own either Histories Strongest Disciple Kenichi or Ranma 1/2 .

"Writer"  
"Hello." Speech  
"(Hello.)" Thought  
"_**Mouko Takabisha**_" attack/ technique  
"[U-chans]" signs  
"/Hello/" Panda signs  
"/Hello\\" Telephone  
1 = Notes

Part 10: Shirahama at Ryozanpaku

After getting back home Kenichi ran to his room and had stars in his eyes as his dark future turned bright in a matter of days.  
"(I have a friend who is learning martial arts, a cute girl who invited me over to her and her home is the place I'm going to train from now on.)"

In his mind Kenichi could already see himself, the pride of the master that is teaching at Ryozanpaku, Miu-san falling in love with him and Ranma-san will be there to encourage him.  
"Yes, I can't wait for it to come true. Now the first step to a brighter future is to look at that map."

The young Shirahama opened the paper and suddenly his dreams about a bright future scattered.  
"THIS is a map?"

The jungle of descriptions, illustrations and arrows pointing from said drawing to another made no sense to Kenichi.  
"There goes my bright future."

Hearing himself say that he shook his head, not believing that he would give up before he even started!  
"No! I have to decipher this map so I can make my dreams come true!" With that Kenichi went to his table got out a map of the ward and tried to find key locations or landmarks using it along with the paper Miu-san gave him.

After two hours of trying to solve this puzzle before him Kenichi felt frustrated.  
"I can't figure this out, no matter how I try this map doesn't have any landmarks that I can use."

He threw the Nerima map away and because he moved to quickly, he fell backwards with the chair.

Kenichi was about to swear that this might be the biggest disappointment in his life when his door opened.

"Onii-san why are you so loud?" In the door stood Honoka, Kenichi's sister dressed in her pyjamas.

Kenichi got up from the ground and went over to her sister. While explaining why he caused such a ruckus he closed his eyes.  
"Nothing to worry about Honoka-chan. Oniisan is just thinking too hard and..."

"So this is what you were up to?" Kenichi opened his eye lids to see that his sister wasn't in front of him and she stood at his desk looking at the paper Miu gave her.

"How did you get over there?"

After a moment of silence Honoka looked at Kenichi.  
"Onii-san did a girl gave this to you?"

Kenichi was shocked that his little sister found it out this fast. Before he could say anything else Honoka continued.  
"You can't read this map Onii-chan?"

This caught Kenichi's attention as he ran over to her.  
"You can understand this?"

"Of course I can." As Honoka said this Kenichi fell to his knees in front of her.

"Please decipher it, please Honoka-chan."

The little girl had a huge smile as she grabbed the Miu made map and a map of Nerima. Using a piece of cloth as a forehead protector she started working.

After thirty minutes later Honoka came back with another piece of paper in her hand.  
"Here you go onii-chan."

That night Kenichi slept well.

-Mean while at Ryozanpaku-

It was already past dinner time and most of the masters had retreated to their rooms.

Then again there were some who didn't have that luxury to go to bed when they wanted to. The young Saotome sat in the living room ready to go out and train once Happosai finished what he's doing.

"Ranma would like to play with Apachai?" The huge Thai asked the pigtailed boy who wasn't sure if he had time or not but a game couldn't hurt, right?

"Yeah, but I'm not sure if we can finish it or not."

"Apa, going out again?"

"Yeah. Old leach keeps saying that he will only teach me these techniques at night... not sure why."

Suddenly Ranma had a bad feeling and by instinct he jumped up to evade a small jet of water. The funny thing was that he ran into another one. The redhead turned in the air to see who it was and landed on the ground.

"Because, if I tortured you at day I would have the police after me." Happosai said as he stood in front of Ranma armed with two water pistols. Not satisfied by the look he got from the pigtailed girl, he quickly felt up her breasts and started running.

Behind him he could hear the well known voice of the buxom red head.  
"I WILL KILL YOU, YOU OLD CREEP!"

-Near the park-

The chase ended near the park where the pigtailed girl caught up to her master. Followed up by dishing out righteous female fury, Happosai was about four feet deep in the ground with a still angry redhead ready to strike when the old master dares to crawl out of the hole.

"You ready to come out so I can beat you some more or do you want be to buried alive?"

Happosai climbed out of his hole and saw the redhead ready to strike so he quickly jumped away and landed as far as he could.

"It's about time you calm down Ranma. You are wasting precious training time." This made the redhead stop attacking.

Ranma shot a last look of hatred towards Happosai before she calmed herself and prepared for the nights training.  
"I'll still beat you for that."

"I'm sure you'll try but for now I want you to tell me briefly what..."

"... you said I have to do for training. Just like every night since we started this special training."

Happosai was silent for a moment before he exhaled.  
"This won't be easier tonight than it was yesterday."

"Fine. You made me run thirty laps around the park after you attached two iron balls to my legs and you also prohibited me from using ki."

Happosai nodded at that and from the look he gave, Ranma knew that a question was coming.  
"Now tell me why am I making you do this?"

"Other than having a good laugh at my torment? Probably to help increase my endurance, physical strength as well as my speed a little."

"Good. Now for tonight I will teach you one of my techniques."

"I hope it's not like the Happo Dai Karen when you throw a huge firecracker." Ranma soon found out that while the firecracker isn't as menacing as a ki blast, it's still an adversary when in the mouth when it explodes.

Seeing that Ranma-chan was now on the ground, smoke coming from her mouth that even a big time chain smoker or a factory chimney could be envious of Happosai took the moment of peace to continue his speech.

"This technique can be only thought to those who are experienced in controlling ki. This technique causes the opponent to hallucinate and mess up the victims senses. This dreaded technique that I created is called: **_Happo Akumu Nori_****"**

**Ranma still ****lying flat on the ground quickly sat up, the pain already forgotten.  
"Happo Nightmare Ride? Looks like you really don't know how to give a good name."**

**Happosai jumped onto Ranma's leg and held a firecracker in his hand.  
"Want to taste a****nother fire cracker again, my dear little heir?"**

**Ranma ****wisely chose to shut up. One explosion in the mouth a day is one more than the doctor advised.**

**"Now that I have your full attention I might as well start teaching ****it to you." Happosai got off of Ranma and took up a snake stance.  
"Come at me Ranma and don't hold back." Ranma didn't have to hear it twice as he dashed towards Happosai.**

**The old master dodged the pigtailed boy's right knuckle and tapped it. That followed up by Ranma using a knifehand (karate chop) to remove Happosai from his range.**

**The old man stopped Ranma's hand as if it was nothing. The young Saotome couldn't believe his eyes.  
"How?"**

**"You are already under the techniques effect." Happosai then pushed his student's arm away and the boy flew away with it.**

**Ranma landed but when he moved his arm he was sure something wasn't right.  
****"What the fuck? It felt like my arm was made of lead!"**

**"I see you still don'****t believe your eyes." Happosai said as he came closer to Ranma and the pigtailed boy couldn't fight back the fear as the old man started growing.**

**He closed his eyes fearing what could happen next, when he felt a tap on his leg he opened his eyes only to see Happosai standing next to him, back in his original size.**

**"I guess the technique caught your interest."**

**"Alright old man, I understand you had to touch me somewhere but how did you make me feel and see things?"**

**"All of that comes down to ki control. When I tapped your arm I planted some of my ki into your arm. That first ruined your sense to feel after that you didn't feel it when I touched your shoulder and forehead."**

**Hearing this Ranma to be silent for a moment before he realised something.  
****"Wait... I didn't see it when you touched my forehead!"**

**"That is the next thing of this technique, if you use a bigger amount of ki it can randomly mess with one of the five senses."**

**"So you gambled that it would mass with my eyes. Then this technique HAS its faults."**

Happosai was calm at hearing this, he even had a cocky look.  
"IF you master the technique you will know that each of the five senses react to a different level of ki."

Ranma went through the technique in his head once again and showed a cocky smile as a sign that he understood how it worked.  
"Well than I should start, if I want to master it before dawn."

-The next day-

"So... according to the map I should turn right here and then I should see Ryozanpaku." Kenichi was running around town following the map, a few times did he think that maybe Honoka didn't understand it correctly after all.

When he entered a street like every other one before, he was sure that the map was wrong, before he saw the big gate.  
"I guess I was too quick to judge this map and Honoka's skill."

As he reached the gate and tried to open it he found out something else that was important. The gate wasn't just huge it was heavy as well.  
That or it was locked.

"Come on! Open will you!" Kenichi tried to pry the wooden door open but it didn't budge, it was like a huge slab of rock.

When suddenly the door opened and Kenichi heard a voice coming from behind him.  
"What business brings you here, young one? To our Ryozanpaku."

Turning around kenichi found himself face to stomach to a huge man as he had to look up craning his neck to see the tall man before him.  
Long blondish hair and beard that was well cared and a face that seemed kind but had a stern cast to them resting on a set of broad shoulders, that were clothed in a kimono that looked to one or two sizes too small as it showed off how fit the man was.

This man was scary, so Kenichi chose to try and run away.  
"Sorry! Must be the wrong place." As he ran he bumped into something and saw the man standing right in front of him.

"What the?" The huge man just moved from behind him to in front of him in a matter of seconds.

"What's with the serious look? Are you alright?" While the man was scary the kindness showed in his voice and the kind smile he wore.

"I'm not exactly an expert, but... even since my days of youth, I've never lost even a single fight!" A humble reply from a man who could boast about his victories.

"(This must be the right place than.)" Kenichi was nervous, he tried to fight it down to make a good impression.

"I'm Shirahama Kenichi! Furinji Miu recommended me to you!" He bowed in front of the older man to show his respect.

The man chuckled at the boy a little before he replied.  
"You sure are a polite youngster."

The old man kept smiling as he looked at the boy in a way only a teacher can look.  
"So it is through Miu. Good, follow me."

Kenichi followed the man but he felt that a few questions needed answering.  
"Do you teach martial arts in this dojo?"

The answer Kenichi got was simple.  
"Yes, we do teach martial arts."

The young Shirahama felt that the place was unique and the probability that he would become strong here was quite high. He looked around and saw something scary.

A tall man was hitting a large punching bag1, with a flurry of kicks and punches that it was having a hard time coming back to its original position before the next round of hits came.

Kenichi did what the any common person would do.  
"What the heck is that?"

The blond man who had asked him to follow looked at the other man like it was everyday occurrence to see something like this.  
"Oh, him. He is Apachai Hopachai a 28 year old Thai."

As the blond giant finished the one sided introduction the one known as Apachai punched through the heavy bag2, and then turned onto the closest thing to and continued! After breaking a few garden decorations and kicking through trees he reached the wall.

Kenichi wanted to scream in fear but the blond man quickly shut him up with a hand over his mouth.  
"No need to get frightened. He is overdoing it because he is in a good mood.  
HEY CUT THAT OUT!"

After that the elder continued the tour with Kenichi who was having doubts.  
"(What kind of a place is this? I'm determined but it's in vain if I die on the first day!)"

As he followed the elder he could see that one of the doors was slightly ajar3. In the room stood a gorgeous looking girl.  
"(Wow, there's a pretty girl too! Miu is pretty but that chick's hot! Could she be a pupil here?)"

As he enjoyed the view someone else also appeared right under him. As the young Shirahama looked down he could see a small Chinese man and he had a box full of vials and bottles.

Kenichi jumped back quickly and just as he did a hand appeared in front of his head holding a shuriken.  
"What the?"

He looked at the owner of the arm and it was the old man who offered to show him around.  
"You should be careful. This place can be dangerous for one's health." Kenichi swallowed audibly all the while nodding without stop.

The old man than looked at the smaller man who was still looking at the girl with the sword.  
"Kensei what are you doing with your potions and brews?"

Kensei suddenly leapt away as another round of projectiles flew out of the room. The smaller man stayed silent as he seemingly was thinking about why he had it with him.  
"Oh yeah! Happosai dug threw his old books and now we are trying a way to limit one's ki without killing or crippling that person."

The elder looked troubled for a moment but then a wide grin appeared on his face.  
"I'm sure that something will come out of it in the end. You should hurry back."

The small Chinese man grabbed the box and walked away very slowly.  
"I am hurrying but I can't afford to lose any of these potions. I don't have any of the ingredients nor do I have the knowledge to make them."

Kenichi started thinking that this maybe a madhouse or he's dreaming all of this. Still he had to voice a question.  
"Don't you think that stuff about killing and crippling is a good enough sign to stop them?"

The elder started laughing but shortly after that he answered his guest.  
"I think I should quote a friend of mine: A martial artist can't turn his back to a challenge."  
Kenichi turned white as he followed the scary man.

The old man stopped and looked at the door next to him.  
"This is the training room. It is occupied at the moment but if you are interested in our teaching methods than I could make it possible for you to check it out."

The young man pondered on it for a little before he thought that he might as well check it out. It can't be any more frightening than everything else.  
"I'd like to see it, if it's possible."

The old man smiled at the manner of the boy. "Stay here for a minute I will be back shortly." As the man entered the room Kenichi started fearing for his life. He was already thinking of ways to escape when he heard the door sliding.  
"I arranged it that you may watch the training. Come in already."

Kenichi entered and what first caught his eyes was a familiar face.  
"Ranma-san?"

The pigtailed boy was fighting a man who had a scar on his face. Ranma was focusing on dodging and blocking as he had a hard time keeping up with the man.

On the side lines there was the small Chinese man, a tall man with a moustache and a... goblin? Whatever it was from the looks of it he was talking to the two while the Chinese man mixed some of his potions and the man with the moustache had a strange contraption in his hands and was tinkering with it.

Hayato played with his beard a little as he looked at Kenichi.  
"You know our little student?"

Kenichi nodded at this, if Ranma-san was training here than the place can't be THAT bad.  
"Ranma-san and I are classmates. He is also someone I think of as a friend."

The old man had seemed happy hearing this. He sat down next to the little trio by the side lines and Kenichi followed.

"Right now we are testing Ranma and trying new methods to help him. The one he is training with right now is Sakaki Shio, our karate master."

Ranma and the larger man's training was very interesting for Kenichi, both were moving very fast and yet they barely moved from where they stood.  
"(Ranma-san is great but I'm sure that he doesn't have a chance against Sakaki-san. But I didn't think that Ranma-san has problems... then again hooligans and bullies often look for him.)"

As Kenichi started imagining the reasons why the bullies would be interested in Ranma, his imagination was quickly stopped when the pigtailed boy and the scarred man started speeding up and Kenichi could barely see when they blocked or attacked!

The training seemed to come to an end when Ranma's fist was caught by Sakaki. Instead of calling it the end, Sakaki lashed out with a kick that Ranma evaded by jumping up and landing on said leg. The two exchanged a look that only those who already experienced a fight they enjoyed could tell that they wanted to continue.

Before anything could happen, the man with the moustache stood up and clapped his hand that brought Sakaki and Ranma out from their trance. When he got their attention he started talking.  
"Good fight. But both of you should reign in your emotions. It could become a weakness."  
Sakaki seemed embarrassed at this but didn't care about it really.

Ranma could feel that this training has its merits. He hadn't had this good a workout in training in such a long time, at least not one where he only used his skills.  
"(Well my limits are slowly increasing by every day.)"

He felt proud of his achievements, slowly he was increasing his skills and his speed had already increased. He did some stretches and felt that his shirt was damp and was sticking to him.  
"(I should take this off after the training is over and throw it into the laundry.)"

The young Shirahama felt like he was watching a movie, it seemed unreal to see someone moving that fast and with such precision. Yet here it was, he had just seen it with his own eyes.

Kenichi couldn't hold back his excitement any longer.  
"That was awesome!"

Hearing Kenichi's voice, Ranma turned around to see him.  
"Kenichi, when did you arrive?"

Kenichi got up from besides the elder and ran over to Ranma.  
"Not long ago. Hayato-san was kind enough to show me around." Little stars could be seen in the boy's eyes.

Sakaki saw the look in the boy's eye. Then he looked at the elder and knew what was going on.  
"Hey, elder. You are not thinking about..."

The elder had a playful smile as he replied to Sakaki.  
"...that Ken-chan could study martial arts here?"

The masters in the room were just as interested and surprised by the sudden turn of events.

Akisame seemed interested in the boy. As he sized him up the young Shirahama was getting nervous again.  
"From the looks of it you didn't have any formal teaching in martial arts before. Have you?"

Kenichi felt like a knot was in his throat and tried to swallow it down before he answered.  
"I studied karate but they didn't give me much training."

The philosopher looked at the boy again and could see the deeper meaning of his sentence.  
"In other words those who had training bullied you... or am I mistaken?"

Kenichi seemed shocked that the man guessed it but he couldn't find the words to say so he only nodded.

Sakaki felt disgusted from the idea to pick on someone weaker. Not that he didn't fight with people who were weaker than him, but he isn't the one to start those fights... usually.

Ma looked at the kid and could see that he was desperate. One way or another he will train to become stronger.  
"(It would be better if we train him rather than those of the Satsujin-ken.)"

Akisame felt the tension in the air so he asked one last thing.  
"Why would you want to learn martial arts?"

This question earned silence that made everyone in the room nervous and waiting for the worst.

For a minute that seemed like an eternity Kenichi stayed silent. Many answers came up and went in his mind.  
"(I could take revenge on those bullies. I could make them feel what it's like to be bullied! Protect others who are bullied!)" As he went through the possibilities his mind offered he felt that he should listen to his heart instead.

"I want to learn martial arts so I can be strong enough to protect others." This answer pleased the masters.

Hayato motioned to the masters to gather around. Suddenly Shigure appeared from above and landed next to Apachai.  
"Well then, let me introduce ourselves officially." Kenichi was visibly thrilled to get to know each of the masters.

For starters Hayato looked at Sakaki. "Level 100 in fighting, if it exists he has it. Sakaki Shio." Next he turned to Apachai. "The top fighter known around the area. Apachai Hopachai." Up next was Kensei. "Master in all of China. Ma Kensei."Then he turned to Akisame. "The fighting philosopher. Akisame Koetsuji."  
He then turned to Shigure who held a Kusarigama4 in her hands. "Mistress of all weapons... Kosaka Shigure." Then he pointed to the small man right next to him. "The grandmaster of the Musabetsu Kakuto Ryu, Happosai." Last but not least he introduced himself. "And me, Furinji Hayato. This is a dojo that helps people to cultivate their skills to reach their goals and master the martial arts." He stopped for a moment to let it all sink in before he continued. "That is all we do. We don't consider ourselves the best dojo around at the Ryozanpaku dojo."

Just as Hayato finished his speech Miu looked inside and saw that Kenichi was here already.  
"Kenichi-san is here already. I'd better make some tea then."

Inside Kenichi was yelling to Miu to come back, the presence the masters had around them made him tremble. The fear disappeared as quickly as it came when Hayato looked at him again.  
"I'll ask you once again, do you really want to you our Ryozanpaku?"

The question seemed like a challenge to Kenichi, he looked at the only friendly face in the room. From the looks of it Ranma wasn't even effected by their presence but the look he gave to Kenichi gave the boy courage.  
"What if I said yes?"

Hayato broke into a wide smile and before Kenichi could say anything Ma brought a table seemingly out of nowhere! He then put a scroll, a brush and ink in front of Kenichi.

"Then please write your name and address here." The sudden advance of events was strange but it didn't bother Kenichi... too much.

"Okay." He did as he was instructed, then Ma continued. "That will be 2000 Yen."

While the dojo was good since it had a lot of martial arts to chose from the price was too high for a high school student.  
"That's too expensive!"

Ma stayed silent for a moment. "Alright then, 1000 Yen?" Kenichi wasn't sure if the man was joking or not. He seemed quite desperate to earn money.

Seeing that Kenichi didn't react Ma said the only thing he found logical.  
"How about 500 Yen?"

"(How'd it become one fourth of the original price?)" Kenichi did wonder if this will be worth it or not. The masters... Ma-san at least seemed pretty money hungry.

Ranma found the whole thing hilarious. This reminded him of Nabiki when she sold him an umbrella when he left his at the Tendos.  
"(I wonder what's going on with her and the rest of the gang? It has been a few weeks since I left.)"

As Ranma pondered on how his family back in Nerima was doing Miu arrived with the tea.  
"Here's the tea."

She gave everyone a cup of tea and when she reached Kenichi she just had to ask something important.  
"So what would you like to learn?"

Kenichi thought about it but he came up to the most logical answer.  
"Well I already learned karate, somewhat."

Hearing this Sakaki quickly said what he thought about the idea. "I already have my hands full kid. Besides, if I were to teach you then you wouldn't last three days!" He looked like his head was about to pop from anger so Kenichi hid behind Ranma. Then Kenichi saw that the goblin sat right next to Ranma and he realised something.  
"Ranma-san, who is your master?"

The young Saotome tried to define his answer but he couldn't just say that he was only the disciple of Happosai otherwise why would he be here?  
"Hard to say. I'm learning from all of them... so I guess all of them are my masters." While this wasn't totally correct after all he didn't learn from Hayato... yet! The masters on the other hand felt proud of themselves that a boy who already accomplished so much refers to them as his masters.

"Awesome ! Can I do that as well?" As soon as Kenichi said it the masters started snickering except for Apachai who didn't understand why the rest found funny.

After Hayato stopped snickering, (thanks to Miu shooting him a glance) he made the others stop with a clap of his hands."This brings up the question, who should teach Ken-chan?"  
"I would... like it, if Koetsuji taught... or so." This came from Shigure who was sitting away from the rest by the wall.

Koetsuji looked at Shigure, if he was displeased then he didn't show it.  
"Why me again?"

This caught the Elders attention as he happily said what he thought.  
"Is that so?" He waited for a moment so maybe someone else will accept the task but no one volunteered."Since Koetsuji volunteered to teach, everyone else...  
can go to hell for all I care..."

Kenichi wasn't sure about this and asked Miu who seemed thrilled with the choice. Or was it something else she was thrilled about?  
"Miu-san..."

"It will be alright. Koetsuji-san is a very nice type... of person." As she tried to calm her classmate, Akisame went over to the two.

"You want to perfect your martial arts skills, right?"

Kenichi's confidence quivered as he answered.  
"Yes! Whatever happens, I'll improve. If I don't I'll die in the hands of my senpai."

"Oh. Is that so... I understand. I too were once in your shoes when I was a child..." This caught Kenichi's interest, he just couldn't see this happen to the men before him.

"Wushu is a martial art that allows you to protect yourself on open grounds very effectively. It will be alright, because I'm not that strict." The kind smile and confidence that showed in the man's voice and face made Kenichi believe that this might be the right choice after all.  
"Yes sir!"

-Later in the yard-

Kenichi was holding two jugs, while he balanced a bowl on his head and two cups on his tights. If that wasn't enough he had armbands on his upper arm that had sharp pointed blade on it and under him was a lit incense stick to make sure he didn't go too low.  
"E... Sensei! Excuse me, sensei!" He was trying to catch his master's attention who was sitting not far and sipping tea. His left arm lowered causing his armband to prick him, so he yelled to catch his teacher's attention.  
"Didn't you say you wouldn't be severe?"

Akisame stopped sipping his tea for a moment so he could answer.  
"It isn't... severe... at all."

As Kenichi was imagining the things that could count as severe to this man he caught Ranma wearing a gi coming out of the building with Sakaki.  
"(Ranma-san is training with Sakaki-san? I bet his training isn't this hard.)"

"So pigtails, how does it feel that I can train you more since Akisame also has to train the kid?" The tall man was also wearing a gi like his student.  
"I'm happy that Kenichi gets to train here, I'm sure he can endure it. I went through harder things when I was a kid."  
After Ranma answered the two started going through katas to warm up. "I bet you did. Did Akisame tell you about the suit he's planned for you?"  
Ranma could feel that he was getting tired. Without using ki that research fight already made him tired.  
"Nope. What's it for?"

Sakaki finished his katas and stretched as he answered.  
"Well it's supposed to be reacting to your ki, if it reaches a specific level than it will restrain your body so you won't be able to use more than that."

This suit reminded Ranma of the one that Cologne made him wear when he was in the process to master the Hiryu Shoten Ha.  
"I already wore something similar a while back. Can't be that hard then." As Ranma said that he finished stretching.

"Well then we should start, we only have thirty minutes before its Shigure's turn." Sakaki got into stance as he gestured his disciple to attack him.  
"I'm game." With that Ranma launched himself towards Sakaki.

The two fighters were too enveloped in there sparring to see Kenichi or Akisame. Kenichi on the other hand was amazed at what the two did. Sakaki's aimed for the pigtailed boy's chest who bended backwards and tried to kick the fist away with his right leg. When Sakaki saw the kick he pulled back his left hand and quickly struck out with the right hand. The pigtailed boy pushed himself off the ground with his left leg and landed to the left of Sakaki.

"Sensei. Will I be able to do that as well?" Kenichi asked Akisame who was also looking at the two.  
"Sooner or later but now you must focus on the task at hand." The answer wasn't good enough for Kenichi. Akisame could see that the boy was envious of Ranma.  
"You know Ranma is a special case. He started learning martial arts when he was still a small child. He has many years of experience in martial arts."

"Then why is he here? Shouldn't he be a master already with those movements?" Akisame smiled at Kenichi who found it strange.  
"He is a master... compared to many other martial artists of his age. He is still too young and inexperienced to be ready for the title of master."

Kenichi wasn't sure what to think. Here was someone who could probably beat a lot of martial artists without even trying and he was still a disciple? As he thought about it he looked at the two fighters. Sakaki was still the one who controlled the fight but Ranma took risks to try to take control of the fight. It wasn't a fight, it was more like a game of cunning as the two tried to control the other and limit the movements they could use.

Akisame saw that Kenichi was doing the exercise but his attention was drawn to the two fighters.  
"Well this exercise is over, we will move on to the next one."

"(Nothing can be as bad as this.)" Kenichi was sure that this was the hardest they could throw at him.

As Ranma and Sakaki was training Ma went out and checked on his pocket watch. Happy with the time he pulled out a gong out from his shirt. He gently hit it with his hand and the sound made the two stop fighting.

"Time's up Sakaki. It's Shigure's turn and mine after that." The Chinese man smiled when Sakaki looked at his wrist. "I have to believe you since I don't have my watch on."

Ranma was sweating even harder than before. As he thought that he still has two other masters waiting to train him and he still has training with Happosai at night!  
"(I hope Shigure doesn't want to fight like last time.)"

Most people looked at him strangely or laughed as he passed by them. He looked stupid, he could tell. Still his master wasn't pulling the breaks. Still a question came up in his mind.  
"Sensei! Does Ranma-san and Miu-san go through this as well?"

"Ranma does. Miu is trained by the Elder. She is his granddaughter after all." Akisame knew where this was going but he might as well indulge in the curiosity of his trainee.

Notes

1) Punching bag = a sturdy bag designed to be repeatedly punched.

2) Heavy bag = A heavy bag is a larger, cylindrical bag, usually suspended by chains or ropes for practicing powerful body punches, and can be used to toughen hands, or any other limb used to hit the bag.

-In martial arts and combat sports such as Karate, Taekwondo, and Muay Thai; heavy bags, standing bags, and similar apparatuses have been adapted for practicing kicking and other striking maneuvers in addition to developing punching technique.

3) ajar = slightly open, not fully closed, not fully open, a small gap to see and hear through

4) kusarigama = The kusarigama (鎖鎌?, "chain-sickle") is a traditional Japanese weapon that consists of a kama (the Japanese equivalent of a sickle) on a metal chain (kusari) with a heavy iron weight (fundo) at the end. The kusarigama is said to have developed during the Muromachi period. [1] The art of handling the kusarigama is called kusarigamajutsu.


	11. Part 11

Disclaimer: I don't own either Histories Strongest Disciple Kenichi or Ranma 1/2.

"Writer"  
"Hello." Speech  
"(Hello.)" Thought  
"_**Mouko Takabisha**_" attack/ technique  
"[U-chans]" signs  
"/Hello/" Panda signs  
"/Hello\\" Telephone

Part 11: Rivalry

It has been a few days since Kenichi started going to Ryozanpaku. They say things change with time, they didn't.

"Lower your head more. Weave through the pegs quickly!" Akisame ordered as he hit him with a stick. He tried his best but it wasn't enough for the man. The exercise had him holding two large earthenware jars and going through the pegs with bent knees. It might have seemed easy but it wasn't. "It's too difficult." The young Shirahama said as he moved through the pegs. As he said it another hit landed on the top of his head. Since the day he first joined the dojo, he didn't learn things like they did in the karate club. All he was doing is muscle training. "Sensei? Is this muscle training all we'll be doing every day?"

Miu just walked into the yard with the laundry to witness his training. She was quite impressed with it.  
"Wow... he sure is training hard." She smiled at seeing her friend working like that.

Akisame didn't answer Kenichi who just turned around to do the exercise again.  
Still Kenichi wanted to learn moves like they did back in the karate club. "When are you going to teach me some moves?" Hearing this, Akisame stopped hitting him.

"There is a saying that goes like this: Power is the foundation of everything. No matter how polished its skills are, an ant cannot defeat an elephant." Kenichi thought about the saying a little but understood what his master wanted to say.  
"In that story... are you saying that I'm the ant?" He was having problems speaking and still holding the jars. It wasn't wise to lower his arms, Akisame might hit him again! The reply wasn't what he waited for.  
"Don't insult the ant." This caused a specific jar to crack. A large jar with _Patience_ written on it.

"Don't look down on me... I'll quit!" He put the jars he was holding down and set down. Seeing the distrust his student was showing Akisame chose to motivate him to work.  
"Kenichi. An ant has the strength to lift something that is a few times heavier than its body weight." He sat down as his student was thinking on what he just said."Instead of giving up, learn from the ant!" After a few moments Kenichi understood Akisame's words.  
"It's true I lack power... so, what do I need to do next?" His student's words brought a smile to Akisame's face. After laughing at the youths he kneeled down next to him.  
"Let's rest a bit."

On the sidelines Hayato, Apachai and Shigure were watching the training session, all of them holding there refreshments.  
"As expected, it was a good thing to make Koetsuji teach. He does it well." Hayato laughed at seeing the two. It reminded him of fond memories. He lifted the cup to his lips and took a sip of his tea.

"He understands the young man's heart well, and controls it properly." Shigure and Apachai weren't sure if it was tactful way of saying that they should learn from him.  
"Heh. He's so wishy-washy, he'll get beaten up before he becomes strong!" From the roof Sakaki voiced his opinion on the young student.  
After laughing at the words of his friend Hayato couldn't leave it like that.

"Maybe you should teach him then?" Sakaki didn't answer right away he closed his eyes and chose to enjoy the rays of the Sun instead.  
"I don't train disciples." While the karate master wasn't showing too much enthusiasm towards teaching the Death God of Muay Thai did.

"Maybe Apachai should teach him as well?" Apachai's idea was quickly vetoed by Shigure.  
"Don't even think about it." The giant Thai became depressed hearing that from his friend. Hayato tried to improve things before it turned worse.  
"Maybe when Kenichi's stronger then..."

The other spectator of the lesson was Ma but he chose to stop being a spectator. He walked over to Kenichi who was still doing the exercise.  
"Your sides are sloppy." The boy was surprised by the sudden interruption. The small man walked next to Kenichi and showed him.  
"Extend your leg first then carry the weight. You can use the foot's surface to gain balance!" Kenichi tried to copy the movement but wasn't sure, if he was doing it right.  
"Like this?" The small man continued to show the movement and nodded to him.

"Right. Use the centre of your foot to focus on gaining balance." Kenichi started doing as he was instructed and Ma seemed quite pleased.  
"That's right. You're doing it pretty good." The few praises he got surprised Kenichi. Akisame didn't say any praises instead said things that made him think.

"Really?" Meanwhile Akisame wasn't sure what to do."Isn't that the Bear step from Chinese Kung Fu?" Ma let the young student continue as he walked over to talk with his co-teacher.  
"Since he is already learning different techniques a little kung fu wouldn't hurt." While the words were true, Akisame thought that one thing at a time was a better choice.  
"It's bad enough that he is having troubles with this..." Ma chose logic to coerce Akisame into following him.

"Teach him how to confront someone with kung fu and he will be able to grasp the Wushu techniques better. Don't you want him to become a master at this?" The idea appealed to both as an idea came to mind, something... 'entertaining'.  
"I'd be lying if I said it won't be fun..." Akisame replied as he already had ideas. There was one thing he might have to ask from Ma." But can our disciple's body endure it?" Kenichi was sure that if that question was voiced then it doesn't mean anything good for him.

"If you are afraid to fail, you won't make any progress." If Kensei's answer wasn't enough, since it was about time to run, Apachai joined to two. "And with Apachai it will be flawless!" The two masters looked at the thai master with great curiosity.  
"That's right. You never had a disciple yet." Apachai nodded as he answered."That's right. Experience is everything." Then tension was incredible when Ma spoke out. "If he dies in the process then we accept it and give up." With that the idea was sealed for the three and they looked towards the upcoming entertainment.

The three looked at Kenichi with menacing looks or at least to Kenichi it meant his end. "Shall we..." "Apa!" "There is a saying: Neither help nor kill a disciple..." Survival instincts kicked in as Kenichi screamed and made a run for it.  
He made it to the gate with Shigure behind him."(Open! OPEN!)" He quickly looked around to see an alternative escape route when his eyes caught sight of Ranma. He was going through Katas while the tiny master was doing everything to disturb him and when he did fail with the kata the old man jumped smack him into the ground.

"(Ranma-san goes through that to become better... I can too!)" With that Kenichi turned around only to bump into Shigure. For a moment the gorgeous woman didn't look at Kenichi but at the pigtailed boy and Nerima's number one panty thief. Then Shigure looked at Kenichi who stood up and went back to the awaiting masters. When Kenichi walked back Shigure further observed Happosai's training methods.  
"(A strict master is a good thing but this is over doing it a little.)" After that the pigtailed boy was hit with a small ki blast, she had enough and went to find Touchomaru.

After a day in Hell or as Kensei, Akisame and Apachai thought of it as slightly harder training, Kenichi finally arrived home. "(Finally home. I made it.)" As he went for the final steps he fell to the ground and fell asleep. His dream was interrupted by a very familiar voice."Kenichi! Kenichi! Wake up!" Kenichi opened his eyes and could see his little sister. "Honoka? Is that you? Did you die as well?"  
The little girl spoke louder to him as he closed his eyes again."What are you talking about! This is our house! We found you lying in front of the gate!" Hearing this Kenichi suddenly sat up, his sister moving back so he wouldn't bump into her.  
"Home? I'm home?" His surrounding did seem like his home. The happiness he felt at this couldn't be said in words so he expressed it with dancing! "I'm home! I'm home! I didn't die! I didn't die!" His sudden happines did scare Honoka. "Mom! Dad! Brother went mad!"

After Kenichi calmed down his father called him into the kitchen to speak with him.  
"Kenichi, what you do with your allowance is up to you but coming home after getting beaten up is something I can't allow." His father let his words sink in while his mother brought tea to calm down the nerves.  
"Tell me son, is that even a normal dojo?" Kenichi almost replied a 'no' without hesitation but he thought about something. "(Father wouldn't let me go to train at Ryozanpaku, if I say no. It isn't a normal place but... I don't need a normal place! I have to become stronger...)" Images flashed in his head seeing Ranma and Miu holding hands and kissing."(Stronger than Ranma, I have to beat him so I can ask Miu-san out. I can't do that at a normal dojo.)" After thinking it through again Kenichi was ready to answer.

"Normal... no, but I don't have time to do things normally." Kenichi stood up and for the first time his father thought his son was confident in himself. When Kenichi went out of the room, Honoka followed him. Their parents stayed silent for a little time but this silence was broken by the father.  
"What should we do dear? I'm sure that our son is forced to go to such a dangerous place!" The man of the house fell to his knees in front of his wife. Kenichi's mother was happy that her son seemed confident in himself. This wasn't something that her husband seemed to understand.

Tired, his body in pain yet sleep eluded Kenichi. He couldn't shake the image of Ranma laughing at him and then kissing Miu."(I won't let that happen! I started martial arts so I can stand up for myself. I won't stay... inferior! Even to Ranma-san!)" With that thought planted deep in his head Kenichi got up from his bed and practiced some of the katas he was shown today. He continued training until he kneeled over from tiredness and fell into a dreamless sleep.

-Next day at School-

"Kenichi-san, are you alright?" Miu asked Kenichi who had rings under his eyes and altogether looked exhausted. Kenichi didn't even respond, he was sitting in his chair, his head on the desk. Only when Miu poked him did he respond. He quickly sat up normally and looked around quickly.  
"Miu-san? Where am I? Is class over already?" Miu smiled at the confusion and how strange Kenichi is.

"Were in our classroom, lunch time just started, would you like to eat with me?" Kenichi had stars in his eyes hearing that, Miu actually initiating a bonding activity. His fantasy started running wild but it was quickly shut down when he looked into his pack."I forgot my lunch." Before self pity took over Kenichi found a boxed lunch before him."(She made an extra... for me? How kind of you Miu-san. You really are the kindest girl.)"  
"I made that for Ranma-san but he didn't come to school today." Kenichi's train of thought quickly got derailed after that.

-On the roof-

The two martial artists went up to the roof to eat, Miu liked high places and it wasn't a gathering spot for students. While they were eating Kenichi wanted to ask many questions but in the end he only wanted to know one thing very badly.  
"How come Ranma-san didn't come to school today?"  
"Happosai-san said that they will be going back to see his family for the weekend and he already called school that he will be away but he will be back by Monday." To Kenichi this was another side of Ranma that he didn't know of yet.  
"(So Ranma-san isn't away training secretly, I guess even he needs to see his family.)"  
Kenichi tried to imagine what Ranma's family could be like, considering that Ranma never talked about his family Kenichi imagined his father either as abusive or very strict. His mother probably has high expectations and is very strict but maybe not as hard on him and if he has brothers or sisters they must not be on good terms with the pigtailed boy, if he doesn't mention them at all!

"Miu-san, do you wonder what Ranma-san's family is like?" Miu swallowed the food she had in her mouth then answered the curious disciple.  
"From what I heard his father is a great martial artist and a great teacher but he lacks common sense and is very selfish." Kenichi wanted to ask how Miu knew all this stuff but he would have to ask her or maybe Ranma later.

After the two finished eating they still had time before the bell rang and Kenichi had questions he wanted to have answers for.  
"Miu-san, if I continue to train under master Koetsuji, master Ma and master Apachai will I be as good as Ranma-san?" The question brought an awkward silence, Kenichi wasn't sure if Miu-was trying not to say anything or trying to say it in a way that doesn't hurt as much. Miu smiled at Kenichi before she answered.

"I'm sure that Kenichi-san will catch up to Ranma-san, if you keep up training."Another silence followed the answer but it was more of a heavy silence, neither daring to break until the meaning of said words sunk in. This silence broke when it was Miu's turn to ask.  
"Why do you ask Kenichi-san? Did Ranma-san do something to you?" Miu's looks darkened but soon took up a more light and happy one."Maybe you would like him as a rival?" Most people think that a rival is a bad thing but Miu became giddy when she thought of Kenichi and Ranma as rivals.  
"He didn't do anything... and what, if I see him as a rival?" When Kenichi said that, Miu turned around and entered wonderland as she imagined the two doing everything to overcome the other. Then reality called.  
"Kenichi-san is still far from Ranma-san's level but I'm sure that Ranma-san would gladly call you a rival once..." Miu turned to see Kenichi and blinked as the boy wasn't on the roof anymore!

Kenichi was already back in his classroom, brooding. Many thoughts came to him most concerned the pigtailed boy. He was kind to him, they rarely spoke but he still talked to him like a friend. Still every time Kenichi had seen Ranma alone he was like he was in a different world. He had seen him train and while Kenichi was training hard, when Ranma was sparring with Sakaki-san or Apachai-san he was on the verge of laughing.  
It was like a game to them! "(Could it be that Ranma-san is holding back that much?)" The thought that Ranma-san could be in the same league as the masters at Ryouzanpaku made Kenichi tremble."(It's not fair. I'm training hard and I'm barely getting better... how could I compete with Ranma, he's a genius!)" Kenichi knew that he shouldn't be like this. Ranma is his friend but it made him so angry that to the pigtailed boy, martial arts was like a ordinary thing like taking a breath.  
A sudden but familiar voice brought Kenichi out of his brooding. "I see you're having problems Chicken Kenichi." Kenichi jumped from his seat when a clawed hand touched his shoulder.  
"My old friend Kenichi, I can see that something troubles you. Is it that girl that we have seen you with so much?" The freaky person known as The Alien Devil by Kenichi, also known as Haruo Niijima.  
"What do you want Niijima?"

"What I want? I'm here to help you my friend Kenichi." Niijima evil and cunning as ever showed a 'friendly' smile to Kenichi. "Whatever you want, I'm not telling you anything." Niijima laughed at this response. "Kenichi, I already KNOW what you want to do. You want to romance the new girl Furinji Miu! The real problem is that guy that she spends a lot of time with. Speaking of time I have witnessed that unlike old times you aren't heading home like you used to, where are you spending your excess time?" While saying this Niijima had already pulled out his little gadget and had started typing and analysing.

"What I do in my free time is not your business... what are you doing?" Kenichi wasn't sure if he wanted to know when the demonic alien seemed to be entertained with his machine.  
"Just adding some additional information into this little thing, I made it myself. This machine of mine can show the 'level' a person has after I add in the needed information. Want to see yours?" Even, if he didn't want to know Niijima continued none the less.

"Let's see... Kenichi, Kenichi... here it is, Shirahama Kenichi. Academic scores are low, P.E. score low, social score low, influence score low, and the only one that is slightly higher than average is your looks." Kenichi had enough for today. Not only is he bothered while brooding but to insult him no less!  
"What about you? You don't have better grades then me, you're worse than me in P.E, I'm the only one who tolerates you and if you don't have any more influence in this school than a piece of chalk has AND you don't even have the looks that I have!" When Kenichi finished he got a hit to his head.

"You fool! Don't compare me to you! I have ambitions I'm not going to stay the underdog for long I'm going to become the most important person here!" After a moment of awkward silence Kenichi was ready to leave for class but Niijima pulled him back. "Anyway I'd like to ask you a few questions about that new kid that spends a lot of time with you and the Fuurinji girl." This was interesting news for Kenichi.

"I thought you knew everything about everyone." Playing a little with the alien might just be a good thing.  
"That's why this guy is pissing me off! All I know is his name, his average academic score, outstanding P.E. score and by asking a lot of girls in the school I know that 'supposedly' he is very handsome." Niijima said those last words like he drank a bitter drink and even spat at the end.

"This Saotome Ranma is very irritating. I asked everyone and I mean, EVERYONE in the school. He isn't speaking with anyone except for you two!" Niijima grabbed Kenichi by his shirt and pulled him close."Tell me everything you know about him and I mean EVERYTHING!" Kenichi was surprised, he had never seen Niijima act like this. "(He must be really annoyed with Ranma-san.)" Niijima started shaking Kenichi to get some answers but Kenichi grabbed his wrists and made him let go.  
"I won't tell anything to you about him." With that Kenichi released Niijima and walked to class. The demonic alien was confused. This wasn't how Kenichi acted, he isn't supposed to have a backbone he should be a pushover even to him!  
"(Something is not right and I'm sure that it has something to do with that Saotome Ranma. Why is that name so familiar?)"

After school and dodging the annoying Niijima who followed him like a second shadow Kenichi went to Ryozanpaku with Miu. The place was usually lively but today it felt empty. He looked into the living room, there he found Apachai and Akisame. Apachai was playing with a colouring book and Akisame was carving something from a piece of wood. He was soon seen by Akisame who smiled at the boy.  
"Good day Kenichi. You're lesson with Kensei is postponed to a later date." This was strange to Kenichi, Ma-san wasn't the type leave out a training session.

"He went with Happosai and Ranma to meet those Chinese Amazons, I would have loved to go but one of us had to stay and I couldn't leave you here without proper guidance." The idea that Ranma was taking his time to become better angered Kenichi but he calmed down quickly."(Ma-san must really want to meet this Chinese Amazon. I guess it's not Ranma's fault.)" As Kenichi thought about things it seemed logical.

"Supposedly the matriarch who is staying in Japan knows a lot of ancient secrets that might help us later. They both know the woman personally so it was an ideal moment to tag along to maybe learn something new." Kenichi didn't feel as bad as he felt first. Ma-san wanted to improve on his knowledge and thanks to Ranma he has a chance to do so.  
"Your first lesson would have been with Ma and since Apachai is preoccupied at the moment I will be teaching you now. Apachai please watch, it will be good experience later on when you finally teach Kenichi."  
"Apa! Apachai will watch like a guard dog so he can teach Kenichi how to kick ass!"


	12. Part 12

Disclaimer: I don't own either Histories Strongest Disciple Kenichi or Ranma 1/2.

"Writer"

"Hello." Speech

"(Hello.)" Thought

"Mouko Takabisha" attack/ technique

"[U-chans]" signs

"/Hello/" Panda signs

"/Hello\\" Telephone

Part 12: One step closer

With the pigtailed boy gone for the weekend Kenichi felt somewhat refreshed but somewhere deep inside, he missed him as well.

"(Ranma-san might not talk a lot, but he is cheery and... just has something about him.)" Kenichi looked at his clock in his room and is showed that it was five in the morning.

"I still have time to go to the dojo... I think I'll start this day with a little relaxation. I know! I'll go and water the plants in the school garden." With that in mind Kenichi moved off to clean himself up and get dressed.

Grabbing his school bag that held his training Gi within and quickly walked off towards student gardens at school. Just a quarter of the way too school the boy was cheerful that nothing could ruin this feeling at the moment. "(I think I'll jog the rest of the way to school)" Soon arriving at the schools gate, Kenichi took a little breather.

"(That was a long distance... still better than what Koetsuji-san usually makes me do.)"  
Getting on to the schools grounds was a little bit trickier but then thanks to Miu and the training he was undergoing he now held the key into getting in.

School wasn't the most favourite of places for most of the student body going to them, like in many schools. Even the staff could sometimes feel like their students. Or it was the staff that made the students dislike going to school. But there were students who liked going to school and liked their teachers and Kenichi was just one of these many who belonged to such a group, with Ranma being in the other group.  
It was a place that caused nervousness in those who studied there, but on the weekend when it is almost completely empty it would cause paranoia in anybody who walks its lonely corridors.

"(Maybe I should tell someone about the chain fence... who knows who else could get in here?)" Kenichi was a little nervous, only his steps could be heard as he walked through school grounds to the garden. "(At least I know that the plants won't harm me. That's why it's so comforting to be here.)"

As the young disciple enjoyed the serene feeling there, it was suddenly broken by the feeling that someone else was here also? "You really made it hard for me to find you…. Kenichi Shirahama."

Turing around Kenichi hoped that his ears had been playing tricks on him "(it was a creepy place with no one else here)" only to find that it was unfortunately not a bit of imagination. As there stood one of the people he had hoped to avoid since leaving the karate club some time ago, Captain Fukuda who stood behind Kenichi and his intent was as clear as the sky. The kindly soul that he was, Kenichi went for the more civilised and peaceful approach.

"Why should I fight you Fukuda-senpai?"

Fukuda made no sign that had heard now that his intentions were going to change. "I don't need a reason to fight you , I just want to Shirahama."  
While he had been training hard, Kenichi still felt some fear towards Fukuda and he also didn't think he was ready to get into a fight even a meaningless one like this with Fukuda. It was also to him as a disciple of Ryouzanpaku fit with fighting on school grounds; taking a deep breath and letting it out calming himself before just walking past his upper classman.

"I don't do meaningless fights." Kenichi voicing his belief but this wouldn't help him out with Fukuda.  
"Meaningless? Coward!" That one word made Kenichi stop in mid step. "Running away, I shouldn't have expected anything from a coward like you!" Something deep in Kenichi emerged as he looked Fukuda straight in the eyes. "I'm no longer a coward take it back!" The upperclassmen merely smiled as he took up a stance.

"Hit me Shirahama, till I'm down and MAKE me take it back!"  
Kenichi was nervous, just like with his first fight against Daimonji. "(Calm down, I just have to fight him like I did with Daimonji. Nothing can go wrong!)"

Kenichi was confident in himself when Fukuda moved to strike first. "(He's fast)" Fukuda showed why he was the captain of the karate club as he was faster than Daimonji, luckily Kenichi had improved and so was not the same as before.

The first attack came as a left hook to his face which he blocked quickly with his forearm but was to slow to block or dodge the spinning kick which was too fast and caught him straight in his abdomen. Pained blossomed in his abdomen as well as knocking the wind from him at the same time. The blow lifted him off the ground, and shot him back a good 5 meters and touching down off balance with momentum caused him to role for another meter before the energy was gone.

"Come on! Show me that move you used. After all the time searching for you that is the least you could do!" Fukuda was waiting for his opponent to stand up but the boy was coughing and didn't look like he would get up soon. Fukuda walked over cautiously to his opponent and Kenichi did get up but then he wasn't in the best shape.

He threw a punch that Fukuda evaded but another followed straight to the stomach and the finisher was aimed to trip him. Things didn't go that way. After the punch to the stomach Fukuda powered another punched into Kenichi's face before ramming a powerful knee into Kenichi abdomen. Fukuda let the underclassman fall to the ground at that blow knowing that he wouldn't be getting up anytime soon. "Still such a novice…. that incident with Daimonji was just a fluke by the looks of it.

Turning around the upperclassman made to walk away from the underclassman he had just beaten but something caught his leg. Kenichi wasn't just going to let it end there like this. "Take…. It…. BACK!" Looking down Fukuda found that Kenichi still had enough strength to have move, gripping his leg. Growing irritated at this weakling Fukuda turned on his trapped leg and brought his foot down stomping on this pests upper back repeatedly.  
"Let go you weakling! You piece of trash!" The next strike was the last as the pain overwhelmed Kenichi forcing him to let go of Fukuda leg.

Fukuda was already gone be the time Kenichi had gathered his strength to pull himself together. Sitting down with his back against the wall Kenichi went over the fight within his mind eye, a tear fell from his eyes as he sat there.

"I trained so hard and still I got beaten." As he sat there his mind wondered how Miu would have beaten the upperclassman, as the masters at the dojo would have been able to do it. Yet this brought up an image of Ranma in his mind, standing proud with the rest at Ryouzanpaku seemingly looking down on him. "He would have beaten Fukuda. I have to get stronger…. stronger than Fukuda then I'm one step closer to him." Kenichi fuelled by this goal got up, picking up his bag and slowly made his way straight back to Ryouzanpaku.

Ryouzanpaku

Opening the gate was still a problem but luckily Apachai was always there it seemed to open it. "(Somehow it's like he knew I was coming.)" "Apa... Kenichi you don't look too good. Did you get destroyed in a fight?" Straight as always Apachai's words hit where it hurts the most. "Yeah... I did." The giant seemed sad when he saw that his little disciple was feeling down. "I will teach you how to kill him!"

While very... enthusiastic the giant Thai's words were a 'little' overboard. Just then Akisame's voice interrupted the two and put an end to Apachai's training plans. "Apachai! Shugire is looking for you. She wants to play that board game you two always play." The giant man's eyes shined from happiness as he ran to find his friend. Akisame watched as the giant ran away smiling at his antics. "I see that you had some problems."

Kenichi nodded to the master. "Go clean yourself, calm down and then we will continue your training." Kenichi nodded as he went to the backyard to evade Miu's sight. As he was cleaning up himself the cold water, which calmed his mind and soothed his bruises. Just as he was about to get over his defeat Miu's voice broke the recovery.  
"I thought you were going to arrive sooner Kenichi-san..." Her eyes catching sight of the bruises on the boy and she came quickly to the only logical thing. "Fukuda do this to you?" Kenichi's mind raced to come up with an excuse. "I slipped on the stairs in school." This dumb excuse caught Miu off guard.

"What kinds of stairs do that?" Kenichi knew that it was a stupid excuse but he had already said it so he might as well roll with it. "An aggressive one? Well I'm going training." Miu still wasn't convinced. "Kenichi!" She wanted to go after him but a heavy hand that smelled of beer, the one of the two belonging to Sakaki stopped her. "There is something called: A face a man can never show to a woman." While this wasn't as stupid as Kenichi's excuse it was as corny. "Really?"

Akisame was cheery as he checked if Kenichi's bones were intact. It could've been because of the boy was squirming, the voices or/and the faces he making but the master was quite cheery. "No problem at all. Your bones are all safe. It is a good thing you came back safely."

The feeling Kenichi had at the moment couldn't be voiced but his face showed it all. "Safely... it's not a laughing matter! I went through all that training and I got beaten in a minute!" Kenichi was trembling, his feelings from before came back full force. "It's definitely not a laughing matter. So what will you do now? Get stronger and pay him back equally?" Kenichi was silent as he wiped his tears away.

His pride wanted to say yes but that thought didn't sit well with him. "When something is not right I want to say it's wrong, but just saying that won't change anything.

"To do what I believe right... I need strength! Strength and courage! But I don't have either!" He yelled that last part as he felt all the weight on him evaporate into the winds. The sound of a hand hitting a matt echoed in through the room. Akisame smiled as he looked on at his apprentice. "Alright! Starting tomorrow you will start learning techniques." As he said this Apachai seemed too appeared itching for a fight. "APACHAI IS READY!" He grabbed Kenichi as the disciple was did his best to get away from the giant.

"Apachai enthusiasm is good but you don't know the word 'limit'." The master of Muay Thai stopped as he looked at Akisame.

"Apa! Japanese is too hard. What does 'limit' mean?" Kenichi turned pale at this. "He really doesn't know!"

After the usual training exercise from yesterday Kenichi was curious how this new training would go. Right at the moment he had a lesson with Akisame. "(Why is Sakaki-san following me?)" Even Akisame felt the need to question Sakaki's presence but in a different way. "Sakaki, as a martial artist could you give advice".

"I DON'T GIVE ADVICE!" Sakaki's voice boomed over Akisame's as both he and Kenichi wondered why the Hell is he here.

Still this was a welcome distraction for Kenichi as he faced a stone statue, a very creepy one. "By the way... what is this?" Kenichi pointed at the ugly decoration that somehow had a training gi on it. "This is my special training device".

"For now forget about complicated techniques and let's start with this. The difference between throwing and defence is that throwing can be turned into an attack." Encouraged by those words Kenichi grabbed the shirt that was on the creepy statue and started pulling with his other hand on the back of it. "I can barely move it!" Akisame smiled at his disciple's way of thinking. "You have to find the centre of the weight.

"It is also known as the balance of the mass, simply said. When you place force on two different ends of the weight centre you can easily knock them down." After a verbal teaching Akisame demonstrated what he meant, with his left hand at the top of the statue he did a light kick to the bottom of the special training equipment. The statue started spinning in the air at an incredible speed and levitated above the ground until it lots its speed and landed right back on its feet.

One word was enough to voice what Kenichi felt. "Amazing." Koetsuji looked at the boy but thought of the demonstration in a far more different way. "It isn't amazing... at all."

With that Kenichi started a new form of training to him. After the lesson with Koetsuji, a very... strange lessons with Apachai who was more than happy to train him but ended up K.O-ing the young disciple. Still, while Shirahama was progressing through the weekend something was off. He felt stronger, faster but that damned statue wasn't getting easier to throw. The other strange thing was Sakaki-san who was always watching him."(I kind of feel like he is stalking me... I hope I'm wrong!)" Yet on Sunday something changed.

Once again Kenichi was training with the statue and Sakaki stood there and watched. "Akisame, the brat is holding out well. To tell you the truth I didn't think he would survive as long as he did. It's even more amazing that he actually came here." The disciple had a large smile as he heard these words.

"(My first praises and coming from Sakaki-san... I hope I'm still wrong and he isn't stalking me!)" As he tried to throw the statue again he felt that talking to Shiro wouldn't be a bad thing. "I guess I don't have talent, I still can't lift this easily." The karate master laughed at hearing this. "You idiot, didn't you notice it yet? Isn't that creepy thing strange?" Looking closely something WAS off with the thing. "Isn't this bigger?"

Akisame turned to Sakaki with a rather displeased look. "Really? Well it is in the age where it can grow under a night." Seeing the smirk on Sakaki's face Akisame looked at his disciple to see him standing in the storage room. Kenichi was dumbstruck at the giant sculptures. "This is only the beginning." With that he pulled the boy out and closed the door." Only after you practice with all one hundred of them will you increase you strength ten times." Kenichi looked upon the man and looked away.

"I knew that something was wrong... I feel cheated." Seeing the boy gloom Sakaki knew how to cheer him up. "Hey kid. I'll teach you something good but only today! Tell me how this upperclassman of yours is, describe him." Akisame was very upset with this as he went to put back the statue to its place.

"Didn't you say you don't take disciples?" The karate master was rather nervous as he became louder. "I'm not making him my disciple! I'm only teaching today because... because... I'm in a good mood because Pigtails is coming back today and I'm itching to spar with him!" Kenichi was somewhat pleased that Sakaki is teaching him but the reason bothered him. "(So he only teaches me because he's happy that Ranma is coming back...)" The karate master didn't see the boy becoming gloomy again as he lead him to the garden.

"So kid about this upperclassman what kind of style does he uses?" Kenichi was dumbstruck by that question. "What style? Well I guess it's... I don't know." Sakaki looked back a little ticked. "You don't know the style of your opponent you fought recently!?" The look could freeze a puppy or kitten in mid-air but Kenichi took a step back and covered his wits.

"I wasn't really mad. Anyway what was his posture? Something like this?" Sakaki took up a stance unknown to Kenichi but as he thought about it he took up the stance Fukuda used. "His hands were like this, his body was a little slanted and he took steps." Sakaki's shark like grin appeared and Kenichi felt a little scared at it. "If what you are saying is right, kid. Then I know how to fight him. From what I know he took some sports, probably karate and boxing and now it's something different so I'll teach you a few important moves midget."

Shirahama liked this man a lot but it bothered him that he didn't remember his name. "Shirahama. My name is Shirahama Kenichi." The master looked surprised for a bit then he smiled and looked away. "I guess even midgets have names. Fine then, Kenichi. Call me then Sakaki-sensei." The boy smiled at the master's friendly attitude. "Yes Sakaki-sensei!" The man blushed and looked away. "Sakaki-sensei... can I... can I become strong? I practiced a lot and I still lost." The man surprised by this question looked at the boy.

"Don't have any confidence do you? Tell me, how strong you want to become. You can tell me it is a man's goal so I won't laugh." The boy looked at the ground for a moment. "(I want to become strong enough to protect Miu... but I want to become stronger than Ranma!)" After deciding he looked into the master's eyes. "I want to become stronger than Ranma so I can protect Miu!" A moment of silence and Sakaki started out right laughing.  
After he calmed down he looked at the boy. "If you really want to become strong than look beyond that, your aim is to become the strongest in the world! In your life there is no you can or no you can't! It's doing it or not! Now throw away your doubts and let's start training then."

Valkyrie's base of operations.

Her personal guards were the only ones besides a few lackeys in the building. She looked tired and her men could see that. "(All that searching for that pigtailed jerk and still no results. I hope the recruitment thing went well at least.)" She looked at her henchmen Fukuda, who was ready to answer.

"So how was the recruitment going? How was this Shirahama you mentioned?" Fukuda was on his knees before the girl who could kick him into the next week, if she so desired it. "Your prediction was wrong still he wasn't as bad as the rest." Valkyrie pulled out a two photos from her pockets and threw one at Fukuda so hard it embedded in the ground right in front of him. "A freshman with the nick 'Judo User' might be a challenge." Fukuda took the picture and took a good look of it. "Hope he's worth it. I love to break the weaklings."

Valkyrie felt hot as the karate captain looked at her, she loved how the man around her looked at her. "Do so, I don't care a bit." With that she threw the other picture in front of Fukuda. "If you see that guy on the picture then contact me that instant. Don't dare to fight him, he is mine!" Fukuda pulled back a little seeing the fierce look and tone the girl had. "As you wish." With that he left the room leaving to search for his new targets.

Valkyrie on the other hand dismissed her bodyguards and went over to the window to look at the scenery. "(Still can't believe that not long ago I fell out of this window... and he saved me, that raven haired. I wonder what you are up to Ranma, I'd so love to see you again, I bet I could get him to teach me a move or two.)" As she looked out the window she caught glimpse of a redheaded woman walking down the road. "(That reminds me, those cows! The redhead and the blonde... just wait till I get my hands on them! I'll show them who they're messing with!)"

As she thought about the two a thought came to her mind. "(That redhead, she jumped so high with that heavy bag... I wonder, if he knows that jerk? Maybe they are siblings? That wouldn't be farfetched I think... according to Loki she even fought Odin and survived. I guess I really need my saviours help to beat her after all.)" A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. One of the many of her henchmen entered. "I have a message from Odin, Valkyrie." The redhead turned around and walked over to her chair to sit down.

"Finally decided to add me to the Fists?" Kisara was quite excited about the idea that she could join the fists so the henchmen's nervous expression quickly did its part to ruin her good mood. "No, at the moment Odin ordered most of Ragnarok to set up a new base around the eastern part of Nerima, around the Furinkan region." Valkyrie rummaged around in the secret pocket in her chair for her handheld since no good news was being said today.

"This plan reeks of Loki. Let me guess they want me to go in there and clean the place with a strike team."  
Confident in her abilities and her friendship with Freya often landed her such jobs so this wouldn't be a surprise. "Actually, they want you to stay here and defend this zone and continue on with recruiting should they fail." Putting the handheld down Valkyrie dismissed the messenger.

She waited a minute after the goon had left the room. "(What could they want with that place? What is so important there? Wait... Furinkan? Isn't that the same place where Saotome attended school?)" A lot of things went through her head as the possible scenarios popped up and went.  
"(Could it be that I can't find Ranma or that redheaded cow because they went back to Furinkan? Odin will have his hands full with the two. Wasn't there already an operation in Furinkan? Could it be that there are more insane people like Ranma there?!)" Valkyre shivered at the thought and put it away for now. She still had her orders and they had better give her the Fist promotion for leaving her here!


End file.
